Nunca Tuve un Sueño
by Satoshi Auditore
Summary: Que pasaría si el Ash que todos conocemos no existe?, Si todo es una treta con el afán de cazar a las organizaciones crimínales y no ganar las ligas... Si sus "amigos y "familia" no le importaran tanto como parece. Si hay otras personas a quien les da mas importancia... Acompañen a Satoshi en este viaje lleno de sangre, dolor y posiblemente amor (Ash x Harem)
1. Inicios

Varios años atrás sucedió una catástrofe que unió a todas las regiones formando un solo continente. Simplemente el nuevo nombre fue con el cual bautizaron al gran continente que se creía extinto hace 65 millones de años: Pangea.

Hace algunos años la OMP (Organización Mundial Pokemon) tuvo algunos conflictos con ciertos individuos algunos de ellos hablaban de la dominación de Pokemons, pero yo…. se la verdad…. son los templarios. Sus mayores deseos son la dominación de nosotros y los Pokemons, ¿Quién soy yo? se preguntaran, Bueno esa respuesta será a su debido tiempo…. Ahora déjenme les digo algo mi destino y el de mi hermano estaba escrito ambos o alguno de nosotros acabaríamos con el dominio templario, sin embargo…. Mi hermano decidió seguir el camino de entrenador yo de igual manera planeaba eso hasta que él llegó: William Miles un amigo de papá.

Él me había explicado lo que era mi padre… lo que realmente era. Yo tenía 5 años cuando descubrí la cruda verdad: él era un Assassin, si soy sincero en ese momento quería huir ¿Por qué? Mi madre y hermano me habían mentido por supuesto ninguno de ellos estaban el comenzó su viaje pokemon ese día y mamá fue a Ciudad Verde por unas cosas. Corrí lo que me cuerpo me permitió llegue a una pequeña cueva que solamente yo podía alcanzar sin necesidad de un pokemon una vez dentro llore todo lo que quise, hasta que sentí la mano de alguien acariciando mi pelo… William, me estaba reconfortando.

Pasaron 5 minutos más cuando deje de llorar, él se explicó. Me dijo las hazañas de mi padre en la hermandad, su iniciación, mi destino-bueno el mío y de mi hermano- entonces pregunte porque mi hermano no hizo el entrenamiento? El me respondió de que se había negado que no quisiera saber nada de eso que todo era una farsa y que solamente nos abandonó-cuando escuche eso quería golpearlo-pero él me dijo algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre… ¿Quieres unirte a la hermandad?

No supe qué responder….

Solamente dije que cuánto tiempo seguiría aquí, me respondió que 3 días más después se iría hacia Unova le pedí 2 días, pasaron los días en que no dejaba de pensar si aceptar ese destino o no? Llegó el día… estamos William y yo esperando el avión hacia nuestro destino….

Que paso? 5 años de aprender a pelear con diferentes tipos de armas: cuchillos, espadas, mazas, arcos, etc., a ser invisible como una sombra, mejorar mi visión para ubicar a mis enemigos, el arte del Parkour. Cosas que identifican a un Assassin en todo ese tiempo me regalaron un Riolu vari-color muy diferente a otros, juntos aprendimos a coordinarnos en cuanto a ataques para pokemons y humanos tiempo después un gran Maestre me dio un Absol vari-color, pero… en mi 3 año de entrenamiento fui secuestrado por templarios internaron utilizarme como conductor para controlar un Darkrai y un Zoroark fueron las 3 semanas más infernales de mi vida. Sin que nadie de aquella base lo supiera había logrado comunicarme con ellos por medio del Aura y planeamos una fuga…. Salimos todos y encontré a un infiltrado de la hermandad que autorizó un ataque.

La base cayó, los templarios se quedaron sin proyecto y sin resultados, Zoroark y Darkrai decidieron quedarse conmigo, de hecho tenía un pequeño Zorua, seguí con mi entrenamiento. Una técnica llamada Rebecca me regalo un Gallade, llegó la hora de despedirme de ellos, a los pokemons que me regalaron los guarde ya que ellos sabían atacar a templarios y pokemons que estuvieran con ellos por lo que eran un gran riesgo usarlos para los combates.

Llegué a Kanto con un solo objetivo… acabar con los templarios.

Mi nombre es… Satoshi a secas y soy y siempre seré un… Assassin, Ash Ketchum y el sueño de maestro pokemon es una farsa. Son mi disfraz….

Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia, 15 hrs.

Podemos ver a un joven de unos 16 años vestido con lo que parece una túnica de color gris/negro con unos pantalones y botas del mismo color, una camisa de manga larga de color gris Oxford, una pañoleta atada como un moño de color rojo en su pecho, además de traer un cuchillo Kukri, un revólver y 2 hojas ocultas, sentado sobre un extremo de aquella torre. A unos metros se ve a una persona con la misma vestimenta pero de color azul fuerte y camisa blanca.

¿?: Como te fue en la liga Ash

Satoshi: no me llames Ash y como siempre perdí, recuerda que solo es una farsa.

¿?: Sin embargo… te duele que las amistades que hiciste con tu disfraz te llamaron algo que no eres y nunca serás.

Satoshi: Touchée, no sé por qué me duele, pero no hay vuelta atrás los líderes templarios de cada región atacaran por lo cual no podemos distraernos (parándose) nos vemos pronto (ejecutando el salto de fe).

¿?: Buena suerte… futuro Gran Maestre Assassin y Templario.

3 horas después….

La ciudad estaba hecha un desastre, el arma del Gran Maestre Templario de Kalos: Lysson. Comenzó la destrucción de la ciudad, algunos entrenadores que estuvieron en la liga como participantes y espectadores se armaron de valor para luchar contra el Gran Maestre, pero…. estaban cansados y mal heridos ellos como sus pokemons la situación empeoró cuando los demás Maestre´s llegaron.

Cima de la Torre Prisma, Kalos

Lysson: En serio creyeron que unos simples gusanos me derrotarían? (burlándose)… me decepcionas Alan, creía que entenderías esto (fingiendo desilusión)

Alan: Entender qué?! Desgraciado no sé cómo me pude dejarme cegar por el poder (se encontraba amarrado a un poste con las manos atadas arriba de su cabeza y también estaba atado de los pies).

Giovanni: Bueno solo podemos hacer algo…

Aquiles (Pokemon ZA): Eso sería…

Magno (Pokemon RO): Es obvio no… alguien nos hace los honores de decirles.

Ghechis: Matamos a los chicos y nos divertimos con las "niñas" (mostrando una mirada lasciva)-me refiero al del anime y del juego Negro 2 y Blanco 2-.

Helio: Bien ahora solamente…. (Callándose porque le roza un cuchillo en la mejilla)

Giovanni: Quien demonios anda ahí (sacando a su Persian).

En uno de los costados de la cima de la torre sale el mismo Assassin de color gris/negro pero además de traer 2 pequeñas hachas (Tomahawk´s) atados a la cintura.

Aquiles: Eres tu… el mismo Assassin que casi logró matarme a mí y Magno

¿?: (Sacando una pequeña sonrisa) No solamente a ti y Magno… también a cada uno de ustedes. Yo fui el culpable de que el ejército de cada uno cayera.

Giovanni: Maldito… Persian, mordisco.

¿?: Alnnasr Strayk (Golpe del Águila)-aparece un Lucario con una de sus patas brillando de color azul fuerte noqueando al Persian-.

Lysson: Tienes fuerza, niño… sin embargo antes de pelear queremos ver el rostro de nuestro "cazador"

Como si de un niño se tratase obedeció la orden retirándose la capucha, mostrando un pelo azabache con un pequeña cola de caballo (como la de Arno), unos ojos color chocolate, piel morena pero algo era inusual no traía unas pequeñas zetas en sus mejillas ni el pelo puntiagudo simplemente tenía era una cicatriz en horizontal que iba desde el ojo hasta el mentón del lado derecho de su cara.

Helio: Eres…

Ghechis: el niño que nos derrotó….

Magno: En cada región…

Aquiles: El hermano menor del campeón de Kanto, que ni siquiera pudo hacernos frente…

Lysson: Imposible….

Giovanni: Ash Ketchum (anonado)

Satoshi: Ash Ketchum es solamente una farsa, soy Satoshi el mejor Assassin de la Hermandad y… su futuro verdugo (sonriendo ampliamente).

¿?: No puede ser…

¿?: Pero solamente ellos solo existen en videojuegos….

¿?: No estamos soñando.

¿?: Ayúdanos Ash…

Satoshi: ahhh son ustedes (volteando aburrido) que quieren?

Serena: Ayúdanos a liberarnos y tal vez…

Satoshi: Tal vez que "me ayudaran" (tono burlón) ustedes ya lo intentaron y mírense no pudieron

(Están atados Alan, Serena, Clemont, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Delia, Gary, el Prof. Oak, Tracey)

Clemont: Ash escúchanos podemos llegar…

Satoshi: Llegar a que… un acuerdo, hmmp no lo creo. Pero lo que sí creo es que esta lucha me pertenece y ustedes son un obstáculo (volteando a los Gran Maestre´s).

Gary: Ashy Boy mira sé que hicimos algo malo pero te lo compensaremos…

Satoshi: Compensar que Gary?… el dolor de sus palabras, su altura de ego, su visión hacia mi acaso… ustedes escogieron no yo, ahora acepten sus consecuencias.

Delia: Hijo escucha… sé que te hicimos daño….

Satoshi: CALLATE! ME ESCONDISTE LA VERDAD SOBRE PAPÁ Y TODAVÍA TIENES EL DESCARO DE PEDIRME PERDÓN, YO ME ENCARGABA DE ACABAR CON ELLOS MIENTRAS TU TE EMBRIAGABAS EN LOS ÉXITOS DE RED, TODOS USTEDES YA LO HABÍAN DICHO ME DETESTAN, NO? SOY UNA VERGÜENZA DE AMIGO, CONOCIDO Y FAMILIA PARA USTEDES PERO…. Ahora que saben quién soy tratan de enmendar su error… QUÉ CLASE DE EGOÍSTAS SON? SOLAMENTE LES INTERESA EL PODER NO ES ASÍ SERENA (apuntándole) TU MISMA LO DIJISTE PREFIERES ESTAR CON ALGUIEN QUE TIENE PODER A ESTAR CON ALGUIEN QUIEN LUCHA POR UNA CAUSA NO? SON UNOS MALDITOS HIPÓCRITAS….

Todos estaban sorprendidos Ash… no, Satoshi había cambiado el alegre chico, nunca existió era solamente una farsa recordaron todos un viejo dicho: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Mientras Satoshi sentía la ira correr en su sangre, sus ojos se volvieron grises como la plata.

Satoshi: Bien… Gran Maestre´s templarios (sacando 3 pokebolas de su cinturón) Llego la hora de la batalla final.

Mientras ellos se preparaban, Satoshi medito el por qué empezó su viaje como Assassin además de recordar algunas palabras de gente que nunca lo abandonó…

 **Recuerda quien eres...**

 **No importa tu camino, siempre tendrás mi apoyo**

 **Aunque su alma sea oscura lo aprecio mucho maestro.**

 **Kanto y cualquier región está llena de Templarios, recuerda nuestro Credo y no importa lo que pase... eres un Assassin y familia para nosotros.**

 **No hagas esto por nosotros, ni por la humanidad, ni por tu padre. Hazlo por ti, demuestra que tan fuerte y poderoso llegaras a hacer.**

Al finalizar aquellos recuerdos observó los Pokemons de los Maeatre's:

Lysson: Gyagarados

Ghetsis: Glalie

Helio: Houndoom

Magno: Camerupt

Aquiles: Sharpeado

Giovanni: Kangaskhan

Satoshi: Jamás pensé que tuvieran Mega-Evoluciones en su equipo-dijo ¿sonriendo?

Helio: Lo mejor para enfrentarse a un Assassin, no?

Satoshi: Bien solo espero que estén listos para... (Un lanzallamas se interpone)

Aquiles: Quien carajo fue?

Giovanni: Red (mirando al cielo y observo un Charizard acercándose)

Red: Esperen-descendiendo- su pelea es conmigo, no con mi hermano (pose de superhéroe de bajo presupuesto).

Magno: jajajajajajajaja que buen chiste... En serio crees estar a nuestra altura.

Red: Ya verán-enojandose- salgan ya! (Mostrando un Snorlax, Lapras, Pikachu, Blastoise, Venasaur y Charizard estos 3 últimos con Mega-Evolución) Responde a mi Mega-Evolución -activando su Mega-Aro, Charizard tiene su Mega-Evolución Y -. Snorlax Bola Sombra, Pikachu Bola Eléctrica, Charizard Aliento Dragon, Blastoise Pulso Dragon, Venasaur Rayo Solar, Lapras Rayo Hielo

Cada ataque se mezcló formando uno solo, todos estaban sorprendidos a todos menos los Maestre's y Satoshi, de igual manera los pokemons de estos parecían inmóviles ante aquella combinación de ataque. Casi inmediatamente de que los ataques colisionaron con sus objetivos se formó una enorme nube de Polvo.

Red: Ven soy más fuerte que uste... (Observó un golpe que derrocó a su equipo en cosa de nada)

Lysson: En serio es todo lo que tiene el campeón de Kanto que patético!

Red: Yo... (Quedando incrédulo hasta que fue golpeado en la cara por su hermano)

Satoshi: DEJA DE QUERER SER UN HÉROE RED! Esta es y siempre fue mi lucha no necesito a ti y nadie de los demás... solamente la hermandad puede ayudarme.-volteando a los Templarios y haciendo lo que parecía una reverencia de disculpa- Lamento que el tonto de mi hermano nos interrumpiera.

Helio: No importa... Creo que ahora será nuestro combate.

Magno: Y si utilizamos el gimnasio. Algunos necesitan agua para pelear-refiriéndose al Sharpeado de Aquiles

Lysson: Bien (activando un botón que hundió la punta de la Torre Prisma en el Gimnasio que a su vez tenía una plataforma en ambos extremos porque la arena de batalla se había inundado)

Aquiles: Bien... Ahora Sharpeado.

Lysson: Gyagarados

Helio: Houndoom

Ghenectis: Glalie

Magno: Camerupt

Giovanni: Kangaskhan

Satoshi: Bien... Zoroak, Gallade, Tyranitar

Maestre's: Mega-Evolución (Aquiles levantó su ancla, Giovanni golpeó su emblema en el pecho, Helio tocó la hebilla de su cinturón, Ghetics entero su espada y Magno toco un lado de sus lentes activando la evolución de sus respectivos pokemons)

Satoshi: Así que con todo desde el inicio... Bien. Ataquen.

Maestre's: Ataquen.

Un helicóptero se acercaba con los líderes de Gimnasio al igual que con la campeona de su región y con el de Hoenn: Máximo Peñas, al igual que el Prof. Ciprés quien también poseía mega-evolución. Durante el transcurso que hicieron desde la base hasta la cima de la Torre capturaron a varios miembros del equipo Flare así como a su científico en Jefe: Zero y su 2da al mando: Malva quien pertenecía al Alto Mando de Kalos. Una vez llegando a la arena del Gimnasio con 2 prisioneros de gran importancia observaron algo que recordarían durante mucho tiempo: Un solo joven contra 5 líderes de Organizaciones criminales además de ver algunos espectadores y al ganador de la Liga como si fueran crucificados.

Satoshi: Tyranitar Pulso Umbrío.

Lysson: Gyagarados Furia Dragón.

Satoshi: Esquívalo... Gallade usa psico-corte ahora.

Aquiles: Sharpeado usa Triturar.

Aquellos ataques una vez colisionados formaron una estela de polvo de la cual salieron los pokemons sin mostrar el más mínimo rasguño.

Giovanni: Veo que has aprendido mucho niño, tus habilidades como asesino y entrenador son brillantes. Aunque porque no fuiste así en las ligas?

Satoshi: Los buscaba a ustedes, no un tonto pedazo de metal.

Helio: Tiene sentido pero he visto que no vas con todo

Satoshi: Veo que lo noto (sonriendo ligeramente)

Magno: En ese caso (chasqueo los dedos y apareció Shauna, Tierno, Trova y Sawyer atados de la misma forma que los anteriores) vas a ahora con todo o sufrirán las consecuencias...Ash (diciendo esto último lentamente).

En ese momento el mundo quedo echo piedra tanto los nuevos "crucificados" y los refuerzos al ver que Ash era un asesino pero la sorpresa ahí no acababa.

Satoshi: No me llames así (siendo consumido por la ira) está bien creo que es hora de ser serio-mostrando un aro en su mano derecha con unas runas inscritas en el-

Helio: Eso es...

Lysson: Será acaso...

Satoshi: La llave de la sincronización

Magno: Pero como...

Satoshi: La encontré en Masyaf, ya he hecho la sincronización en el pasado solo que en Kalos lo logre sin la llave pero creo que ya es demasiada conversacion- Lungamus corda, et inuicem in suasque concitat flammas quidem unio nostra est formare. Synchronization (Unamos nuestros corazones, que nuestros ideales y principios se unen en uno solo formemos una unión que desate la llama de nuestra determinación. Sincronización).

Una vez activada la sincronización Tyranitar se volvió de color negro todo su cuerpo, mientras se reforzaba aún más además de tener garras en sus manos, le salieron picos de su espalda sus ojos se volvieron morados y su cabeza se volvió de un gris pálido (como si fuera el General RAAM)

Gallade se envolvió en un aura azul claro, sus navajas en los brazos se volvieron más largas y afiladas tanto que parecían Katanas, además de que las zonas verdes de su cuerpo se volvieron azul con negro, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y en donde se ubicaba su boca fue cubierta por un extraño protector.

Zoroak se volvió de color Blanco mientras que las zonas rojas de su pelaje de color gris y sus ojos de color aguamarina

Una vez terminada la sincronización notaron que los ojos de Satoshi se volvieron Grises pero uno más profundo.

Satoshi: Bien ahora... Tyranitar Furia Terra, Gallade épées à double tranchant fantômes (Espadas Fantasmas de Doble Filo), Zoroak Urufupakku (Manada de Lobos).

Tyranitar golpeó el suelo con sus 2 manos provocando un violento pero pequeño maremoto al igual que los pokemons rivales salieron volando por unos geiseres de lava que junto con algunas rocas fueron impactados, casi al instante Gallade se colocó a meditar en forma de flor de Loto mientras extrañas cuchillas invisibles que al parecer tenían un patrón específico golpearon brutalmente para acabar la pelea Zoroak se puso en posición de como un Mightyena estaría para atacar a su presa mientras que a su alrededor se formaron sombras moradas de ella misma además de que sus ojos eran rojos cada uno de ellos se dispuso a atacar a su contrincante, se acercaban velozmente y terminaron mordiéndolos pero explotando de una manera muy peculiar: electrocutándolos , quemándolos, etc. Para finalmente dejar a los pokemons completamente noqueados y dejando la arena de batallas a como era antes

Satoshi: Eso es todo… creí que sería más divertido.

Helio: No nos subestimes, niño (Corriendo hacia él con una espada similar a las de ATTACK ON TITAN)

Satoshi se queda quieto como si estuviera esperando su muerte, sin embargo no fue así solamente se hizo a un lado provocando que Helio cayera contra el suelo en una muestra de furia vuelve a lanzarse contra él pero esta vez decidió atacar por arriba fallando de nuevo debido a que Satoshi bloqueo la hoja de la espada con uno de sus brazaletes, sin perder tiempo entierra su hoja oculta acabando con la vida de Helio.

(Zona de interrogatorio de Assassin´s Creed 3)

Helio: Porque sigues peleando, niño? Sabes que aun así los templarios jamás desapareceremos esta lucha jamás acabará.

Satoshi: Por eso mismo. Prefiero morir e intentar luchar por una causa a la que estoy muy seguro de seguir que morir arrepintiéndome de que jamás pude ayudar.

Helio: (Risa ligera) Tienes fuertes convicciones…. te sientan bien. -muriendo- Regresando al momento de la muerte.

Satoshi lentamente retiró su hoja del pecho de Helio mientras este caía de forma lenta, los demás estaban sorprendidos de cómo alguien como Ash matara a una persona sin alguna especie de remordimiento, Los maestre´s Templarios estaban sorprendidos… era definitivo Sinnoh le pertenecía a los Assassin. Mientras eso pasaba 2 extrañas figuras estaban liberando a los prisioneros.

Serena: Quienes son ustedes? (asustada)

¿?: Cállate… seguimos a Satoshi hasta aquí para ayudarlo pero creo que él puede.

¿?: Sabes que él nunca ha necesitado ayuda.

¿?: Como sea síganos.

Llegaron de la forma más rápida y sin llamar la atención donde se encontraban el resto de los espectadores.

Prof. Cipres: Serena, Alain, Clemont… están bien?

Clemont: Nosotros sí profesor, pero…. (Observando su arena de combate)

¿?: No pueden ayudarlo…. el decidió unírsenos hace un tiempo, nosotros solamente lo seguimos.

Trova: Porque?

¿?: Hace un tiempo fuimos segados por las visiones de los templarios (sorprendiendo a los presentes).

Alain: Qué… Pero porque no se defendieron? (diciendo esto un poco furioso)

¿?: De igual manera que tu…. nos lavaron el cerebro creíamos que hacíamos lo correcto, hasta que… Satoshi nos mostró la verdad. Simplemente nos sentimos impotentes.

¿?: Zinnia, cálmate.

Zinnia: Lo siento maestro.

¿?: No te preocupes, ahora solamente veamos a Satoshi-kun.

Satoshi veía a su enemigo muy serio y con ferocidad mientras que los templarios tenían que pensar con cuidado su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo…

Aquiles: Desgraciado (lanzándose con sus 2 sables-pistolas)

Satoshi: Hmmph, novato (sacando un par de dagas como las de Prince of Persia: Sand´s Time).

Máximo: Ash! Cuidado - aunque trató de advertirle no hizo caso de igual manera se lanzó hacia Aquiles-.

Aquiles: Tonto (apuntando hacia Satoshi). Salúdame a Nikolas desde el otro mundo.

Satoshi: No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre. (Aumentó más su velocidad quedando cerca de Aquiles sorprendiéndolo demasiado, aprovechando toma uno de sus brazos rompiéndolo en el acto)

Aquiles: (quejándose) Maldito! Esto no se quedará así -disparando-.

Satoshi: Muy lento.-esquivando la bala

Magno: Esa velocidad, ese poder… podrá ser?

Lysson: ¿Estará usando el efecto sangrado sincronizado?

Giovanni: Explícate.

Lysson: El efecto Sangrado sincronizado es una habilidad muy rara en los Assassin, según nuestras fuentes se tratan pasa cuando un assassin está muy conectado con los antiguos maestre´s o antepasados adquiere ciertas habilidades de alguno de ellos sin embargo muchas de estas se unen evolucionando.

Giovanni: Entonces, ese chico… es un poseedor de esa extraña habilidad.

Magno: No solo eso, la domina a la perfección.

Aquiles: Quédate quieto maldito mocoso –realizando varios disparos-

Satoshi: Ya me aburriste -lanzando ambas dagas-.

Aquiles difícilmente esquivo aquellas dagas pero cuando volteo para ubicar a Satoshi, no logro divisarlo solamente sintió el frio metal entrando por la carne de su espalda.

(Zona de interrogatorio de Assassin´s Creed 3)

Aquiles: Entiende con tu habilidad podrás tener riquezas y poder, solamente únete nos

Satoshi: Acaso solamente piensan en ustedes quieren un mundo donde no exista la maldad pero aprecio del sufrimiento y la miseria del ser humano no pueden decir que su movimiento es noble si provoca más desgracias que beneficios

Aquiles: Vaya… un asesino que ve cosas buenas y malas en ambos credos, jamás pensé o imagine ver esto… Suerte niño, busca tu credo.

Termina zona del interrogatorio.

Satoshi: Bien… quien sigue?

Magno: Supongo que yo, pero antes déjame te hago una pregunta. No te sorprendió ver este gimnasio inundando a pesar de ser de tipo eléctrico?.

Satoshi: Para nada…. Sé que entre los miembros de limpieza del gimnasio se encontraban miembros del Team Flare y lograron hackear los sistemas de re-programación del gimnasio.

Ghectics: Impresionante deducción… creo que cualquier detalle de esos se le puede pasar a un líder de gimnasio o persona normal pero un asesino… es casi imposible. Bien yo también entrare.

Satoshi: Estoy listo.

Mientras que Ghetics preparaba su espada y Magno un hacha en mano de Kalos del siglo XVII, los demás estaban sorprendidos e incluso más Clemont al darse cuenta de que usaron su gimnasio para lograr su planes. Los demás líderes de gimnasio y aquellos otros 2 campeones miraban con atención como un chico se defendía de esos líderes sin necesidad de pokemons, pero quienes le habían dado la espalda a Ash estaban con la quijada al suelo como… como era posible que aquel reflejo de un niño/joven inocente, lleno de felicidad, sueños y deseos de superación se había esfumado mostrando un joven maduro y serio, capaz de matar a cualquiera que fuera considerado su enemigo, frió y con demasiado poder aunque ambos compartían una sola característica: Su determinación fuerte e inquebrantable.

Magno: Muere- lanzándose y siendo bloqueado rápidamente-

Satoshi: Se mas rápido anciano-usando ambos Tomahawk´s bloqueando el filo del hacha-.

Ghetics: Te olvidas de mi-atacando rápidamente con su espada-

Satoshi: Demonios – esquivando apenas el arma-.

Magno: Debo admitir que me sorprende que puedas contra 2.

Ghetics: Aunque algo siempre me intrigo… porque escogiste este camino podrías seguir siendo un entrenador ser feliz y no se… podrías tener una novia o un puesto importante.

Magno: En vez de tener el peso de esta guerra en tus hombros.-Intentando desmotivar y usar a Ash en su favor-.

Satoshi: Tal vez…. Siempre que estoy peleando me pregunto una y otra vez: ¿debería haber seguido la vida de un entrenador?. Sin embargo recuerdo la travesía que hice, la gente que ayude y conocí, las cosas buenas y malas de la vida. Todo eso es mi conocimiento y experiencia. ¿En serio creen que hubiera podido madurar y adquirir estas experiencias de vida siendo un mediocre entrenador ignorando los problemas que lastiman al mundo?

Ghetics: Tienes razón, un mediocre entrenador, conocedor o artista pokemon…no importa ninguno de ellos saben los problemas que suceden en el mundo están tan sumergidos en su mundo y ego que no quieren o se niegan a aceptar la realidad de este mundo.

Magno: Sabia respuesta para un joven asesino-suspirando-creo que te subestimamos mucho chico. Eres alguien digno de ser un asesino, así que… danos la mejor pelea que puedas (gritando con entusiasmo)

Satoshi: Muy bien.

Comenzó un combate bastante reñido y emocionante, se escuchaba el metal golpeándose, se sentía la adrenalina. Esos 3 combatientes no eran ninguna broma eran personas capaces de pelear con armas mus pesadas y manejar las como si fueran ligeras, eran grandes guerreros. Sin embargo como toda pelea tanto Magno como Ghetics terminaron cayendo dejando a Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova bajo el control de los asesinos, Satoshi volteo a los últimos maestre´s viendo como tenían a Zinnia como rehén, le habían sorprendido y capturado esperando usarla como chantaje ante el asesino.

Lysson: Bien Satoshi, escucha un paso en falso y le corto el cuello-acercando una navaja a su cuello-

Giovanni: Bien no te muevas-disparando a su pierna-.

Satoshi: (quejándose del dolor). Mierda –al mismo tiempo que se arrodillo.

Giovanni: No es hermoso acaso esto… así siempre debió ser, no?. Mírate débil y frágil ante nosotros, eres una decepción para la hermandad te dejaran al igual que tus supuestos amigos –tratando de afectar psicológica mente a Satoshi-

Zinnia: Te equivocas –en un reflejo le enterró un cuchillo en la rodilla a Lysson liberándose y corriendo hacia el otro asesino- Recuerde maestro no importa lo que pase yo y N lo seguiremos, usted nos mostró el verdadero camino, a que sin importar el reto o el enemigo todos tiene una debilidad, no luche por nosotros o los demás si no por sus ideales.

Satoshi: Zinnia…. Gracias-levantándose con dificultad.

Giovanni: Aun tienes fuerzas ehhh, veamos si puedes con esto-disparando más rá ?

Satoshi:-cortando una bala con su Tomahawk- No juegues conmigo, intentaste usar a mi familia en contra mía, destruirme por dentro. No…. No te lo perdonare (Gritando con furia).

Bonnie: -ve como uno de los núcleos de Zygarde se escapa hacia Satoshi- Puni-chan!

¿?: Déjalo… la determinación de Satoshi le deje en claro de su habilidad-retirándose la capucha mostrando un pelo de color pistache con 2 mechones sobre sus orejas y unos ojos bastantes claros - Zygarde desde hace años ha buscado a alguien con una fuerte determinación para usar su poder, él también puede sincronizarse.

Iris: N?... Pero como

N: No tengo porque darte explicaciones.-mientras Zygarde llego así Satoshi-

Satoshi: Zygarde… Ya entiendo. Guardián de la tierra de Kalos te invoco usa tu fuerza y luz para acabar con mis enemigos, que aquellos que duden de ti y te usen para fines de arrogancia y beneficio propio sufran tu ira te doy mi cuerpo y alma para manifestarte. Demuestra tu fuerza…. Zygarde

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento plateado rodeo a Zygarde transformándolo en una versión igual que su segundo núcleo corrompido pero este se volvió de color blanco en las zonas verdes de su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo, la corona en su cabeza se volvió más grande y se formaron púas cerca de esta y también le salieron en su espalda, su cola se dividió en tres formando un tridente.

Máximo: Zygarde… se convirtió…

Zinnia: No, Zygarde se sincronizo con mi maestro.

Satoshi: Zygarde ¡Trueno Dragón! – Expulsando un trueno de color rojo fuerte hacia Lysson, Giovanni y Zygarde corrompido.

Lysson: Rayos! Zygarde usa terremoto.

Satoshi: Viento Infernal-lanzando una ráfaga de viento que parecía más bien un huracán tocando tierra.-

Lysson: Aliento Dragón.

Satoshi: Ciclón Elemental.-Se formó una tormenta de hojas enorme y con bastante fuerza-.

Giovanni: C-como es posible esto?

Satoshi: Acabemos con esto…. Shinobi Rage (Furia Ninja).

Zygarde se envolvió en un aura verde, rápidamente su cola se transformó en una especie de Katana lanzándose varias veces contra su versión corrompida mostrando varios cortes en alguna especie de patrón. Una vez finalizándolo su 2do núcleo termino derrotado juntándose con él, formando la verdadera fase de Zygarde manteniendo los mismos colores.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Satoshi se lanzó hacia Lysson y Giovanni, cortándole una mano y pierna a Giovanni mientras que le dejo una herida de gravedad en el pecho y un brazo a Lysson.

Giovanni: Maldito-quejándose mientras trataba de para el sangrado.-

Satoshi: Nunca dije que era chiste enfrentarse a mi furia.-ve hacia arriba y ve un helicóptero que toma a Giovanni y Lysson al igual que a sus 2 subordinados.

Lysson: La próxima vez veras como nuestra orden dominara el mundo.-mientras se retiraba aquel vehículo-.

Satoshi: Hijo de Pu…-no pudo continuar debido a que la herida en su pierna.

N: Satoshi-kun! (se detiene al ver como Zygarde toca la pierna herida de su compañero).

Prof. Cipres: Que estará haciendo Zygarde?-una pequeña luz rodea la pierna del joven asesino.-

Satoshi: Gracias Zygarde-mirando su pierna ya curada-Que? (observa como Zygarde le entrega un pequeño núcleo.

Zygarde: Demostraste poder y determinación ahora te sirvo a ti y Kalos, cuando me necesites llegare-desapareciendo junto con aquellas extrañas raíces.

Una vez que Zygarde se fue hacia un rumbo desconocido, llegaron las fuerzas policiales de Kalos para cuando todos observaron la arena solamente se encontraban los cuerpos de aquellos líderes de bandas criminales, días después se realizó la reparación de la ciudad y la torre Luminere se mostró una pequeña estela de luces como señal de esperanza mientras la gente celebraba este detalle, los líderes de gimnasio de la región junto como campeona y Prof., campeón de Hoenn y conocidos del inexistente Ash no paraban de preguntarse dónde estaban.

A lo lejos se encontraban 3 sombras sobre los techos de algunas casas, observando cómo la gente de esa región se encontraba feliz y libre de peligro se retiraron lentamente de aquel, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta tanto Dedene de Bonnie, Chespin de Manon y Garchomp del Prof. Ciprés se dirigieron a una parte del bosque cerca de la ciudad, segundos después vieron su ausencia y sus entrenados quienes los encontraron pero lo raro es que estaban escondidos entre unos arbustos, escuchando una conversación;

N: Dime Satoshi…. Volverás a casa?, la hermandad no para de preguntar por ti.

Satoshi: No… aun no, tengo algunos pendientes que hacer antes.

N: Esta bien amigo, antes de que se me olvide Pikachu ya está allá, Zinnia vamos.

Zinnia: Si….-abrazando a Satoshi- Lo veré en casa maestro (sacando a su Salamance y retirándose junto con N volando)

Satoshi: Bien –sacando sus pokebolas-salgan ya! (saliendo Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern y Goodra) Ahora…. Como empiezo -sentándose de inmediato- bueno ya saben quién soy realmente, como trabajo y entreno. No les mentiré las probabilidades de morir son altas seas humano o pokemon –sorprendiendo a todos- por lo cual les preguntare lo siguiente: ¿Quieren seguirme aun? (dando la espalda y dejando las pokebolas frente a los pokemon) no se sientan presionados ustedes son los dueños de su propio destino no yo. Pueden decidir.

Los pokemon tanto escondidos y sus entrenadores como los de él estaban sorprendidos por el grado de madurez, respeto y reconocimiento que tenía este hacia cualquier decisión que tomarían sus pokemon, sentían quienes le dieron la espalda que habían tirado todo al caño. Nunca se molestaron en saber cómo era realmente Ash. Paso algunos minutos donde los pokemon no sabían que decidir, se encontraban en una situación de entre la espada y la pared, si eran libres no habría posibilidades de que murieran por otra parte estarían a merced de malos entrenadores y cazadores pero lo más importante perderían a un gran amigo y entrenador que jamás los vio como herramientas.

Cada uno de ellos tenían razones personales para quedarse con Ash: Goodra al igual que Noivern se habían encariñado demasiado con el como para dejarlo por lo cual decidieron quedarse con él, Talonflame se quedó debido a que sabía que con su entrenador se volvería más fuerte y poderoso además de que sabía que con el llegaría muy lejos, Hawlucha también solamente porque admiraba su determinación, Greninja tardo un poco más en decidir sabía que el poder que tenía podría proteger a Zygrade y quería hacerlo sin embargo no podía dejar a Ash ya que el vio su potencial a pesar de su desobediencia cuando era apenas un Frokie…. Finalmente tomo una decisión, todos tocaron su pokebola.

Satoshi: Que?... –viendo como cada pokemon regresaba a su respectiva pokebola, después las recogió- ya veo escogieron ir conmigo a pesar de los contras (deslizándose una silenciosa lagrima por su mejilla) Gracias.-procediendo a sentarse cerca de un acantilado.

La brisa es agradable….. sé que se encuentran escondidos, salgan!

Alan: Pero…cómo?

Satoshi: Eso no te importa, más bien deberían ustedes decirme porque están aquí.

Prof. Ciprés: Nuestros pokemons te encontraron y bueno… estas seguro de seguir en esa hermandad?

Satoshi: Porque lo pregunta?

Prof. Ciprés: Por lo que vimos y escuchamos estas expuesto a la muerte en cada paso que das así que como recomendación….

Satoshi: No… esa fue mi decisión y ahora ejerzo la responsabilidad.

Serena: Porque… (En un tono apenas audible)

Satoshi: Perdón dijiste algo…

Serena:¡¿Por qué decidiste mentirnos y nunca decirnos quien eras en realidad?¡ ¡¿Acaso esas palabras de motivación siempre fueron falsas, esa actitud positiva, ingenua y alegre también fue una mentira?! ¡¿Simplemente hiciste un teatro para burlarte de nosotros y los sentimientos de admiración que te teníamos?!. (Comenzando a llorar).

Satoshi: Te equivocas…. Mi actitud y mis palabras de aliento siempre fueron reales, aunque yo siempre supe que esta vida no era para mí siempre quise que aquellos que tuvieran alguna meta en este mundo lograran cumplirla, pero sobre mi…. Quería protegerlos, mi vida es demasiado riesgosa no me hubiera perdonado que algo les hubiera pasado a ustedes por eso finge y monte un teatro de un sueño visiblemente inalcanzable. También – dando la espalda y llorando discretamente- quería sentir cosas como la amistad, la adrenalina de una batalla de gimnasio, la calidez de viajar con amigos, jamás sentirse solo a pesar de perder o caer y –volteándose mostrando sus ojos con algunas lágrimas en ellos- sentirse en una familia que siempre este para ti -refiriéndose a sus "amigos"- (esto último se ve como una lagrima resbala por su mejilla mientras sonreía).

Ahora lo sabían todo… si tan solo se hubieran tomado su tiempo podrían haber sabido quien realmente era Ash o Satoshi, era una persona llena de valores, nobleza, sentimientos de protección y admiración. Era la misma persona que conocieron en sus viajes siempre era así solamente que ocultaba su otra personalidad una muy fría, seria y calculadora, se dieron cuenta de que habían detestado a escondidas a alguien que siempre los aprecio mucho…

Satoshi: Bueno creo… me tengo que ir (limpiándose las lágrimas) mis mejores deseos en sus vidas aunque me detesten (sacando otra pokebola).

May: Pero Ash… dijo Satos… bueno olvídalo a dónde iras?

Satoshi: Tengo algunos asuntos que atender de mi pasado –acercándose al acantilado- Sal Staraptor, bueno nos veremos tal vez si el destino lo quiere. (Subiéndose a su pokemon)

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más el Pokemon tipo volador se retiró a gran velocidad, aparente sin rumbo, decidieron casi de inmediato regresar al Centro Pokemon aunque no durmieron a la primera pasaron algunas horas hasta que lograron conciliar el sueño sin embargo Serena no lo logro, estaba tratando de procesar todo: cuando era niña se había enamorado de Satoshi/Ash, cuando se reencontraron trato de llamar su atención, pero hasta el resultado de la Liga Kalos se decepciono bastante de él, aun si se preguntaba: ¿si realmente lo aprecio, porque no trato de consolarlo en vez de tratarlo mal? Esta pregunto estuvo un buen rato en su cabeza hasta que por fin logro dormirse.

Kanto, Pueblo Paleta, 4km de Ciudad Verde.

Satoshi había llegado en cosa de nada aunque no se quedó mucho solamente paso al laboratorio del Prof. Oak por el resto de sus pokemons, al bosque a buscar a Pidgeotto que había evolucionado Pidgeot, después paso al Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán por su Haunter que evoluciono a Gengar lo que le pareció raro fue que Sabrina se lo diera sin condición alguna. Se quedó a dormir en el centro pokemon de la ciudad, a la mañana siguiente fue hacia Islas Naranjas buscando a Lapras, tiempo después la encontró quien acepto irse con él.

Ese mismo día llamo a Rebecca para que fuera por él, pasaron unas horas y la encontró en el aeropuerto de Johto tomaron lo que uno podría pensar que era un avión privado y pasaron algunas horas de vuelo, Satoshi se encontraba dormido y Rebecca analizando algunos datos. Pronto se encontraría con su familia, en su región, en… su hogar.


	2. Nuevas habilidades y region

(Inserten Pokemon XY&Z Opening Instrumental)

Por debajo, de las sombras

(Se ve a Ash frente a un espejo y su reflejo muestra una parte asesina y la otra parte es de su viaje en Kalos, el espejo se rompe y nos muestra a Ash frente a un Ejército de templarios)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre

(Ahora Ash está sobre una colina sosteniendo una espada y la hoja bañada en sangre, mira al cielo y aparecen las figuras de Desmond y su padre con una sonrisa)

Tu pasado, se transforma

(Se ve ash cuando era un niño y mientras corre en un túnel va creciendo hasta que llega a su ahora persona un asesino dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos)

En la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha.

(Ash está con la mirada hacia el suelo y una lágrima cae por su mejilla sintió una mano en su hombre miro a atrás y estaban N y Zinnia miran al frente y están Rebecca y Lucy los cinco comienzan a correr y atrás de ellos aparecen tres sombras siguiéndolos)

En ti está el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará

Es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor.

(Ash está en la cima de la torre AC Unity y mira al cielo y recuerda sus ex-amigos y familia luego forma un puño en su mano y luego aparece Shaun y aparece un destello de luz)

Engañare a la oscuridad con valor mantendré la paz

(Vemos a Ash en la liga Kanto, luego cambia y está en Jhoto, se enfrenta al Ejército templario de Giovanni)

No importa cuán difícil sea lo voy a lograr

(Ahora Ash está en Hoenn y luego pasa a Sinnoh y realiza el fenómeno lazo con su Zoroak y se preparan para una dura batalla)

La puerta del destino se abrirá y mostrara el futuro.

(Ash lucha contra Giovanni, Helio, Ghechis, Magno, Aquiles y Lysson, luego una fuerte explosión hace presencia y luego está frente a los líderes organizaciones criminales que en sus cuerpos tenían clavadas toda clases de armas punzantes)

Y mi corazón

Ardiendo más allá del sol

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior

(Ash camina sin rumbo fijo y dejando sus huellas y detrás de él los Assassin's siguiéndolo con una sonrisa de pura determinación)

No me detendré, mis objetivos cumpliré, voy a luchar.

Marcado está en mi piel, un assassin yo seré.

Han pasado 3 años desde los eventos del Team Flare en el transcurso de ese tiempo: aquellos que vieron en carne propia la batalla de 2 grandes enemigos trataban de seguir con sus vidas normales sin embargo ciertas personas no dejaban de preguntarse a donde fue Ash, también en las regiones de Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos. Todo había pasado tan rápido y pesado que era aún difícil de procesar. Aun así Prof. Elm, Birch, Rowan, Ciprés y la Profa. Junniper junto con la líder de Gimnasio e historiadora de Unova: Lenora comenzaron a investigar sobre los Assassins encontraron muy poca información solamente encontraron: Nizaríes, quienes tenían muchas uniones a los asesinos poco tiempo también cerca de algunas zonas de Unova se encontraron con varias referencias a los asesinos en la cultura Mohawk, también en algunos libros antiguos de Kalos, Hoenn y Kanto, encontraron una posible ubicación de donde podría estar el chico: La Región Pérdida de Blackearth, lamentablemente no había alguna referencia en donde podría estar. Las esperanzas se habían esfumado…. hasta ahora.

500 km. De las costas de Kalos. 13:45 hrs.

Se observaba como un barco pesquero, avanzaba con rapidez pareciendo escapar de la ley, aunque realmente era muy cierto aquellos "pescadores" eran contrabandistas de pokemon de agua que por algún motivo no lograron su objetivo, después de muchas horas de huir finalmente lograron su cometido comenzaron a descansar pero pronto se generó una tormenta que atrapo el barco haciendo que la mayoría de la tripulación muriera.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que algunos tripulantes sobrevivientes despertaran en una costa de alguna isla tropical, después de varias horas de caminar encontraron una pequeña cabaña y lo más sensato que se les ocurrió fue robar cosas para intentar reconstruir su barco. Uno de ellos entro mientras los demás vigilaban pero no encontró nada útil, al salir se encontró con 5 espadas cerca de su cuello y sus compañeros atrapados observaba a sus captores tenían camisas sin mangas con una capucha, pantalones y botas de marinero o pirata de hace ya varios años y en ambas manos unos extraños brazaletes que ocupaban la muñeca y algo del antebrazo.

¿?: Quien eres.

Ladrón: Yo soy solamente un humilde… (Callado por un acercamiento de espada)

¿?: No quiero bromas… sé que eres un ladrón pero de dónde vienes?

Ladrón: K-Kalos (siendo luego noqueado).

¿?: Preparen el barco los iremos a dejar a su hogar.

Mientras eso pasaba en Kalos, el Prof. Cipres se encontraba hablando con Máximo Peñas en su laboratorio sobre lo sucedido hace 3 años en Kalos, luego de una incómoda conversación salieron un momento y pasaron cerca del puerto de Ciudad Luminara observaron cómo varios oficiales se reunían en uno de los cubículos para barcos decidieron acercarse y observaron un barco que parecía de la armada de Kalos del siglo XVII pero observaban varios detalles que más bien lo clasificaban como un navío pirata.

Una vez paro sacaron lo que sería el tablón para descenso seguido de que caían 6 contrabandistas, sorprendiendo a los presentes al igual que ver a quienes los entregaron.

¿?: No se preocupen… solamente se los venimos a dejar.

Prof. Ciprés: Esperen… quienes son y de dónde viene?

Marco: Perdone me llamo Marco y vengo de una región algo aislada de nombre…. (Dudando si decir o no el nombre) Blackearth

Prof. Ciprés:-impactado- sé que es un poco repentino pero me gustaría ir a su región…. Un amigo desapareció y creo que está ahí.

Marco: Bien… lo llevaremos con nuestro líder tal vez él lo ayude.

Habrán pasado una horas desde que el Prof. Ciprés dejo Kalos y Máximo Peñas con el mensaje de que se comunicara con los demás Prof. y la líder de gimnasio de Unova que había encontrado por así decirlo la región de Blackearth

La región de Blackearth se componía de varias ciudades que mezclaban lo moderno con lo clásico dándole un toque único y exquisito, además de 2 islas por el sur y una en el norte y otra hacia el oeste, constituían un lugar rico en cultura.

Una vez llegando a uno de los puertos de la región en la ciudad de Topkapi, una vez bajando el profesor pudo admirar la gran extensión de comercio local que había, al igual que por lo que veía no tenían pokemon propios todos eran de cada región y ninguno usaba al parecer alguna pokebola, mientras era escoltado a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad o región admiro aquellos edificios llenos de varios toques únicos y exquisitos (busquen capillas y eso en el periodo bizantino XD) luego de algún tiempo llegaron a lo que era un palacio, inmediatamente pasaron y fue llevado al despacho del encargado de la región. Una vez entro observo sentado en un escritorio a un hombre como de unos 64 años de edad se le notaban algunas canas y arrugas sin embargo su cuerpo no decía que se encontraba viejo se le podía notar que era un hombre saludable que hacia constante ejercicio. Además de vestir unos jeans junto con unos zapatos de color negro formales, una camisa de manga larga de color blanco arriba de esta con un chaleco formal de color gris y una chaqueta de color marrón claro.

¿?: Usted es el Prof. Ciprés, no? Que lo trae a mi región

Prof. Ciprés: Si y… bueno vengo a buscar a un amigo que desapareció hace un tiempo y creo que pueda estar aquí señor…

William: William Miles… puede decirme William y bueno le diré que usted puede regresar a Kalos y yo me ocupare de encontrar a su amigo solamente deje su descripción a Marco y él se encargara de buscarlo.

Prof. Ciprés: No gracias… no me gustaría que malgastar su tiempo yo puedo buscarlo.

William: Insisto, no es ningún problema los hombres de Marco pueden con cualquier problema mientras este sea posible.

Prof. Ciprés: Creo que aún no me logra comprender necesito buscarlo para hablar con él, desapareció misteriosamente después de la Liga Kalos.

William: Veo que es muy persistente en querer encontrarlo…. A mi futuro sucesor (con voz poco audible).

Prof. Ciprés: Es la bendición y maldición de un profesor.

El ambiente se había comenzado a poner tenso: la insistencia del Prof. Ciprés en buscar a Ash era grande quería convérselo de dejar la orden pero también sentía curiosidad por el Fenómeno Lazo o Sincronización, que era y porque aparentemente era el único que la podía ejercerla pero principalmente quería que el joven dejara una vida de sangre y muerte y que fuera alguien normal en su concepto.

Por su parte William sabía quién era el profesor después de todo Ash era como su 2do hijo, velaba por él además de que le contaba con emoción el éxito de sus misiones y la gente que conoció con su falsa identidad, profesores, rivales, amigos. Básicamente desde que Desmond murió cuando Ash se encontraba en Sinnoh se sintió muy vacío y el joven cayó en una depresión puesto que era como su hermano –el hermano que siempre quiso tener- sin embargo ambos salieron adelante demostrando su fuerza y convicción, pero desde el incidente con sus supuestas amistades lo vio muy vacío y sin emoción alguna, ayudándolo a recuperarse se aseguró así mismo que nunca dejaría que volviera a ser lastimado.

Mientras ambas partes seguían pensando cómo defender su posición William noto la pulsera con la mega-piedra en la mano izquierda al igual que William el Prof. Ciprés vi en que en su hombro carga una especie de cuadrado con una mega-piedra. William decidió romper el silencio.

William: Veo que posee una mega-piedra pero mi duda es…. De quién?

Prof. Ciprés: Usted también tiene una… la mía es de Garchomp.

William: Alakazam –parándose de su lugar- acompáñeme.

Ambos salieron del edificio y pasearon por la ciudad y nuevamente se asombró al ver que se encontraba gente con pokemon que podían mega-evolucionar y con sus respectivas piedras además de las activadoras.

William: Aquí en Blackearth son muy comunes… más de lo que cree. Por eso el ver la suya no me sorprendió del todo entiendo que en otros lugares encontrarlas es muy difícil… así que le propongo un trato…

Prof. Ciprés: Que especie de trato?

William: Uno como de comercio pero este más bien este va por lo cultural, además de intercambiar información científica, mega-piedras, productos, turismo, etc. También así podría encontrar a su amigo.

Prof. Ciprés: Es muy bueno para hace tratos… aunque debería hablar con el gobierno de las regiones, no conmigo.

William: Usted será el portavoz.

Prof. Ciprés: Bien… ahora me retirare para poder hablar con ellos.

William: No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de que llegue sano y salvo a Kalos.

Una vez que el barco fuera rumbo a Kalos con el Prof. William regreso a su despacho para descansar y beber un poco de alcohol (piensen en una marca elegante de vodka o cualquier otra bebida alcohólica).

William: Espero que esto no me provoque algún arrepentimiento- mirando una foto de como él y Desmond estaban sentados junto con Ash a los 6 años, se le veía sonreír junto con su riolu- él siempre fue feliz a pesar de que su destino siempre estuvo envuelto en sangre… Le prometí a Nikolai que te protegería y cuidaría y no pienso fallarle- terminando el vaso y retirándose de despacho-.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que inicio el tratado, mucha gente de las diferentes regiones iba por turismo o cualquier otro afán a la región, aunque no solamente era diferente porque no había gimnasios y liga como tal pero si clubes de combates muy reñidos al igual que lugares especiales para los concursos pokemon, de cocina y de espectáculos como los de Kalos al igual que contaba con lugares culturales como museos, teatros, mercados, lugres de interés.

En las demás regiones, quienes les dieron por completo la espalda a Ash, como algunos rivales y conocidos pusieron a aquella región en la mira por diversas razones –la verdad eran más por los edificios para las actividades pokemon- por lo cual planearon junto con su familia un viaje sin embargo este tendría un ligero retraso debido a que los viajes a esa isla eran muchos en tan pocos días ya no quedan viajes a dicha región.

Blackearth, Ciudad Windermere 19:30 hrs.

La ciudad de Windermere tenía un aspecto victoriano en cuanto a arquitectura, pero sin dejar lo moderno, lo que hacía famosa a esta ciudad era que los transportes eran carruajes jalados por Rapidash o Zebstrika, los atuendos tenían ese toque de 1868 al igual que los bares y cafés de dicha ciudad, sobre uno de estos se encontraba un Assassin algo melancólico que bebía lo que parecía una simple cerveza.

Satoshi: Que haces aquí N, tendrías que estar en Nanjing?

N: Vine a verte… aun te sigues culpado por eso, no?

Satoshi:-asiente y le da un trajo a su cerveza-

N: Satoshi… sabes que no fue tu culpa él lo decido.

Satoshi: Pero se pudo evitar!... Como sea no te preocupes mañana ira a la isla de Sant Regis tengo que hablar con los Mohawk.

N: Sabes que no te ayudaran con tu culpa.

Satoshi: No es eso…. Tengo visiones de unas sombras con poder…

N: De quiénes?

Satoshi: Mightyena, Ursaring y Braviary

N: Crees que se relacionen con el Maestre Connor.

Satoshi: Están relacionados… por eso tengo que ir. Lo más probable es que me digan que no pero si deciden enseñarme…. Te veré como e meses.

N: Que así sea… Buona fortuna fratello (buena suerte hermano).

Satoshi: anche il…. Fratello (Igualmente… hermano).

Isla de Sant Regis.

La isla era conocida por la tribu Mohawk que se había establecido ahí huyendo del exterminio que comenzó en Unova hacia ellos, clima templado además de que abundaban los pokemon como Mightyena, Ursaring, Braviary, Stantler, Bouffalant, Deerling como su evolución de nombre Sawsbuck así como Skiddo y su respectiva evolución Gogoat, Phantump y Trevenant.

Estos últimos 2 eran sagrados para la tribu debido a su conexión con los grandes espíritus, dentro del bosque se encontraba Satoshi vestido con unos jeans azules, deportivas de color negro con la suela blanca, una camisa negra con un águila arriba de esta estaba una sudadera (suéter) blanco con rojo por dentro y una capucha traía consiguió a Lucario y una mochila con correa de color negro con rojo.

Lucario era vari-color pero específicamente este era de color café en vez de azul y el pelo de su pecho era negro en vez de color amarillo claro y sus ojos de color azul, este era muy unido a Satoshi no solamente por el hecho de que estuvo con él desde niño sino que llego a apreciarlo por su determinación y fortaleza, como también su actuar de niño aun sabiendo que era entrenado para matar simplemente para Lucario era un honor y placer estar con su entrenador. Después de algunas horas de camino llegaron a una llanura en donde encontraron una aldea de los Mohawk, una vez llegando pidió hablar con el Jefe y con el Chamán de la aldea.

Jefe: Así que estas aquí porque necesitas nuestra ayuda…. Pero en qué? (fumando "la pipa de la paz" XD)

Satoshi: Busco respuestas…. El Gran Maestre Connor en una distorsión de la realidad obtuvo poderes de los grandes espíritus de ciertos pokemon y me gustaría aprenderlos….

Chamán: No…. Hay otro motivo que te atormenta hace 3 años en ese transcurso perdiste algo o alguien y crees que es tu culpa…. Podemos ayudarte a adquirir las habilidades pero hasta que ese tormento tuyo desaparezca se activaran (le pasan la pipa y la fuma).

Satoshi: Entiendo, gracias Jefe (fumando también la pipa después del chaman).

Jefe: Mañana iniciaras tu entrenamiento, te prepararemos un tipi para dormir.

La noche ya había caído se encontraba cerca de un risco observando el bosque y las estrellas, después de la audiencia que tuvo no deja de pensar si el chamán sabia sobre aquella muerte que no dejaba de perseguirlo decidió dejar el asunto para después y comenzó a dormir mañana debería a aprender a ser un Mohawk.

En ese mismo momento en la ciudad de Topkapi, en una casa se encontraba Zinnia entrando inmediatamente reviso algunas habitaciones debido a que la compartía con otras hermanas de la orden, después de ver que se encontraban dormidas. Se dirigió a su habitación para retirarse su vestimenta asesina quedando solamente en ropa interior de color negro con bordados rojos decido tomar lo que era un álbum de fotos, al abrirlo se observaban varias fotos con ella, N, sus hermanas y Satoshi. Este último le saco un ligero sonrojo seguido que paso a la parte de en medio del álbum donde se encontraban fotos exclusivas de su maestro entrenando o haciendo alguna otra actividad, y en el final se encontraban fotos nuevamente de el solamente que sin camisa o incluso en ropa interior –sin que se diera cuenta de que fueron tomadas- hicieron que ella sacara una sonrisa pervertida para finalmente dormir con "hermosos sueños"

/De regreso en la isla, al amanecer/

Dentro del Tipi en el que se encontraba nuestro asesino se podía observar cómo se encontraba algo incómodo… por un recuerdo.

Ciudad Nimbasa, Unova hace 3 años- 20 días después del incidente del Team Flare.

Satoshi se le había encargado la eliminación de lo que quedaba del poderío templario, eran cerca de la medianoche aunque las calles se encontraban tranquilas varios templarios iban corriendo siendo perseguido por un assassin que corría arriba de los techos.

Soldado Templario: Rápido dispárale…

Asesino: Muy lento-esquivando la bala-.

Un sonido sordo se escucha detrás del asesino y en cuanto voltea observa como una sombra muy conocida para el cayendo y muriendo en el acto.

Satoshi: Aaahhh-respirando de forma agitado al igual que se encontraba sudando- rayos…. Debo de superarlo ya.

Mientras comenzaba a amanecer y se escuchaba el canto de algunos pidgey, el joven asesino decidió cambiarse tomando el atuendo Mohawk que le proporcionaron (el traje de Connor en AC3: La tiranía del Rey Washington). Una vez saliendo se dirigió al tipi del jefe donde se le coloco pintura de guerra y se le dio un tomahawk.

Chamán: Bien tu 1ra tarea será que busques un Teddiursa, Rufflet y Poochyena deberás hacer que te sigan sin pokebola o Lucario deberás lograrlo por ti mismo, después deberás crear una relación con ellos y entrenarlos hasta su última fase forjando un vínculo muy fuerte, después se te enseñara a cazar y como encontrar un Phantump o Trevenant.

Satoshi: Si! (Mostrando determinación).

Jefe: Antes… espera (trayendo una pequeña caja donde se encontraban un par de hojas ocultas cubiertas con piel de Stantler y Bouffalant) las necesitaras más que nosotros.

Satoshi: Gracias (tomando y colocándose ambas hojas).

Jefe: Ahora para Rufflet ve a las montañas, Teddiursa y Poochyena los encontraras en el bosque suerte.

Con la información dada Satoshi emprendió su camino en búsqueda de los 3 pokemon, Rufflet necesito mucho tiempo para ser ubicado pero encontró un nido abandonado con uno vari-color muy débil y hambriento cualquiera diría que no sobreviviría por más que lo ayudaras pero ese no era el pensamiento que tenía sobre los vida, con sumo cuidado lo tomo y dejo en la aldea al cuidado del Chamán quien prometió cuidarlo, después se dirigió al bosque pasaron horas y comenzó el anochecer y seguía sin encontrar alguna manada de Mightyena o cueva de Ursaring en ese momento decidió regresar a la aldea para buscar mañana hasta que vio cerca una pequeña fogata, sigilosamente decido acercarse.

Y observo a un grupo de cazadores que bebían muy contentos por su éxito en cacería que consistía en 2 Ursaring y 3 Mightyena además de contar con una cría de cada especie, horrorizado por tal acción decidió atacarlos esperando a que estuvieran lo suficientemente ebrios. Después de un par de horas comenzó su ataque golpeando con un flecha un balde con agua cerca de la fogata apagándola en el acto cosa que molesto a los cazadores, al mismo tiempo que trataban de buscar al culpable en una completa oscuridad y en la niebla que descendía, sin perder tiempo cada uno d los cazadores fueron cayendo. Una vez que la ligera niebla se dispersó se observaron 5 cuerpos en el suelo

Después de la masacre se retiró con ambas crías a la aldea, pasaron algunos días en que las 3 crías se iban recuperando debido a que se encontraban muy débiles. Ya casi había pasado una semana desde el rescate el trio despertó:

Era un Poochyena de color blanco con los ojos de color avellana y el pelaje de su cara era reemplazado por un gris más claro.

Un Rufflet Vari-color.

El Teddiursa era de color dorado claro y el círculo en su cabeza era de color miel.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que encontró a las crías, rápidamente se habían encariñado con el excepto Poochyena quien le tenían cierto miedo como bien se lo habían explicado Rufflet y Teddiursa tenían que entrenar para ser poderosos en su evolución y de hecho mejoraban día con día en el entrenamiento ambos habían aprendido a cazar y defenderse sin problema alguno, reconocer a su enemigo y el ambiente e inclusive de algunos cazadores.

Poochyena después de algún tiempo decidió también entrenar con el asesino volviéndose un lobo solitario muy fuerte y precavido, no solo cazaba sino que también aprendió a confundirse con el ambiente, a dirigir una manada y a no depender de sus propios sentidos e instintos.

Era el 3er mes y el trio había evolucionado por completo eran más fuertes y poderosos y demasiado serios con los demás solo que en frente de su entrenador eran muy dóciles…. Era hora de entrenar a Satoshi…. Este no era nada fácil incluso se acercaba a la dificultad del entrenamiento de la hermandad.

Aprendió a reconocer el terreno (zonas de caza, riscos, montañas, territorios de pokemon), cazar, aprovechar el entorno a su favor, respeto por la naturaleza,- incluso se interesó más por la cultura de uno de los Maestres Asesinos), mejorar su parkour para lugares como estos. Además de que paso por la iniciación para ser considerado Mohawk y tener el privilegio de comunicarse con los grandes espíritus, en los cuales consistían:

Subir la montaña más grande y conseguir una pluma de un Pidgeot shiny, tratar de comunicarse con sus ancestros por medio de un té de hiervas y tenía que estar en el bosque solo sin armas o pokemon. Después de pasar por aquellas pruebas con éxito…. Era hora de la verdad.

Jefe: Bien joven debido a tu desempeño has mostrado ser un auténtico guerrero…. Hoy recibirás los poderes espirituales.

Chaman: Para el mundo eres Satoshi pero para el pueblo Mohawk eres Ratonhnhaké:ton (dándole un cántaro con un extraño brebaje)

Satoshi:-Bebiéndolo-Ahhh, mi cabeza (cae desmayado).

-Inserten Assassin's Creed III - Lindsey Stirling-

Plano Astral

Me duele la cabeza…. No sé dónde estoy todo se ve blanco y algo borroso estoy muy confuso, decido levantarme 3 Mightyena que se distorsionaban me rodeaban me miran por unos segundos y comienzan a avanzar los sigo para saber a donde tengo que ir comenzaron a avanzar más rápido decido moverme por los árboles y algunas piedras, mientras los seguía descendía por una vereda llena de rocas más adelante encontré un Stantler que se asustó al verme continúe mi camino escuchaba latidos de un corazón…. Quizás el mío…. Volví a seguir el camino a trepar árboles y piedras, bajar veradas hasta que un Mightyena corrió así a mí y se conectó a mi alma y cuerpo….. Volví a divisar a Stantler al intentar acercarme a él me volví invisible, una vez cerca lo asesine con mis manos como si fueran garras… Aparecieron nuevamente los Mightyena alimentándose del cuerpo…

Volví a despertar… era otro plano completamente oscuro y con un árbol a lo lejos, divise a un Braviary por instinto me dirige al árbol que al parecer era gigante al comenzar a escalarlo podía escuchar al ave, la encontré en una rama protegiendo unos huevos de unos Liepard…. Cuantos fueron 6 o 10… no recuerdo cuantos asesine pero cuando no quedaba ninguno sentí un gran empuje una energía se unía conmigo me arrodille y luego me levante sentía…. La necesidad de volar…. Sin pensarlo observe a mi alrededor y divise un Talonflame , decidí seguirlo me transforme en un Braviary, los seguí un buen rato entre árboles y peñascos….. Después hice un salto de fe, todo se borró frente a mi hasta que volví a mi forma de Braviary comencé a evitar las rocas de lo que parecía una pequeño cañón de las montañas….

Otra vez seguía en el mismo plano…. Pase unas extrañas plataformas con la habilidad nueva ya adquirida…. De pronto observo a un Ursaring gigante caminando en cuatro patas con algunas lanzas en su cuerpo, se las retire sin pensar 2 estaban en sus patas traseras, una en la pata delantera izquierda y la ultima en la frente….. Se las retire, una vez retiradas lo vi frente a mi decide acercarme fue en ese momento que se paró para atacarme, yo me cubrí pero lo único que sentí fue una enorme fuerza entrando en mi ser…..Apareció el rostro de Lysson frente a mi…

No puedes enfrentarte a mi ¡Yo soy la libertad!

Esta vez me asegurare de que mueras de verdad

Varios de sus lacayos se dirigieron a mí, golpe el suelo con mis manos, la sombra del Ursaring me rodeo… salieron volando los lacayos, pero venían más esta vez salte y con ambas manos golpee el suelo continúe así varias veces hasta que me acerque a él y termine usando una vez más la fuerza del Ursaring….

(aquí se corta la canción).

Jefe: Bebe chico (dándole un poco de agua).

Satoshi: Que…. Que paso? (despertando).

Chaman: Tuviste algo de fiebre… superaste las pruebas ahora poses cada fuerza de los grandes espíritus.

Jefe: Ven conmigo (saliendo del tipi).

Satoshi: Que? –sorprendido al ver un Trevenant Shiny frente de el-

Chaman: Lo encontramos hace unos meses cuando era tan solo un pequeño Phantump… te vio entrenar así que le dijimos que cuando fuera un poderos Trevenant se uniría a ti (saliendo del tipi).

Satoshi: Ya veo… bienvenido a la familia (dándole la mano en señal de amistad).

Trevenant: Treve, trevenant. (Abrazando al joven asesino).

Jefe: Bien has completado tu misión, niño

Satoshi: Supongo que es un hasta pronto

Chaman: Así es niño..

Después de eso Satoshi guardo a sus 4 pokemon nuevos en pokebolas, guardando su atuendo Mohawk y retirándose a una lancha que dejo en un costado de la isla. Mientras se despedida no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, nuevas habilidades y experiencias…. Definitivamente esta vida aunque tuviera sangre era muy emocionante, emocionado sabría que llegara para mañana a la ciudad de Masmak…. Pero, lo que no pensaba es que aquellas personas que le habían provocado un inmenso dolor llegarían también….

Ending: Rei Yasuda - Mirror


	3. Reencuentros indirectos Desafíos Mayores

3ra parte entregada después de exámenes espero lo disfruten:

Pokemon XY Instrumental Theme:

Por debajo, de las sombras

(Se ve a Ash frente a un espejo y su reflejo muestra una parte asesina y la otra parte es de su viaje en Kalos, el espejo se rompe y nos muestra a Ash frente a un Ejército de templarios)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre

(Ahora Ash está sobre una colina sosteniendo una espada y la hoja bañada en sangre, mira al cielo y aparecen las figuras de Desmond y su padre con una sonrisa)

Tu pasado, se transforma

(Se ve ash cuando era un niño y mientras corre en un túnel va creciendo hasta que llega a su ahora persona un asesino dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos)

En la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha.

(Ash está con la mirada hacia el suelo y una lágrima cae por su mejilla sintió una mano en su hombre miro a atrás y estaban N y Zinnia miran al frente y están Rebecca y Lucy los cinco comienzan a correr y atrás de ellos aparecen Diamond, Brendan y Gold siguiéndolos)

En ti está el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará

Es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor.

(Ash está en la cima de la torre AC Unity y mira al cielo y recuerda sus ex-amigos y familia luego forma un puño en su mano y luego aparece Shaun y aparece un destello de luz)

Engañare a la oscuridad con valor mantendré la paz

(Vemos a Ash en la liga Kanto, luego cambia y está en Jhoto, se enfrenta al Ejército templario de Giovanni)

No importa cuán difícil sea lo voy a lograr

(Ahora Ash está en Hoenn y luego pasa a Sinnoh y realiza el fenómeno lazo con su Zoroak y se preparan para una dura batalla)

La puerta del destino se abrirá y mostrara el futuro.

(Ash lucha contra Giovanni, Helio, Ghechis, Magno, Aquiles y Lysson, luego una fuerte explosión hace presencia y luego está frente a los líderes organizaciones criminales que en sus cuerpos tenían clavadas toda clases de armas punzantes)

Y mi corazón

Ardiendo más allá del sol

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior

(Ash camina sin rumbo fijo y dejando sus huellas y detrás de él los Assassin's siguiéndolo con una sonrisa de pura determinación)

No me detendré, mis objetivos cumpliré, voy a luchar.

Marcado está en mi piel, un assassin yo seré.

Ciudad Masmak (tomen como referencia a la ciudad de Raid), la más importante de toda la región no solamente por tener el aeropuerto principal o por la mezcla de edificaciones musulmanas con algunos toques del cristianismo más bien era porque fue la cuna de los Assassin…. En el aeropuerto llegaba gente que nuestro joven asesino quería olvidar: May, Dawn, Misty, Cilan, Brock, Clemont y Serena junto con su familia se encontraban saliendo de dicho edificio para dirigirse a ciertas actividades que tenía la ciudad por ofrecer, al igual que conocidos de ellos como: Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, Zoey, Anabel. No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro pokemon para pedir información sobre la isla querían ver todo…

Serena: Que hermoso lugar!... donde estarán las tiendas de ropa, centros de performance (dando vueltas muy animada).

Shauna: Sere, cuidado –demasiado tarde ya que había chocado con un joven-

Serena: L-lo siento mucho

¿?: No te preocupes (sonriéndole).

Serena: Perdona cómo te llamas- se me hace conocido-

¿?-Mierda están aquí no puedo dejar que lo sepan- Me llamo…. Logan

Serena:-Observando la vestimenta del chico que consistía: unos jeans azules, deportivas de color negro con la suela blanca, una camisa negra con suéter blanco y una capucha que cubría su rostro - Mucho Gusto, Logan

Logan: Igualmente-gracias Arceus-

Enfermera Joy: alaibtiead ean aljanah matarid baladi qabl 'an aistidea' alshshurtat walqabd ealaa dhlk kunt tueani aleiqab aldhy yastahiqqunah alrrijal mthlak (Aléjate de mí acosador antes de que llame a la policía y te arresten para que sufras los castigos que merecen los hombres como tu)

Max: B-brock que hiciste?!

Brock: Solamente le pregunte si quiera un cafecito….. (Aura depresiva porque a mi)

Logan: wahu yahduth mumradatan (Que sucede enfermera?)

E. Joy: hadha 'ajnabi faqat wasal wabada'at fi mudayaqa (Este extranjero apenas llegó y me comenzó a acosar)

Logan: mumradat hadiat 'ana 'aqul ma hadath walakun ymkn 'an yughfira, la 'aerif thaqafatana (Tranquila enfermera yo le diré lo ocurrido pero puede perdonarlo, no conocen nuestra cultura)

E. Joy: hasanana... walakun la yahduth marratan 'ukhraa (Bien... pero que no se vuelva a repetir)

-En ese instante en que "Logan" se voltea observa al enorme grupo como lo mira asombrado de cómo logro calmar a la histérica enfermera.-

Logan: Oigan, deberían mantener a una distancia prudente de las enfermeras…. La próxima no podría tener suerte.

Cilan: C-como lo hiciste?!

Logan: Bueno…. Aquí en Blackearth tenemos diferentes culturas y por eso antes de salir de casa debes aprender los idiomas.

Misty: Cuantos son?

Logan: 10

Clemont: D-di-diez

May: Como logras aprenderlos todos?!

Logan: Mucha persistencia (sacando un pequeño libro y grabadora de su mochila) tengan.

Dawn: Y esto? (recibiendo aquellos objetos).

Logan: Son para que puedan pasar por la región sin algún inconveniente…. Por cierto las enfermeras Joy en cualquier ciudad te denunciaran como acosador si las invitas a salir en el trabajo como a las oficiales Jenny

Brock: Porque Arceus! Porque! (Llorando al cielo)

Logan: S-si no necesitan más me retiro. (Con un gotón en la nuca)

Para aquel joven que en realidad era Satoshi salir de esa incómoda situación era un regalo, pero justo cuando comenzaba a atravesar la puerta escucho un llamado de un niño de unos 10 u 11 años.

Max: Espera…. Tienes pokemon?

Logan: Si. Porque?

Max: Escuche que aquí los clubes de batalla son muy intensos como los entrenadores que parecen invencibles. Quiero un combate (mostrando una ultraball).

Logan: M-m encantaría pero….

Lucario (se comunica por medio del aura de Ash): Maestro, él es parte de quienes le dieron la espalda…. Muestre su nueva fuerza con alguno de los nuevos en la familia.

Satoshi –también hablando por el aura-: Lucario, sabes que aún sigo lastimado por lo de ciudad Nimbasa. De cualquier manera lo humillaría demasiado.

Lucario: No use pretextos…. Sabes que quieres humillarlos, no le diré a nadie jamás lo sabrá la hermandad.

Satoshi: Bien… -fuera de su subconsciente-

Logan: Una batalla de 1 vs. 1, si? Tengo algunos pendientes

Max: Claro (corriendo al club de batallas más cercano)

Los clubes de batallas en Blackearth eran famosos no solo por la ferocidad de sus entrenadores, también porque se podía adaptar al uso de cualquier pokemon: zonas para batallas acuáticas o de tierra. De igual manera se realizaban pequeños torneos y se colgaba la foto del ganador en su muro de la fama, los torneos empezaban con 56 participantes, reduciéndolos a 2 pero su usaba un tipo en específico conforme iniciaba las eliminatorias hasta quedar los finalistas.

Después de haber pedido la arena de combate y reafirmado el reglamento, se registraron y colocándose en sus respectivos lados de la arena.

Réferi: Bien la batalla de Max de Hoenn y Logan de la región de Blackhearth comenzara, un solo pokemon el 1ro en caer pierde….. Comiencen (el versus del anime de XY).

Max: Bien ve Medicham

Logan: Vamos Trevenant – mostrando a su shiny-

Bonnie: Wow, un Trevenant.

Dawn: Veamos. (Sacando su pokedex)

Pokedex (la voz de la de XYZ): Trevenant. El pokemon árbol viejo. Al ser de tipo fantasma y planta es capaz de controlar a los árboles. Atrapa a aquellos que dañan al bosque y nunca los deja escapar.

May: Vaya un tipo fantasma, espero que Max se haya preparado para esto. (Preocupada por su hermano).

Norman: No hay de qué preocuparse May, lo vi entrenar. Tal vez el ganador ya este decidido (diseño de Ruby Omega y Zafire Alpha).

En la arena:

Max: Bien…. Medicham puño fuego (el pokemon se lanza con uno de sus puños envuelto en llamas).

Logan: Protección (Trevenant crea una pared transparente que al chocar con el puño ocurre una explosión).

Max: Vaya pensé que eras más resistente pero….. (Observando como Medicham está en el aire y el Trevenant sin ningún daño).

Logan: No subestimes a mi amigo….. Usa Golpe Fantasma y luego Garra Umbría (obedeciendo a su entrenador hace ambos golpes a su enemigo dejándolo mal herido).

Max: C-como puede ser esto posible? (observando en la pared de la arena donde se podían observar la imagen de ambos pokemon con una barra que mostraba su salud durante el combate).

Medicham: 75%

Trevenant: 100%

Logan: Ahora usa Mazazo (golpeando al pokemon enemigo).

Max: Usa Pata alta. (Saltando mientras su pierna derecha se vuelve blanca).

Logan-sonriendo ligeramente- Hiperrayo (golpeando al pokemon estrellándolo contra la pared).

Max: No….. (Comenzando a frustrarse).

Medicham: 45%

Trevenant: 100%

Logan: Niño, si no quieres que te humille mejor retírate.

Max: No lo hare…. Patada Ígnea. (Golpeando fuertemente a Trevenant).

Logan: Usa recuperación y prepárate para cualquier cosa. Dime una cosa.

Max: Cual?

Logan: Porque sigues peleando sabes bien que te puedo ganar.

Max: Cuando mi hermana inicio su viaje por Hoenn conoció a alguien llamado Ash quien se veía como un entrenador fuerte…. Pero solamente era un perdedor con una afición de "nunca rendirse" así que por eso peleo….. Para no acabar con él.

Todos los familiares menos los chicos estaban impresionados de la forma en que Max describía a Ash, se le veía un poco de malicia. Ash solamente apretó su puño con mucha furia…. Estaba siendo carcomido por la ira y rencor.

Subconsciente de Ash:

Ash: Así que eso soy para ti? Ya verás mi verdadera fuerza…. Trevenant

Trevenant: Si maestro?

Ash: Es hora de hacer ese movimiento que aprendiste en Sant Regis.

Trevenant: si, no lo fallare maestro.

Ash: Lo se Trevenant.

Fuera de su subconsciente.

Logan: Vaya…. Ya veo porque mi padre no quería que saliera de Blackearth.

Max: Que?

Logan: Aquí la gente que tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad por conseguir algo se merece respeto, no importa cuántas veces haya tropezado….. Mi padre conoció a su amigo, por respeto a la gente que mi familia conoce tengo la responsabilidad de acabar con tu orgullo.

Max: Veamos si puedes…. Medicham Mega-Evoluciona, bien ahora…. (Observa a su pokemon mega-evolucionado mirando hacia todos lados con un rostro de terror) Que rayos sucede?

Logan: Es la habilidad de mi Trevenant…. Zona de Pesadillas, funciona como come sueños de Darkrai pero esta si deja herido a un pokemon.

Max: Medicham vamos reacciona (tratando de despertar a su pokemon sin éxito, este comienza a golpearse así mismo) Deja de hacerte daño!

Logan: No te escucha, él está viviendo una pesadilla que cree que es real….. Terminemos con esto, Trevenant Furia Espectral!

Un aura morada comenzaba a rodear al pokemon que este sonreía con mucha malicia, que es rodeado por varios fantasmas (como los dementores de Harry Potter) seguido de que se arrogan contra Medicham que recibe varias Bola Sombras y Garra Umbría, finalizando con una Sombra Vil tan grande y poderosa que parecía Giratina en persona. Derrotando fácilmente al rival

Réferi: Medicham está fuera de combate, Trevenant gana.

Logan: Debo de admitirlo para ser el hijo de un líder de gimnasio eres patético, tu orgullo como 3er finalista en la liga Hoenn y futuro sucesor del gimnasio te cegó. Creo que deberías tener más humildad y honor. Pero que se puede esperar de un niño inmaduro con poca experiencia en la vida (provoca que Max salga del club llorando).

Norman: Max!... Oye!, te reto a una batalla.

Logan: No creo que su papi lo deba proteger todo el tiempo o sí? (burlándose)

Norman: Ya verás cuando te metes con mi familia! Vigoroth sal!

Logan: Ya que…. Mightyena sal!

Misty: Increíble tiene otro Shiny!

Cilan: Pero es muy diferente a otro que he visto.

Norman: Vigoroth usa Avalancha (obedeciendo el pokemon crea una lluvia de rocas).

Logan: Esquívalo y acércate a él.

Noman: "Que estará planeando" Vigoroth prepárate para cualquier ataque.

Logan: Ahora muérdelo (mordiendo uno de los brazos del pokemon enemigo y electrocutándolo)

Brock: Increíble uso Colmillo Eléctrico sin que se lo ordenara.

May: Anabel, crees que se comunique con sus pokemon sin la necesidad de palabras?

Anabel: No puedo decirlo con seguridad pero se ve que entre pokemon y entrenador se tienen mucha confianza.

De regreso al combate:

Norman: Vamos Vigoroth, resiste! (Comienza a levantarse) bien ahora usa Puño Incremento.

Logan: Atrápalo (con su boca recibe el ataque del rival) Colmillo Ígneo.

Norman: "Demonios este chico es fuerte…. Me recuerda a Ash…. Debo defender el honor de mi hijo y el mío, aunque también hablare con Max sobre como describió al amigo de May"

Logan: Ya me aburrí…. Listo para el final?

Norman: A Q-que te refieres?

Logan: Ya lo vera….. Usa líder Beta.

Inmediatamente Mightyena aulló creando sombras casi transparentes de el mismo, sus ojos se volvieron azules. Cada extraña sombra usaba colmillo eléctrico, ígneo, venenoso e hielo terminado con bola sombra sobre el rival.

Réferi: Vigoroth no puede continuar.

Norman: C-como paso esto? (arrodillado).

Logan: Igual que su hijo, fue cegado por el orgullo y la sobre-confianza….. Debe estar preparado para lo que sea. Bueno nos vemos.

Después de aquella humillante derrota Max al igual que su padre no habían salido en días del Centro Pokemon, el cómo fueron derrotados fácilmente les había afectado de forma muy severa casi no comían, hablaban o tenían una batalla. May y su madre trataban desesperadamente de animarlos sin tener algún éxito…. Hoy May junto con Misty e Iris salieron para comprar algunos suministros, Brock junto con Clemont y su hermana también decidieron acompañarlos.

May: Espero que papá y Max se recuperen.

Brock: No te preocupes May, fue demasiado el shock pero estoy seguro que se les ira pronto.

Iris: Aun así no podemos negarlo, los entrenadores de aquí soy demasiado fuertes.

Misty: Si después de estas vacaciones regreso al gimnasio y lo encuentro para retarme…. ME ASEGUGARE DE HUMILLARLO YO!

Clemont: L-la verdad creo que él te humillaría (riendo con mucho nerviosismo).

Misty: QUE DIJISTE?

Brock: Misty déjalo…. Tiene razón.

Misty: Yo digo que lo pudo vencer fácilmente

May: Si claro co-(chocando con algo) auchh!, perdón.

¿?: No te preocupes fue un accidente.

May: Perdón, me dirías tu nombre?

Marco: Me llamo Marco (tomen de referencia la apariencia de Marcus Holloway de Watch Dogs 2)

May: H-hola mi nombres es May

Marco: Mucho Gusto y….

¿?: Marco, ven tenemos que seguir buscándolo!

Marco: Leaf! Yellow! Vengan. (Ambas chicas llegan junto a su amigo).

Leaf: Marco no podemos perder el tiempo recuerda que tenemos que encontrar a…. Quién eres?

May: Me llamo May, soy de Hoenn.

Bonnie: Señoritas! Alguna quisiera ser la novia de mi hermano?

Clemont: Bonnie, deja de hacer eso! (Utilizando su brazo de Aipom)

Brock: Mamashitas…. No les gustaría ir conmigo a la torre Luminose a declarar nuestro amo….. Porque a mí (siendo golpeado y arrastado por Croagunk)

Yellow: Lo siento, pero ninguna de nosotras está interesada en eso ahora…. Además sin ofender tú hermano y amigo parecen más del otro lado.

Clemont y Brock: NO SOMOS DE ESOS!

Leaf: No se preocupen, hay lugares para gustos un poco más extravagantes en los barrios bajos de Unova.

Clemont y Brock: TAMPOCO SOMOS POKEFILICOS!

Misty: Como sea… escuchamos que buscaban a alguien.

Leaf: Si, se llama Logan.

May: Acaso es un joven que parece pretensioso, e incluso por cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el humilla de forma desagradable a la gente (muy furiosa).

Yellow: Definitivamente es el.

Marco: Bien vamos. (Comenzando a correr).

Misty: Alto, ahí! Te reto a una batalla por que tu amigo humillo al hermano menor de mi amiga.

Leaf: Si provoco a Logan, es obvio que se lo tenía merecido.

Marco: Leaf cálmate, bien…. Se ve que eres muy soberbia, te enseñare a ser humilde.

Misty: Ya lo veras!

En el club de batallas:

Réferi: bien el combate entre la líder de gimnasio de Kanto Misty y el entrenador Marco de Blackearth, será un combate 2 pokemon por retador con cambio….. Comiencen! (Vs del anime XY)

Misty: Bien Staryu ve!

Marco: Un Staryu….. Como sea, ve Relicanth

Misty: Usa rayo burbuja (lanzando varias burbujas hacia Relicanth)

Marco: Usa fortaleza y después ataca con tumba rocas (logrando su cometido, el ataque llega completamente al pokemon).

Misty: Staryu, no! (Mostrando al pokemon completamente débil)

Réferi: Staryu no puede continuar, Relicanth gana el 1er combate.

Misty: Hiciste un buen trabajo descansa (guardando a su pokemon) bien ve Politoed.

Marco: Creí que por ser líder de gimnasio serias todo un desafío…. Que decepción, ve Floatzel (enfureciendo más a Misty)

Misty: Usa Doble-bofetón (atacando con éxito a su enemigo).

Marco: Usa colmillo hielo (congelando por completo al pokemon rana), ahora Aqua- Jet.

Misty: No Politoed (la rana comienza a levantarse) bien ahora usa vozarrón.

Marco: "Te tengo" Usa hidrobomba.

Misty: "Caí en una trampa" (observa a su pokemon completamente derrotado).

Réferi: Politoed no puede continuar, el retador Marco gana.

Misty: C-como paso esto?

Marco: Tienes mucho que aprender, te niegas a aceptar una derrota, te embriagas con el éxito. Crees que eres la mejor…. Por eso no logras nada y jamás lo serás.

Iris: Alto! Sé que tienes un tipo dragón en tu equipo. Yo me encargare que te comas tus palabras.

Marco: Como lo sabes? Si así lo quieres….. Ve Altaria

Iris: Dragonite usa carga dragón.

Marco: Esquívalo y usa dragoaliento (Dragonite recibe de lleno el ataque)

Iris: Resiste, usa Ciclón

Marco: Contrarréstalo con Niebla y usa encanto.

Iris: Dragonite, vamos reacciona (el pokemon queda cautivado por el encanto de Altaria)

Marco: Acabalo con Fuerza Lunar. (Derrotando al rival).

Iris: No puede ser!

Marco: Dices ser más madura pero eres tan infantil y crédula como cualquier niño, te niegas a aceptar que hay quienes son superiores a ti.

Después de aquellos combates, los demás también probaron suerte en las demás actividades siendo derrotados fácilmente perdiendo su prestigio como líderes de gimnasio o entrenadores, participantes de los concursos o artistas, solamente Zoey y Anabel no fueron afectadas tanto por esto.

Mercado central de Masmak.

Podemos observar al joven que responde al nombre de Logan en un restaurante comiendo un Cuscus marroquí con verduras y tfaya (cebolla caramelizada, garbanzos y pasas), mientras consume su comida, 3 personas se sientan en su mesa.

Marco: Tengo que admitirlo eres difícil de localizar….. Maestro.

Logan: Algo…. Bien que paso en el tiempo que me fui?

Leaf: Zinnia no dejaba de preguntar cuando regresarías… Logan.

Yellow: Mejor dicho, Satoshi.

Satoshi: Como sea sé que te enfrentaste mis examigos, Marco.

Marco: Tú también Maestro… como sea debemos ir a Windermere hoy antes del anochecer, debes reunirte con el consejo.

Satoshi: Vamos entonces (terminando su plato y pagando por el).

Ciudad Windermere, 19:30 hrs. Escondite de la hermandad. Cerca del Bosque de Windermere.

¿?: Entonces las habilidades del Maestro Connor son reales, pero son factibles en el combate.

Satoshi: Así es. Lo he vivido y probado, aunque no sé si se me permitirá enseñar esto

¿?: Como sea, trata de buscar la forma en que los Mohawk nos permitan enseñar estas habilidades.

¿?: Muchos quienes decidieron seguir la senda del águila, deberán pasar las pruebas de la tribu para hacerse acreedores de estos dones, no?

Satoshi: Si Maestro.

¿?: Bien demos por terminada la sesión. (Retirándose todos).

Satoshi: Uffff!

Rebecca: Cansado Gran Maestre de los renegados? (sonriendo)

Satoshi: Algo…. Y Shaun, creí que me daría un sermón u otra clase aburrida de historia al estilo templario.

Rebecca: No, esta con Bronzong y Honchkrow en la biblioteca revisando algunos textos antiguos.

Satoshi: Bien (estirando los brazos) y tu Smeargle y Doublade?

Rebecca: En el laboratorio. Dime enserio tienes la habilidades de Connor?

Satoshi: Si y si…. Acaso soy algún mentiroso?

Rebecca: No, pero es fantástico. Seguro Desmond estaría orgulloso de ti.

Satoshi: Si... ya lo creo…. bueno me retiro debo dormir un poco, demasiadas preguntas y demostraciones cansan.

Rebecca: Como sea…. Te veré mañana.

El cuarto de Satoshi en el escondite de la Hermandad. Era sencillo tenía una tina de baño, un ropero con su ropa de civil al pasear por la ciudad, un perchero para su atuendo asesino. Un escritorio, y algunos estantes en los cuales había fotos de el con su familia, amigos, aprendices de la hermandad. Se dio un relajante baño para después vestir un pants de color rojo junto a una camisa gris.

Satoshi: Bien…. Estoy en casa (acostándose en la cama) debo de seguir entrenando Lysson y Giovanni siguen vivos, casi todas las regiones de Pangea son nuestras….. Por el honor de mi familia y la hermandad debo cumplir mi objetivo….. (Bostezando) bueno a dormir.- mientras el asesino dormía 2 de sus pokebolas se abrieron y dos sombra se acomodaron lo más cerca posible de él, la 1ra y más pequeña cerca de su pecho y la otra por la espalda.

Ruta Marina hacia Windermere 23:00 hrs.

Podemos observar al grupo de profesores y líder de gimnasio en busca del asesino en un pequeño barco, dirigiéndose hacia dicha región pero mientras llegaban una indeseada llamada.

Prof. Oak: Vamos Ciprés… viejo amigo debo disculparme con el muchacho además de que me da también curiosidad el Fenómeno Lazo.

Prof. Ciprés: No! Ni tú y tu nieto los dejaremos ser parte de nuestra expedición! Fuiste de quienes lo lastimaron y ahora pretendes llegar como si nada! (colgando la llamada)

Profa. Junniper: Sigue insistiendo, verdad?

Prof. Ciprés: (estresado) Si…. Como puede ser tan insistente?

Prof. Rowan: Olvidas que somos profesores es nuestras bendición y….

Prof. Birch: Maldición (sonriendo) me dijo el capitán que ya estamos cerca.

Prof. Ciprés: Bien (saliendo de la cabina para observar el Mar). Líder Lenora, agradezco que venga con nosotros y perdón por alejarla de su gimnasio.

Lenora: No se preocupe profesor es bueno salir de vez en cuanto….. Sabe dónde podremos encontrar al chico?

Prof. Ciprés: No, pero podemos empezar por la ciudad de Windermere y seguir con el resto…. Además también será una excelente oportunidad de aprender de esta región

Lenora: Supongo que tiene razón…. Buenas noches profesor.

Mientras el profesor observaba a varios Wingull volando sobre el mar, se preguntaba dónde podría empezar a buscar al joven y que le diría al verlo….. decido dejar eso para después y se fue a dormir sin saber que su antiguo asistente junto con otro chico que era rival del joven asesino y una "loli" pelirroja se dirigían por Avión a la región así como una líder de Gimnasio de Kalos junto con su abuelo y también el Prof. Oak con su asistente y nieto.

Puerto de Windermere 8:00 hrs.

El puerto era algo ajetreado, no solamente recibía turistas también mercancías, después de todo era uno de los tres principales puertos de la región. El Prof. Ciprés junto con sus colegas se dirigió al CP más cercano para preparar su plan de encontrar al asesino, es ese mismo momento un señor de una edad avanzada saliendo del aeropuerto con su hiperactiva nieta.

Korrina: Entonces…. Abuelo, dices que aquí tienes un amigo que me ayudara con Lucario?

Cornelio: Si, también a mejorar tu lazo con él.

Korrina: Que esperamos! Vamos! (Patinando rápidamente).

Cornelio: "Es demasiado hiperactiva"- suspira- Espera Korrina

Del otro lado del aeropuerto….

Shota: Alan, recuérdame porque vinimos aquí?

Alan: El Prof. Ciprés dijo que tenía algo que hacer aquí…. Debo saber que es.

Manon Alan…. (Tropezándose) auuhh, no vallas tan rápido.

Alan:-suspirando- Bien…. Busquemos al profesor.

Gary: Abuelo, seguro que el Prof. Ciprés sabe dónde estará Ash?

Prof. Oak: Algo así que debemos buscarlo y seguirlo discretamente.

Tracey: Porque no nos unimos a él y su equipo?

Prof. Oak: Después de lo sucedido en Kalos…. Corto la comunicación conmigo.

Gary: Bien como sea, a buscarlos.

Escondite de la hermandad

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a deslizarse por una cortina de color azul claro que daba a la habitación de nuestro asesino, que comenzaba a despertarse lentamente intento levantarse pero no podía y decido ver porque, en su espalda se encontraba Zoroak y en su pecho un Sylveon acurrucado este solo sonrió levantándose lo más lento y suave posible sin despertar a ambos pokemon, una vez fuera de su habitación comenzó a avanzar hacia el comedor encontrándose con sus aprendices y amigos….

Bruno: Maestro como esta? (mientras comía un cereal).

Satoshi: Bien, como estuviste tú y los demás en mi ausencia?

Gold: Entrenando muy duro con nuestros pokemon maestro (pasando la puerta).

Satoshi: No esperaba menos de ustedes –con cierto aire de orgullo- Bien como les ha ido?

Bruno: Swampert y yo hemos mejorado las debilidades.

Gold: Typhlosion mejora ya estallido, mi defensa contra las armas pesadas ya mejoro…. Incluso podría competir contra ti maestro.

Satoshi: Ya lo veremos (mientras comía fruta con yogurt) y Diamond?

Gold: Fue con Staraptor a dar una vuelta.

Satoshi: Bien. (entra William) Maestro –haciendo una reverencia-.

William: Tranquilo Satoshi… solo vengo a decirte que un Gran Maestre de Kalos viene para que y entrenes a su nieta.

Satsohi: Creo saber quién es….. Diamond sigue sin poder realizar el salto de Fe, verdad?

William: Puede…. Pero si lo ponemos en una altura similar a la torre Luminose se asusta.

Satoshi: Me encargare de ayudarlo…..

Ending: Rei Yasuda - Mirror

* * *

Y los Reviews?


	4. Reencuentros Nada Agradables 1

Por debajo, de las sombras

(Se ve a Ash frente a un espejo y su reflejo muestra una parte asesina y la otra parte es de su viaje en Kalos, el espejo se rompe y nos muestra a Ash frente a un Ejército de templarios)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre

(Ahora Ash está sobre una colina sosteniendo una espada y la hoja bañada en sangre, mira al cielo y aparecen las figuras de Desmond y su padre con una sonrisa)

Tu pasado, se transforma

(Se ve ash cuando era un niño y mientras corre en un túnel va creciendo hasta que llega a su ahora persona un asesino dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos)

En la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha.

(Ash está con la mirada hacia el suelo y una lágrima cae por su mejilla sintió una mano en su hombre miro a atrás y estaban N y Zinnia miran al frente y están Rebecca y Lucy los cinco comienzan a correr y atrás de ellos aparecen Diamond, Brendan y Gold siguiéndolos)

En ti está el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará

Es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor.

(Ash está en la cima de la torre AC Unity y mira al cielo y recuerda sus ex-amigos y familia luego forma un puño en su mano y luego aparece Shaun y aparece un destello de luz)

Engañare a la oscuridad con valor mantendré la paz

(Vemos a Ash en la liga Kanto, luego cambia y está en Jhoto, se enfrenta al Ejército templario de Giovanni)

No importa cuán difícil sea lo voy a lograr

(Ahora Ash está en Hoenn y luego pasa a Sinnoh y realiza el fenómeno lazo con su Zoroak y se preparan para una dura batalla)

La puerta del destino se abrirá y mostrara el futuro.

(Ash lucha contra Giovanni, Helio, Ghechis, Magno, Aquiles y Lysson, luego una fuerte explosión hace presencia y luego está frente a los líderes organizaciones criminales que en sus cuerpos tenían clavadas toda clases de armas punzantes)

Y mi corazón

Ardiendo más allá del sol

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior

(Ash camina sin rumbo fijo y dejando sus huellas y detrás de él los Assassin's siguiéndolo con una sonrisa de pura determinación)

No me detendré, mis objetivos cumpliré, voy a luchar.

Marcado está en mi piel, un assassin yo seré.

* * *

Cerca de una pequeña colina se encontraba un chico de tez clara, con una boina, unas deportivas rojas, un pantalón azul fuerte, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro junto a su Staraptor observando el amanecer….

Diamond: Carajo…. Porque?... Porque no puedo dejar de ser un miedoso?!...-suspirando- será mejor volver al escondite no amigo -Staraptor frotando su cabeza en el cuerpo de su entrenador- Bien vamos….-emprendió el vuelo su pokemon-

* * *

Ciudad de Windermere 9:00 hrs.

El Prof. Ciprés junto a sus compañeros de expedición avanzaban por la ciudad tratando de encontrar alguna pista o enigma que los llevara hacia "Ash", mientras eso ocurría Korrina junto con su abuelo caminaban sin ninguna preocupación observando la hermosa ciudad, Los Oak y Tracey parecían más perdidos que los abuelos entendiendo la tecnología sin contar los errores al no saber el idioma de la ciudad y malentendidos….

Alan y sus compañeros por su parte no tenían ningún inconveniente en pasar por la ciudad y en una que otra tienda de helados y dulces- por parte de Manon-, mientras que los demás….. seguían con su aura depresiva al ser derrotados sin provocarle una sola gota de sudor a los entrenadores, pero decidieron no dejarse llevar por ello y disfrutar de la región…

En el puerto, de un ferry llegaba un chico de pelo verde muy egocéntrico junto con un afeminado de cabello morado vestido como un Cacturne , un bruto castaño pésimo para el romance, una chica de pelo rosa creída para visitar a sus "queridos" rivales….

* * *

Escondite de la hermandad.

Diamond estaba llegando a su destino y trata de pasar desapercibido pero….

Satoshi: Diamond…. Necesito hablar contigo (recargado en la pared)

Diamond:"Mierda…. Arceus porque a mí" S-si maestro

Satoshi: El salto de fe….. no serás ni un asesino novato sin no controlas el miedo.

Diamond: Ya lo sé –muy decaído- lo intento pero el miedo me hace muy impotente (cerrando el puño con furia).

Satoshi:- Colocando su mano en el hombro del chico- El miedo no es de cobardes, el miedo es necesario sin él jamás tendríamos la necesidad de superarnos, así que esfuérzate si amigo?

Diamond: Claro maestro no lo defraudaré (corriendo en el pasillo alejándose).

Shaun: Motivando a los chicos ehh Maestre?

Satoshi: Algo…. Como estuviste ayer con los textos antiguos?

Shaun: Muy cansado…. Pero conseguí algo útil, hablare con William…. Veamos que dice, no?

Satoshi: Tienes razón, bueno me retiro debo ver a mis pokemon.

Satoshi llega a un patio enorme donde se encuentran sus pokemon de la hermandad conviviendo o peleando amistosamente con los de sus viajes, se acostó a la sombra de un árbol mientras eso pasaba Sylveon volvió a acurrucarse junto a su entrenador como un Umbreon Shiny y un Braixen también shiny pero este era de color gris en vez de amarillo y el rojo del pelo que sobresalía era de un color verde que reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de su entrenador, pasaron algunas horas y después de haber caído en un sueño semi-profundo despertó dejando a sus pokemon descansar… para el entrenar con unas sombras que crea Zorua para mejorar en sus combates…..

Puede que muchos digieran que las malas estrategias de Ash creaban malos pokemon pero…. era mentira, el más que nadie sabía el potencial de sus amigos y familia por eso procuraba que ellos controlaran su fuerza. Todos en estos 3 años entrenaban día a día para ser mejores en cuanto a combates o si eran atacados por otros seres humanos….. Querían enorgullecer a su amigo/entrenador.

Después de algunas horas paro aquel entrenamiento y comenzó su entrenamiento mental…. Para la Hermandad un asesino tenía que estar preparado física y psicológicamente para cualquier situación. Los conocimientos de Satoshi sobre los asesinos, templarios, manejo de algunas armas, navegación, etc. se lo debía a sus horas de estudio, preparación y práctica, eso lo hacia el mejor de la hermandad además de ser el 2do en heredar los genes de los Maestres más importantes….

* * *

Mientras en la ciudad Georgia, Drew, Harley, Kenny buscaban a sus respectivos rivales y amores –por parte de Drew y Kenny- pero estaban igual que la familia Oak y Tracey…. Después de varios minutos se detuvieron en un pequeño parque.

Kenny: Demonios, como los encontraremos.

Harley: Como quieres que sepa yo querido es la 1ra vez que vengo a esta región.

Georgia: Saben, creo saber dónde pueden estar (llamando la atención de todos).

Drew: Te refieres a los clubes de batalla?

Georgia: Donde más! Talvez ahí deberían estar.

Harley: Bien, decidido iremos a los clubes de batalla.

* * *

Centro histórico de Windermere.

Vemos como el equipo del Prof. Ciprés avanzan entre los edificios antiguos buscando alguna pista sobre el paradero del "misteriosos héroe de Kalos" como lo habían nombrado ese día después de la derrota del Team Flare….

Lenora: Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco no? (sobándose la nuca del cansancio)

Profa. Juniper: Seria lo mejor no creen?

Prof. Ciprés: Por qué no, busquemos una cafetería. (caminando unas calles más)

Prof. Elm: Es extraño… (viendo su poke-reloj)

Prof. Ciprés: Que sucede Elm?

Prof. Elm: Según la OMP el Prof. Oak salió de Kanto sin decir a donde se dirigía. Es extraño no?

Prof. Rowan: Espero que no nos esté siguiendo….

* * *

Zona comercial de la ciudad

Korrina junto con su abuelo estaban tomando un aperitivo después de haber admirado gran parte de la ciudad.

Korrina:- suspirando- Este Te sabe bien….

Cornelio: Tienes razón… esta infusión de frutos rojos es maravillosa –tomando otro poco de la taza-.

Korrina: Si –sonriendo mientras toma un muffin- entonces abuelo de donde conoces a ese amigo tuyo?

Cornelio: Bueno…. Cuando era niño en ciudad Yantra era muy débil y miedoso por lo cual mi padre jamás me vio como un digno heredero de la Mega-Evolución porque siempre los problemas que tenía usa a Lucario para resolverlos… Era una tarde algo lluviosa cuando uno de los chicos que solía molestarme me robo mi mochila junto a Lucario que se encontraba en su pokebola, trate de enfrentarme a él para recuperarlo pero me venció fácilmente y cuando estuve a punto de darme por vencido…. Flashback:

 **Chico: Vaya heredero resultaste ser…. Ni por tu amigo eres capaz de ponerte en pie. Como sea ahora tengo un Lucario.**

 **Cornelio: pensando - Lo siento amigo, no soy lo suficiente fuerte (apretando sus puños con fuerza) yo… yo… yo soy una burla para mis ancestros-**

 **¿?: Un abusón roba pokemon…. Bueno ya lo he visto todo.**

 **Chico: Y tú quién eres?**

 **¿?: Me llamo William y por lo que veo te falta una lección de humildad.**

 **Chico: Así… ve Dragonite.**

 **William: Alakazam!**

 **Chico: Usa Aliento Dragón (William y Alakazam no responden, el ataque llega cono todo sobre el pokemon) JA! Tú tampoco eres tan fuerte.**

 **William:- riendo levemente- En serio así de crédulo eres, Alakazam ahora!**

 **El pokemon psíquico aparece y voltea al dragón azotándolo contra el suelo varias veces para derrotarlo con Bola Sombra**

 **William: Bien supongo que yo gane. Ahora dame esa mochila**

 **Chico: Nunca! (tratando de golpearlo)**

 **William: Vaya (parando el golpe) se ve que no aceptas la derrota –golpeando sus costillas unas 5 veces luego sujeta su brazo para dislocarle el hombro y le da una patada en la cara-**

 **Chico: M-me vengare (huyendo como pudo dejando la mochila).**

 **William: Oye aquí tienes –entregándole su pertenencia a Cornelio-**

 **Cornelio: Como hiciste eso?**

 **William: Que…. Que cosa?**

 **Cornelio: Esos movimientos de pelea.**

 **William: Eso… mi padre es maestro de artes marciales, quieres aprender? (ofreciéndole su mano)**

 **Cornelio: Claro (aceptándola) por cierto soy Cornelio.**

 **William: Bien Cornelio sígueme**

Fin del Flashback

Cornelio: Desde aquel incidente aprendía a defenderme de aquellos que me veían como un chiste, al igual que yo y Lucario nos volvimos más fuertes protegiéndonos el uno al otro. Tiempo después me enfrente a Blaizeken para obtener la Mega-Evolución…. Después de eso William y su padre me invitaron a Unova para mejorar mis habilidades, mi padre me lo permitió…. Desde que aprendí a defenderme fue más abierto y apoyaba cada cosa que yo decidía.

Korrina: Después que paso? Que hiciste en Unova?

Cornelio: Eso es un secreto que pronto descubrirás (sonriéndole) bueno sigamos.

Korrina: Bueno –inflando un poco sus cachetes porque no le digo que hizo en Unova su abuelo-

Cornelio – Si supieras que soy un Assassin como aquel chico, de seguro enloquecería-.

* * *

Club de batallas.

Mientras el grupo traidor fue a ver las peleas realizadas algunos pudieron observar a ciertos conocidos…

Drew: Vaya, vaya, vaya si es la Perdedora Balance que haces aquí?

May: Nada que te importe Drew. Harley?

Harley: Así es chiquilla tonta y por lo que veo terminaste en el último lugar de la competencia…. Dime perder es un deporte? (con cierta malicia)

May: Y ustedes que?

Drew: Acabamos en los 5 primeros.

Harley: 4to y 5to lugar –en este último señala a Drew-

May: C-como sea solo tropecé un poco… pero los venceré a todos!

* * *

Dawn: Kenny!

Kenny: Dawn? Zoey? Cómo están?

Zoey: Yo bien… Dawn algo mal porque perdió.

Kenny: No te preocupes DD, a mí tampoco me fue bien. (sonriendo un poco)

Dawn: No me digas DD!

Zoey: Como sea… en qué lugar quedaste?

Kenny: 6to y tu?

Zoey: También pero Dawn quedo en 9no lugar.

Kenny: Auch…. Veo que en Blackhearth es otra cosa, no?

Zoey: Así es.

* * *

Georgia: Miren que me encuentro la peor maestra dragón del mundo.

Iris: Cállate!

Georgia: Porque? Si al menos digo la verdad –sonriendo con mucha satisfacción- Incluso me enfrente a la líder de gimnasio Clair en Johto, ella si fue una verdadera rival para mis pokemon.

Iris: Así pues…. Ella dijo que talvez me entrenaría para ser la mejor Maestra de tipo Dragón de todos los tiempos –con cierto orgullo-

Georgia: Creo que más bien serás la mayor burla dragón de todos los tiempos.

Iris: Eres una…. (tomando a Georgia y empezando una pelea)

* * *

Cilan:- Que bueno que no vino también….-

Burgundy: Líder Cilan!

Cilan: - Donde esta Giratina para que acabe conmigo- H-hola Burgundy…

Burgundy: Hoy… en esta Región te demostrare que soy mejor que tú!

* * *

Después de muchas horas…. Más bien 2000 años de discusiones entre rivales y peleas sin sentido e incluso batallas pokemon que terminaron en empate o casi destrozando la arena. Se retiraron a tomar un café…..

En la cafetería se sentía la tensión que traía consigo la reunión "amistosa" de rivales….

Clemont: B-bueno creo que…. (notando que falta Bonnie) Y Bonnie?!

Brock: Un momento! Miren eso (señalando una pequeña arena donde se veía un combate)

Anabel: Veo que hay esta tu hermana

Clemont: Que esperamos! Vamos! (llega 1ro a la arena) Bonnie no me vuelvas a hacer eso, entiendes?!

Bonnie: Mira hermano el Prof. Ciprés esta peleando con el Prof. Oak

Clemont: Que?

* * *

Y efectivamente se encontraba el Prof. Oak con su Nidoking peleando con el Garchomp del Prof. Ciprés

* * *

Prof. Oak: Usa Taladro, vamos Ciprés deja que te acompañe en esta expedición.

Prof. Ciprés: usa Ala de Acero, Jamás fuiste de quienes le dio la espalda y ahora quieres llegar como si nada a pedirle que información de su habilidad!

(El ataque de Garchomp golpea gravemente a Nidoking)

Prof. Ciprés: Usa Aliento Dragón y acaba con el! (Derrotando al Nidoking).

Gary: Bien veo que tendrá que ser por las malas…. Ve Blastoise.

Prof. Ciprés:- Demonios Garchomp ya está muy agotado debo pensar rápido-

¿?: Esperen!

Prof. Ciprés: Alan!

Alan: Me encargo yo profeso, sal Charizard.

Gary: Veo que tienes Mega-Evolución.

Alan: Tú también, empezamos de una vez o calentamos (cruzando sus brazos)

Gary: Bien…. Blastoisei mega-evoluciona.

Alan: Tu igual Charizard.

* * *

Pasaron por lo menos 2 horas de combate con lanzallamas, hidrobombas, anillo ígneo, carga dragón, hidrocañon, Doragon Cro XD. Quedando Alan como vencedor por la presión que su Charizard ejerció sobre Gary. Después de aquel combate Serena se encontró Miette quien le presumió que fue 2 veces la más alta que ella en repostería y espectáculos pokemon…. Luegoooo nuevamente de discusiones volvieron a la misma cafetería a aclarar ciertos puntos que aun dejaban dudas.

* * *

Brock: Bien empecemos por los profesores… Prof. Oak tiene algo que decir?

Prof. Oak: Me gustaría saber el porqué, mis colegas no me informaron sobre esta expedición?

Brock: Prof. Ciprés

Prof. Ciprés: Ya le dije al igual que ustedes solo lo utilizaron, nunca se mostraron verdaderamente confiados en el…. Además tengo cosas que saber de él y la hermandad…

Brock: Bien los demás?

Alan: Vine para ver si podía ayudar al profesor en algo de esta expedición…. Manon me quiso acompañar y Shota quería ver si los retos aquí son mejores que la liga.

Burgundy: Solamente vine para derrotar a Cilan.

Georgia: Nosotros queríamos probar suerte aquí y de paso ver si habían progresado algo ellos.

Brock: Hasta aquí hay cosas aclaradas… Prof. Ciprés si no es molestia nos podría decir porque busca a Ash?

Prof. Ciprés: -dudando si decir o no el motivo- Bien…. Antes de la batalla de Alan contra Ash le mostré un pergamino sobre el Fenómeno Lazo como en la aldea Ninja decía algo similar… resulta que son falsos, en algunos inscritos y libros de Kalos, Hoenn y Kanto como en lo que quedo de la cultura Mohawk en Unova describiendo a hombres con capucha y espadas pequeñas en salían de sus manos, corriendo por los techos y haciendo saltos que parecían hazañas sobrehumanas….. Tiempo después descubrimos que un cierto grupo de personas llamados Nizaríes tenían ciertos nexos con los asesinos además de que un pequeño porcentaje de esa población nacía con esa habilidad.

Alan: Entonces… Ash es de ese pequeño grupo?

Lenora: Totalmente… llevamos algunas horas buscando alguna pista de donde podrían estar. (en eso el Chespin de Manon escapa)

Manon: Chespin… ven.

Alan: Manon!

Prof. Ciprés: sigámoslos

Chespin sigue corriendo por la ciudad hasta llegar a lo que era la zona cerca del bosque donde se encontraba un callejón. Es eso el pokemon para y se asoma discretamente a ver algo en el callejón, justamente en ese momento llega Manon junto con los demás….

* * *

Encapuchado: Entonces que sabes del próximo Maestre?

Encapuchado 2: No mucho que es un joven de Kanto, algo como el hijo adoptivo del actual Maestre.

Encapuchado: Nada más?

Encapuchado 2: No, también de que tiene un Greninja único y participo en las ligas de las demás regiones para encontrar a los templarios.

Encapuchado: Yo solo sé que fue con los Mohawk para aprender las habilidades del gran Maestre Connor.

Encapuchado 2: Como sea debemos volver a la hermandad?

Encapuchado: Recuerdas el camino, no?

Encapuchado 2: Por supuesto que sí, acaso crees que soy idiota (saltando por encima del muro y pasando el bosque.)

* * *

Al escuchar eso todos decidieron pasar al bosque para buscar donde se escondía el joven azabache, minutos… quizás horas pasaron sin tener éxito hasta que Manon tropezó encontrando una extraña entrada hecha de piedra con el emblema casi borroso de los Asesinos, pasaron por dicha entrada que estaba casi por completo oscuro gracias al Luxray de Clemont fue más fácil atravesar el misteriosos camino….. después de unos 25 o 30 minutos de caminar observaron lo que parecía ser el salón de un palacio con un piso de mármol perfectamente brilloso y un candelabro dorado con hermosos detalles en él, también observaron que el lugar parecía como una especie de corte con una pequeña terraza con varias sillas además de que abajo se observaba una pequeña fuente con una sirena que custodiaba una almeja de oro… dentro de la cual había una pequeña copa.

La admiración paso rápidamente cuando sintieron un ligero piquete y cayeron desmayados… al despertar observaron una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, solamente un pequeño foco que brilla levemente sobre ellos mientras se encontraban con manos y pies atados a unas sillas de madera vieja, en eso entran 2 sujetos uno de ellos tenía la misma vestimenta que le habían visto a Ash pero de color rojo oscuro y su compañero de un color amarillo opaco con dorado.

* * *

¿?: Bien…. Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

¿?: Por lo que vemos no son de la región.

Serena: B-bueno buscamos un pokemon y encontramos una entrada y decidimos ver a donde nos llevaba…

Clemont: Serena no te malgaste con este sujeto, si quieren saber algo lo sabrán cuando queramos hablar…. (Un florete español se acerca a su cuello)

¿?: Bien si quiero saber algo lo sabré ahora, pero antes déjame decirte algo si te quieres lucir ante esa chica mejora un poco, no?

Shaun: Brendan basta al pobre chico casi lo matas del susto, William quiere verlos.

Mientras liberan a cada uno de ellos, podían notar que el nerd casi se orina en los pantalones pasaron por unos pasillos con algunos retratos de personas desconocidas con la misma vestimenta de sus "captores" hasta que llegaron a un pequeño estudio donde encontraron a un señor casi de la 3ra edad junto con una hermosa chica de cabello rubio.

Clemont: Korrina?!

Korrina: Ah, Hola chicos

Serena: Que haces aquí?

Korrina: Mi abuelo conoce a alguien de aquí y me dijo que aquí me entrenarían para mejorar con Lucario

William: Nos volvemos a ver profesor y por lo que veo no viene solo.

Prof. Ciprés: Bueno… yo…

William: No se preocupe, no diré nada solamente síganme. Cornelio amigo ven, conocerán al siguiente Maestre Assassin. (mientras pasaban por varios pasillos).

Korrina: Abuelo, entonces tu estas en la hermandad?

Cornelio: No, más bien estaba se puede decir que me retire. Una pregunta William ese chico acaso paso por Kalos?

William: SI, con mucho esfuerzo gano la medalla del gimnasio de tu nieta.

Cornelio: Pero quién? muchos la obtuvieron con esfuerzo. –con mucho orgullo-.

Se abrió un enorme portón donde observaron una arena tan grande que parecía de alguna Liga en ella se encontraba…. El joven asesino que los profesores buscaban, a quien Serena quería secretamente volver a ver, el rival de Alan y Shota… Satoshi.

N: Bien Satoshi listo?

Satoshi: Listo. (aparecen varios soldados de la Marina Española de 1715) Muy Fácil.

Saca 2 espadas de la real marina inglesa, se pone en posición de guardia mientras observa su enemigo varios de estos se lanzan contra él, Serena, Miette y Korrina casi gritan por temor a que fuera atacado pero este bloquea el ataque con su espada y la otra termina matando al soldado, varios intentaron lo mismo sin éxito, después llegaron 2 brutos que de igual manera intentaban acabar con él. Aprovechando la lentitud de estos hombres evito la cuchilla de ambas hachas desbaratando la defensa de ambos hombres usando sus hojas ocultas para acabar con ambos, los cuerpos desaparecen y sale Zoroak detrás de N.

Satoshi: Gracias Zoroak,- acariciando la cabeza del pokemon- ten cómela (ofreciéndole una baya Peragu que acepta gustosamente Zoroak ese detalle de su entrenador).

Cornelio: Veo que no era mentira, realmente eres un gran asesino.

Satoshi: Maestro Cornelio –sorprendido-

Cornelio: Asi es, veo que tu habilidad en el combate es impecable pero…. Quiero ver que tanto en el combate pokemon.

Satoshi:-observa al resto del grupo poniendo una mirada fría hacia su exfamilia y amigos- Y ellos?

William: Por razones desconocidas encontraron la entrada a la hermandad parece que quieren hablar contigo.

Satoshi: Ya veremos. Entonces maestro quiere que entre a Korrina pero en qué?

Cornelio: Solamente ayuda a que mejore su lazo con Lucario.

Satoshi: Bien Korrina, vamos al arena. Un pokemon en esta batalla

Korrina: Me parece bien.

* * *

 ** _Versus de X/Y, serie._**

* * *

Korrina: Bien Lucario sal. (materializando el pokemon humanoide)

Satoshi: Justo lo que quería, sal amigo llego la hora de pelear (lanzando la pokebola de su Lucario)

Cilan: Ash tiene un Lucario!

May: Veamos (sacando su Pokedex)

Pokedex de Kalos: Lucario, el Pokémon aura y la forma evolucionada de Riolu. Lucario lee los pensamientos de otros y anticipa sus movimientos al detectar sus auras.

Korrina: Esto será Increíble…. Lucario usa Puño incremento.

Satoshi: Esquívalo y usa Pulso Dragón (Lucario enemigo recibe el ataque).

Korrina: Buen movimiento, pero eso no me detendrá usa Poder oculto

Satoshi: Contrarréstalo con Hiperrayo

Korrrina: Ahora usa Garra Umbría (afectando al de Ash).

Satoshi: Usa recuperación y luego danza espada.

Korrina: Patada Baja.

Satoshi: Protección (impidiendo el ataque provocando que salga volando hasta su entrenadora el enemigo). Bien Puño Drenaje y Certero –aprovechando la recuperación de su rival acierta ambos golpes-.

Korrina: Usa Puño Hielo.

Satoshi: Puño Eléctrico para contrastarlo. (se crea una nube de polvo donde ambos pokemon salen).

Korrina: Ash! Aunque ese no sea tu nombre real…. Voy a admitirlo esta batalla me está llenando de emoción que creí perdida hace tiempo. Usa Protección!

Satoshi: Gracias, por el cumplido. Pero esto aún no acaba, ahora Amago (destruyendo la protección de su rival).

Korrina: Defensa Férrea.

Satoshi: Usa Puño Bala (El Lucario de Korrina recibe el daño completo)

Korrina: Usa Danza Espada... Bien es hora de ser serios, Lucario Mega-Evoluciona (Completando su transformación) Usa Hueso Veloz.

Satoshi: Esquívalo y usa esfera aura. (esquivando apenas dura el ataque y lanzando varias esferas de color azul cielo).

Korrina: Rayos, Lucario... (comienza su pokemon a envolverse en un aura roja) No..., está perdiendo el control de nuevo.

* * *

El Lucario de Korrina volvía a perder el control, eso no había pasado desde que Ash la reto a una batalla por la medalla de gimnasio... Lucario se encontraba en un estado crítico que volteaba a todos lados como si estuviera buscando una presa, observo a Bonnie y sin dudar corrió hacia ella... quizá con la intención de golpearla en un acto de desesperación por proteger a su hermana Clemont lanza a su Luxray... Sin embargo recibió un Mega Puño dejándolo en Knock- Out... Pero una extraña pared detuvo a Lucario antes de ejecutar el golpe sobre la pequeña niña.

* * *

Shaun: Veo que llegue a tiempo, gracias Xatu. (que responde con su sonido característico).

Clemont: Q-que usaste?

Shaun: Use espacio Raro, ahora mismo está rodeando toda esta zona de la arena.

De regreso al combate.

Korrina: Lucario, reacciona! (le gritaba pero seguía siendo ignorada mientras trataba Lucario de romper el espacio Raro)

Satoshi: Korrina!. Lucario está siendo controlado por sus instintos tendré que debilitarlo, así que perdóname si lo hiero demasiado.

Korrina: Has lo que sea necesario, pero has que vuelva a la normalidad.

* * *

Japanese Pokemon XYZ Theme - Nightcore (English Subs) – les recomiendo este OST-

* * *

Satoshi: Asintiendo- Lucario es hora de mostrar nuestro verdadero poder (mientras su pokemom sonríe abiertamente).

Demostraremos lo fuertes que somos!

Un remolino de energía rodeo a Lucario, que al desparecer muestra la altura de un Mega Lucario además de que los picos de sus manos son remplazados por brazaletes en ambas muñecas similares a los de Satoshi, es cubierta por una túnica (el traje de Altair) y portando una espada larga en su espalda, después abre los ojos mostrando un brillo mucha más alto para después rugir levantando la tierra y llamando la atención de su enemigo que no duda en usar Velocidad Máxima para después usar Bola Sombra.

Satoshi: Esquívalo y usa detección (el pokemon cierra los ojos y se concentra), ahora usa Ataque Óseo y Combate cercano. –Lucario fuera de control recibe ambos ataques aumentando mas su furia lanzando varias esferas auras de color rojo-

Salta y usa Raklat Alnnusr (Patada del Águila)- consiguiéndolo afectando más al Lucario pero este aprovecha el tiempo de aterrizaje y acierta 2 puños hielo- (quejido por el dolor de ambos golpes) Mierda, es muy fuerte.

Serena: Que pasa?! (mostrando cierta preocupación).

William: Igual que con Greninja, el dolor que siente Lucario lo siente Satoshi pero este se siente peor o al mismo nivel.

Prof. Ciprés: Pero como es eso posible?

William: La sincronización es más fuerte si el entrenador y pokemon crecen juntos o comparten el mismo sentimiento, de igual manera se puede variar el resultado. Gallade se sincronizo con él ya que ambos en algún momento compartieron el sentimiento de superación, también si aún no lo han notado Lucario y Satoshi tienen los ojos azules

Todos por instinto voltean y comprueban que era cierto ambos tenían el mismo color de ojos…. Ese era el verdadero poder del Fenómeno Lazo…

Satoshi: Vamos Lucario…. Usa de nuevo Raklat Alnnusr y combínalo con Alnnasr Strayk (afectando al enemigo ahora mas) hazlo retroceder con varios Alnnasr Strayk – golpean consecutivamente al enemigo dejándolo mal herido pero aun con energía para pelear.- Usa vista del Águila y anticipa cualquier ataque.

El Lucario enemigo lanzo varias bola sombra y esferas auras, que son fácilmente esquivadas, llevado por la furia usa garra umbría- Usa Puño Fuego y luego eléctrico.- cada vez el enemigo se encontraba cansado- Bien es hora de usar nuestra verdadero poder Lucario…. Usa Sayf min Altaïr (espada de Altair).

Lucario toma la espada de su espalda la cual se ve envuelta en un aura azul rey y se dirige a toda velocidad atacando a diestra y siniestra al Lucario de Korrina, después de unos segundos guarda la espalda volviendo a su forma original mientras que detrás de el ocurre una pequeña explosión que deja al Lucario de Korrina fuera de combate.

Aquí acaba el OST

Korrina: Lucario (tomando la cabeza de su amigo y susurrando) soy una tonta debería dejarte con un mejor entrenador…..

Satoshi: No digas eso, eres buena pero aun así esto podía haber ocurrido en cualquier momento –ofreciendo su mano- levante, te enseñare a ti y Lucario a controlar ese problema.

Korrina: En serio?

Satoshi: Claro, eres una amiga y parte de mi familia así que te ayudare (sonriéndole)

Korrina: Gracias (abrazándolo de forma un "poco" comprometida)- nahhhh está pegando un chingo sus pechos al azabache…. Aquí va a ver mucha sangre-

Satoshi: S-si de nada. (sonrojándose por la muestra de afecto de la chica) Bueno mejor nos separamos y vemos como iniciar su entrenamiento.

Korrina: Claro.

Brock: Ash quiero una explicación de…. (tomando por el hombro al azabache…. Grave error).

Satoshi: -toma su brazo y lo pone en posición de control como en la defensa personal- escucha, tu ni nadie de ustedes quienes me dieron la espalda me pueden exigir.

¿?: Y nosotros que?

¿Quiénes serán esos que llamaron a Ash?

¿Diamond realmente hará el salto de fe?

¿Por qué Serena deseaba volver a ver a Ash?

* * *

Ending - Rei Yasuda: Mirror


	5. Reencuentros Nada Agradables 2

Brock: Ash quiero una explicación de…. (tomando por el hombro al azabache…. Grave error).

Satoshi: -toma su brazo y lo pone en posición de control como en la defensa personal- escucha ni tu ni nadie de ustedes me pueden exigir.

¿?: Y nosotros que?

* * *

Aquellos desconocidos llamaron la atención de Ash que al voltear se encuentra con Delia y Red Ketchum, su familia… o lo que pudo tener en el pasado, ambas personas se dirigen al joven azabache que libera a Brock seguido que avanza y se encuentra cara a cara con ellos.

* * *

Satoshi: Que hacen aquí? Y como supieron dónde encontrarme?

Red: El diario donde el Prof. Oak Anota sus poemas tiene un pequeño localizador, así dimos contigo.

Delia: Venimos por ti

Satoshi: Por mi…. –suspira- no tengo 4 años para necesitarte, es más desde que inicie mi entrenamiento juré no volver a Pueblo Paleta.

Red: Q-que?

Satoshi: Me enseñaron a ser independiente, solamente regrese para no dar sospechas. Bueno pueden irse….. Si mencionan algo a de este escondite al mundo los silenciare (retirándose).

Delia: Vamos vuelve con tu familia!... Eres igual que tu padre! (golpe bajo).

Satoshi: NI SE TE OCURRA METERLO A EL… A DIFERENCIA DE TI, EL JAMAS QUIZO ESCONDERME NADA, EL QUERIA QUE FUERA UN ASESINO Y SI NO QUERIA A EL NO LE IMPORTARIA ME ESTARIA APOYANDO, PERO SABES QUE…. SOY UN ASESINO Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA, NO SOLAMENTE TENGO AQUÍ FAMILIA SI NO TAMBIEN SE QUE NO ME ABANDONARAN COMO USTEDES!

Red: Ash! Si no vienes por las buenas…

Brendan: Lo siento pero ya escucharon a mi maestro y amigo, si insistes tanto (preparando su pokeball y se le unen Yellow, Leaf, Zinnia, Diamond, N y Gold).

Satoshi: Bájenlas! (los asesinos obedecieron) bien iré con ustedes…. Si me ganan en un combate.

* * *

Pokemon XY&Z Opening Instrumental:

Por debajo, de las sombras

(Se ve a Ash frente a un espejo y su reflejo muestra una parte asesina y la otra parte es de su viaje en Kalos, el espejo se rompe y nos muestra a Ash frente a un Ejército de templarios)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre

(Ahora Ash está sobre una colina sosteniendo una espada y la hoja bañada en sangre, mira al cielo y aparecen las figuras de Desmond y su padre con una sonrisa)

Tu pasado, se transforma

(Se ve ash cuando era un niño y mientras corre en un túnel va creciendo hasta que llega a su ahora persona un asesino dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos)

En la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha.

(Ash está con la mirada hacia el suelo y una lágrima cae por su mejilla sintió una mano en su hombre miro a atrás y estaban N y Zinnia miran al frente y están Rebecca y Lucy los cinco comienzan a correr y atrás de ellos aparecen Diamond, Brendan y Gold siguiéndolos)

En ti está el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará

Es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor.

(Ash está en la cima de la torre AC Unity y mira al cielo y recuerda sus ex-amigos y familia luego forma un puño en su mano y luego aparece Shaun y aparece un destello de luz)

Engañare a la oscuridad con valor mantendré la paz

(Vemos a Ash en la liga Kanto, luego cambia y está en Jhoto, se enfrenta al Ejército templario de Giovanni)

No importa cuán difícil sea lo voy a lograr

(Ahora Ash está en Hoenn y luego pasa a Sinnoh y realiza el fenómeno lazo con su Zoroak y se preparan para una dura batalla)

La puerta del destino se abrirá y mostrara el futuro.

(Ash lucha contra Giovanni, Helio, Ghechis, Magno, Aquiles y Lysson, luego una fuerte explosión hace presencia y luego está frente a los líderes organizaciones criminales que en sus cuerpos tenían clavadas toda clases de armas punzantes)

Y mi corazón

Ardiendo más allá del sol

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior

(Ash camina sin rumbo fijo y dejando sus huellas y detrás de él los Assassin's siguiéndolo con una sonrisa de pura determinación)

No me detendré, mis objetivos cumpliré, voy a luchar.

Marcado está en mi piel, un assassin yo seré.

* * *

Delia: C-cómo?

Satoshi: Lo que escuchaste…. un combate si ganan me voy con ustedes, si pierden desaparecen de mi vida junto con ellos (apuntando a sus a sus examigos, Oak y Tracey) y bien?

Serena: Peleare junto a tu madre. (sorprendiendo a Delia) sé que solamente tiene un Pokemon por eso la voy ayudar

Alan/Shota: Igual nosotros!

Satoshi: como sea, vamos a la arena

* * *

Arena de Combate:

El ambiente se sentía muy tenso la antigua familia de Ash junto con 2 rivales y su ex mejor amiga de la infancia se enfrentarían, loa Oak le rezaban a Arceus que el combate fuera rápido, los asesinos estaban tranquilos y los demás…. Bueno….. estaban atentos entre ellos se preguntaban que tanto habrá mejora nuestro protagonista en 3 años de ausencia.

* * *

Algo de ambiente: (será corta la pelea). -Battle! Rival Hugh - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Music Extended-

* * *

N: Muy bien, será una batalla simple, los retadores solamente sacaran un pokemon y el retado 2. Están de acuerdo? (todos asienten) Comiencen.

Delia: Mr. Mime!

Serena: Braixen!

Satoshi Hada y Fuego… bien, Krookodile! Torterra! Vamos

Bonnie: May me prestas tu Pokedex

May: Si aquí tienes (entregándole la pequeña enciclopedia)

Bonnie: Gracias y ahora.

* * *

Pokedex: Krookodile, el Pokémon intimidación y la forma evolucionada de Krokorok. Krookodile puede destruir un automóvil con sus quijadas.

Torterra, el Pokémon continente. Es largo y de naturaleza sedentaria. Ofrece un lugar ideal para que Pokémon pequeños hagan sus nidos.

* * *

Satoshi: Tienen el 1er movimiento.

Serena: Braixen Lanzallamas contra Torterra

Delia: Usa doble bofetón contra Krookrodile (ambos pokemon obedecen pero son golpeados por una tormenta de arena)

Ash: Creyeron que sería así de fácil! Krookrodile Cara Susto, Torterra Tormenta de Hojas! (ambos obedeciendo a su entrenador. Krookodile usando cara susto provocando un ligero trauma en los rivales para luego ser brutalmente golpeados por la tormenta de hojas).

Delia: No…. Mr. Mime usa Día Soleado.

Serena: Braixen Llamarada.

Satoshi: Krookrodile usa Garra Dragón sobre Mr. Mime, Torterra hazlo ya!

Mr. Mime recibe la Garra Dragón que lo saca volando y Torterra bloquea Llamarada de Braixen con Escalarrocas al mismo tiempo que la eleva golpeando a Mr. Mime y Braixen, para terminar Torterra usa Bola de Energía y Krookrodile usa Roca Afilada debilitando a los contrincantes.

* * *

Fin del OST- inserten Not Gonna a Die – Skillet.

* * *

Satoshi: Ni siquiera sirvieron para calentamiento. Bien Alan Shouta empezamos

Alan: Bien, Charizard!

Shota: Sceptile!

Satoshi: Bien salgan ya (materializándose Charizard que poseía 2 cubre garras de Metal con las Mega piedras y Sceptile tenía una hombrera con su mega-piedra).

Clemont: Ash tiene a Charizard y Sceptile?!

Brock: Cuando lo acompañe en Kanto, Johto y Hoenn obtuvo a ambos pokemon

Shouta: Cuando….

Satoshi: Cuando volví a casa, me otorgaron las mega-piedras….. Empezamos o calentamos? (cruzándose de Brazos)

Alan: Charizard Usa Lanzallamas

Shouta: Usa Drenadoras.

* * *

Ambos contrincantes usaron sus respectivos ataques, pero estos son frenados por Golpe Bis de Sceptile desviando el lanzallamas y Furia Dragón de Charizard destruyendo las Drenadoras.

* * *

Alan: Que?!

Satoshi: Busca mejores ataques si me quieres vencer.

Shouta: Hojas Navajas sobre Sceptile

Satoshi: Planta Feroz. (golpeando al Sceptile de Shouta).

Alan: Ala de Acero

Satoshi: Ataque de Ala. (colisionando ambos ataques provocando una nube de polvo y saliendo ilesos).

Alan: Garra Dragón

Satoshi: Cuchillada (hiriendo gravemente al Charizard de Alan)

Shouta: Agilidad y hojas navajas.

Satoshi: Golpe y Terremoto (ambos ataques colisionan y dejando con pequeñas heridas para el de Shouta y el de Ash sin ningún daño) .

Alan: Anillo Ígneo sobre Sceptile.

Satoshi: Rayo Solar (ambos reciben el daño).

Shouta: Pulso Dragón.

Satoshi: Charizard, Aliento Dragón (ambos reciben daño).

Shouta: Creo que debemos ser serios, Mega-Evolución

Alan: Responde a mi…. Mega-Evolución

Satoshi: Como sea…. – tomando una moneda- Alan, Reina o caballero?

Alan: Que? Eso que tiene que ver?

Satoshi Solo escoge.

Alan: Reina

Satoshi:-lanza la moneda- Caballero… Sceptile, Charizard Mega-Evolucionen.

* * *

Levanto su hoja oculta de la mano izquierda que se rodeó de una luz color gris, en ese instante 2 tornados de energía rodearon a ambos pokemon, en cuanto termino el tornado de energía verde mostro a Sceptile y el de Charizard que era de color azul rey, se revelaron las Mega-Evoluciónes- La de Charizard es X- con un pequeño detalle, ambos pokemones como su entrenador tenían los ojos de color dorado.

* * *

Satoshi: 2do Round…. Sceptile Atizar, Charizard Mega Puño.

Sceptile tomo a su contrincante azotándolo fuertemente en el piso y Charizard golpeo fuertemente con Mega Puño la mandíbula del otro Charizard.

Alan: Puño Trueño

Shouta: Garra Dragón

Satoshi: Sceptile Golpe Bis sobre Charizard, Charizard usa Sofoco sobre Sceptile

Cada ataque choca provocando una ligera estela de polvo pero logramdo un gran impacto que hizo que todos los presentes se cubrieran los ojos, para observar a los pokemon de Alan y Shouta, los cuales se veían exhaustos.

Alan: No me rendiré…. Charizard Anillo Ígneo!

Shouta: Planta Feroz! (ambos rivales reciben el ataque de lleno).

Satoshi: Mejor acabo esto de una vez (el Sceptile de Ash se rodea en una aura verde) Sceptile aprovecha Espesura junto con liviano y combínalo con Ataque Rápido y Golpe.

Charizard usa Lanzallamas con Mar de llamas (Charizard se levanta rodeándose de Fuego color azul y sus ojos se vuelven completamente de color rojo)

* * *

Sceptile aprovechando Liviano como habilidad Oculta aumento su velocidad dando un rápido y preciso ataque rápido, la Espesura lo ayudo mejorando sus ataques por lo que el golpe resulto más efectivo.

Charizard también usando Mar de Llamas aumento su lanzallamas dañando de forma crítica al de Alan.

* * *

Satoshi: Sceptile termina con Rayo Solar, Charizard usa Poder Solar con Sceptile para aumentar el daño, luego usa Cola Dragón y Movimiento Sísmico.

* * *

En la arena comenzaba a sentirse calor como si el sol golpeare aquel lugar, dándole la potencia a Sceptile para acabar con su rival usando Rayo Solar.

Charizard Golpe fuerte con cola dragón para usar movimiento sísmico en el de Alan, los pokemon de Alan y Shouta fueron derrotados.

* * *

N: Ambos Pokemon no pueden continuar, la victoria es para Satoshi.

Satoshi: Gracias amigos tomen un descanso (guardando a sus compañeros al deshacer la Mega-Evolución)

Shouta: Gracias, Sceptile.

Alan: Charizard, bien hecho amigo. Debo admitirlo Ash te volviste muy fuerte.

Satoshi: Gracias pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre real.

Red: Bien Ash es hora de nuestro combate.

Satoshi: Supongo que es cierto

* * *

Vs. Lance/Red - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended– mi soundtrack favorito-. Ideal para esta pelea

* * *

Red: Blastoise

Satoshi: Aerodactyl

Gary: Desde cuando tienes un Aerodactly, Ash?!

Satoshi: Eso no te incumbe. Hiperrrayo

Red: Rayo Hielo. (ambos ataques colisionan) Onda Certera

Satoshi: Poder Pasado y Ataque Ala (hiriendo a Blastoise), Rápido usa colmillo eléctrico

Red: Blastoise no!, usa Pulso Umbrío

Satoshi: Vuelve a usar Ataque ala y luego cabeza de Hierro. (vuelve a acertar otro golpe), se ve que perdiste el tiempo, Red acaso los lujos y los entrenadores sin experiencia que te retaban te volvieron orgulloso.

Red: Cállate, Blastoise Rayo Hielo una vez más

Satoshi: Furia Dragón (impactan ambos ataques dejando más herido a Blastoise y con algunos rasguños a Aerodactyl) –bostezando- Ya me aburriste terminemos esto, si?

Red: Ya veras, Blastoise Mega-Evoluciona. Usa Hidrobomba y Pulso Dragón con todo tu poder. (el ataque impacta en Aerodactyl provocando una estela de humo que al desaparecer muestra la Mega-Evolución del fósil sin algún rasguño.)

Satoshi: Eso es todo? –Bufando- Aerodactyl termínalo con Giga-Impacto

* * *

Aerodactyl se envolvió en una extraña aura de colores claros para después dirigirse a toda velocidad impactando fuertemente en el Blastoise mega-evoluciona del hermano de su entrenador que provoco que se impactara en la pared y quedara incrustado.

* * *

N: Blastoise, no puede continuar Satoshi gana el 1er encuentro.

Satoshi: Bien hecho Aerodactyl –acariciando su cabeza para después extender su mano con algo de comida pokemon- ten amigo. Oye no hagas eso jajajaja –el pokemon frota su cabeza en el cuello de su entrenador- bien, bien luego jugamos, descansa si? –guardándolo en su pokeball. Seguimos?

Red: Ya verás…. Sal Venusaur.

Satoshi: Demuestra tu fuerza Steelix.

Red: Venusaur Bomba Lodo.

Satoshi: Repélela con Cola de Hierro. (evitando y regresando el ataque que daña muy poco a Venusaur).

Red: Usa Planta Feroz.

Satoshi: Usa Aliento Dragón.

Red: Usa Tormenta de Hojas.

Satoshi: Roca Afilada, ya me cansaste. Que nuestro espíritu de lucha sea uno solo… Mega-Evolución. Cola de Hierro con todo lo que tengas (el Venusaur de Red recibe el impacto de lleno).

N: Venusaur no puede continuar, el 2do round es para Satoshi.

Satoshi: Bien Steelix descansa amigo –guardándolo en una Honor Ball- Sabes Red creí que después de las derrota que sufriste a manos de los maestre's mejorarías pero….. veo que me equivoco tu mundo de fama te hace creerte el mejor.

Red: No dejare que sigas insultándome…. Charizard, ve. Esta vez no me detendré Mega-Evoluciona.

Satoshi: Veo que conseguiste la Charizardita X, bien creo que tampoco me detendré. Muéstrate Aggron Mega-Evoluciona.

* * *

La batalla era muy explosiva, ambos hermanos se miraban desafinadamente, los asesinos miraban la escena con cierta satisfacción sabían que su maestro, amigo, estudiante y familia ganaría y en caso de que perdiera esta batalla aun así seguiría en la hermandad. Los demás estaban muy nerviosos sabían que aunque Red ganara no podrían llevarse a Ash….. La tensión y dudas estaban rodeando este ambiente de rivalidad…..

* * *

Red: Usa Pulso Dragón!

Satoshi: Contrarrestarlo con Cañón Destello.

Red: Erupción!

Satoshi: Hidropulso (causando graves daños a Charizard).

Red: Tajo Aéreo

Satoshi: Antiaéreo y luego usa Garra Metal. (una vez más Red pierde territorio).

Red: Aquí se acaba todo Ash…. Usa Anillo Ígneo con toda tu fuerza.

Satoshi: Usa Garra Dragón con Rayo Hielo ya!

* * *

Ambos Pokemon colisionan con sus respectivos ataques levantando una enorme nube de polvo que tarda algunos minutos en desaparecer. Después se observan a ambos pokemon Mega-Evolucionados dándose la espalda, sin embargo Aggron se arrodilla mientras Charizard sonríe para luego caer noqueado.

* * *

N: Charizard no puede continuar, la victoria es para Satoshi.

* * *

(fin del OST).

* * *

Satoshi: No me sorprende lo que hiciste…. Tu lugar en este mundo te elevo el orgullo y te lleno de soberbia- suspirando- deberías aprender a ser humilde – volteando hacia Korrina- Creo que tendremos que posponer el entrenamiento para mañana –estirándose- ire a caminar un rato.

Rebecca: Porque no vas con tu tío Henry Green, llevas un mes sin verlo.

Satoshi: Supongo que tienes razón….. además un café no me vendría nada mal.

Brendan: Esta decidido!

Gold: Oigan pero que hacemos con ellos… (apuntando a los conocidos de Ash).

Georgia: Nosotros no retiraremos a nuestras regiones de origen…. Y no se preocupen no diremos nada.

Harley: Kenny, Drew no vienen?

Drew: No creo que nos quedaremos con el grupito ese (apuntando a quienes viajaron con Ash en el pasado).

Georgia: Como quieran, nos vemos (siendo escoltada junto con Harley y Burgundy por unos asesinos).

Satoshi: Bien tomare una ducha y nos iremos.

* * *

Mientras Satoshi tomaba una ducha, todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal que cerca de este había una puerta, que según Brenda daba a una salida a la ciudad no paso mucho tiempo cuando todo el grupo de asesinos llego cambiado (todos tienen su vestimenta de los juegos a los que pertenecen) todos menos Zinnia que llevaba un vestido algo ligero de color morado con algunos detalles dorados en el pecho (el vestido de Pearl Attaway, Assassin's Creed Syndicate) al final llego Ash vestido con un pantalón de color azul muy oscuro casi negro, una camisa blanca y una gorra ancha del mismo color (el traje que usa en la película de Volcanion), además de que su Sylveon iba junto a él.

* * *

Satoshi: Listo –mirando a sus "hermanas" sonrojadas- Que pasa porque están rojas?

Zinnia: P-por nada. (las demás asienten)

Satoshi: Bueno…. Por cierto Zinnia ese vestido te queda bien –sonriendo y sonrojando enormemente a la chica-

Diamond: Bien, yo digo que avancemos de una vez.

* * *

Ante la proposición de Diamond, Gold abrió la puerta mostrando lo que parecía una librería, Shaun fingía vender libros y usaban los túneles que había en la ciudad para llegar a la hermandad. En cuanto salen de la librería observaban las calles llenas de gente tanto con vestimenta actual como la del pasado de esta región, en el transcurso de su pequeño viaje los asesinos hablan animadamente, una que otra chica suspiraba o se sonrojaba por ver a nuestro protagonista y su Sylveon iba muy apegada a él. Finalmente entraron en una pequeña cafetería.

* * *

Satoshi: Permiso.

Henry Green: Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? Si es mi sobrino favorito (abrazando al chico) como has estado.

Satoshi: B-bien… t-tío no p-puedo…respirar

Henry: Green: Perdón jajajaja (soltándolo) hace tiempo que no te veo. Pero siéntense en un momento nos traerán café.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa, mientras que los Asesinos hablan de diversos temas, reían... hace cuánto tiempo Delia y los demás no habían visto una genuina sonrisa y risa de Ash…., de un momento para otro cada uno recibió sus bebidas.

* * *

Por parte de la mesa de la ex familia y amigos de Ash bebían te y agua, por su parte los asesinos incluido Cornelio y Korrina bebían te frio solamente Ash y Henry bebían café, el de Henry era uno sencillo y el de Ash parecía un Capuchino con Leche, seguían hablando durante un rato mientras este le deba algunas galletas a su Sylveon que se encontraba acostada en sus piernas.

* * *

William: Oye Henry… y el muchacho que toca el piano para tu café?

Henry: -suspirando- renuncio, porque me negué a pagarle el triple de lo que ganaba. "Esto es muy poco para alguien con mi calibre" decía aquel pobre diablo. Ahora ya encontré a alguien pero hoy no pudo venir y si soy honesto es muy aburrido este lugar sin música (tomando su café).

Cilan: Yo podría intentar tocar algo.

Henry: Sabes?

Cilan: Claro (Mierda en que me metí, si no dure más de 2 semanas en mis clases de piano).

Henry: Entonces toca algo suave, chico.

Cilan: S-si enseguida.

* * *

Pasaron apenas 30 segundos desde que comenzó a tocar y la gente le gritaba que se fuera de ahí entro Brock, Clemont, Gary, Tracey pero ninguno mostraba algo bueno hasta….

* * *

Satoshi: Voy a intentar yo.

Gold: Tocas?!

Satoshi: Algo…. Cuando entrene en Unova, William me llevo a clases de piano así que esto no debe ser difícil.

Clemont: Cuanto apuestan a que no dura ni 2 minutos.

Max: 40

Cilan: 100

Brock: 800 y mi suscripción Premium a Pornhub.

Clemont: A-acepto. (Impactado por la revelación algo personal de Brock).

Satoshi: Bien algo sencillo.

* * *

Coldplay - Hymn For The Weekend (Piano Cover) by LittleTranscriber - otra que adoro

* * *

Una vez acabada la pieza en el piano había gente que ovacionaba al chico después de aquella muestra de talento musical. Después de aquello se retira a su mesa para seguir hablando con su familia, habían pasado algunas horas y se despidieron de aquel hombre de descendencia Hindú para dirigirse al escondite.

Satoshi: Bien Korrina, mañana empezaremos a las 7 será entrenamiento físico, técnicas de defensa, también te enseñare a entender a tu pokemon y por ultimo también tendrás que entrenar mentalmente.

Korrina: A que te refieres con esos 2 últimos puntos?

Satoshi: Podrás saber que piensa, sabrán coordinarse el uno con el otro, así sabrás que ataque es mejor para el en pleno combate tomando en cuenta lo que el piensa. Ahora en cuanto entrenarse mentalmente tendrás que aprender a guiarte en base a mapas, referencias, no depender de alguno de los sentidos y conocimiento básico de la región, mega-evolución, sincronización, etc.

Korrina: Eso suena muy complicado (quejándose como niña de primaria).

Satoshi: No te preocupes, seré tu maestro así será más fácil.

Serena: N-nosotros también entrenaremos.

Yellow: Estan locos, no aguantarían el entrenamiento físico ni de defensa es demasiado pesado y además…

Satoshi: Yellow, tranquila, déjalos si quieren sufrir que sufran (entrando de nuevo a la puerta del escondite) lo veré a las 7 am.

Alan: Gracias.

Satoshi: No me lo agradecerán mañana…

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…. Pongan The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - False Pretense**

* * *

 **Entrenamiento físico**

Empezaremos corriendo 10 kilómetros, haremos mil flexiones, nadaremos 5 km en aguas heladas, 500 planchas, 60 SIT-UPS con barras.

Clemont, Brock y Cilan no aguantaron ni los 1ros 4 kilómetros…. Se estaban muriendo en el 2do., vomitaron en las flexiones más de 20 veces, pudieron nadar la mitad en las aguas antes de que una corriente los alejara del camino….. varias veces…., en las planchas Clemont y Brock trataron de impresionar a las chicas pero terminaron haciendo el doble por intentar aladear. Y con las barras no hicieron ni 15 cuando cayeron muertos.

Por su parte las chicas pedían misericordia cada una de ellas. Ninguna aguanto ni 3 kilómetros, las flexiones tardaron 20 minutos en hacer 40…. 40!... al nadar…. No aguantaron los 2 kilómetros por cansancio y usar bikini (facepalm), en las planchas y barras fue lo mismo…

Gary, Shouta, Alan y Tracey iniciaron bien los 2 primeros con algo de cansancio y sobre-esfuerzo físico…. Pero al intentar demostrar superioridad en el nado un Sealeo los congelo….., en las planchas Gary y Tracey iban hacer la mitad y fingir haberlas hecho todas pero los cacharon e hicieron el doble, Shouta vio a Yisus a la mitad y Alan comenzaba a pedir piedad y en las barras ninguno aguanto.

Red….. Fracaso, Fracaso y F-R-A-C-A-S-O hasta un Snorlax tendría mejor condición que él.

Korrina logro resistir las 3 primeras pruebas con mínimo esfuerzo pero comenzó a cansarse en las últimas… "Vamos rendirse jamás, rendirse jamás" eran las palabras de Satoshi que le repetía para lograr las pruebas que consiguió al final…

Kenny y Drew: Giratina los maldijo…. No aguantaron nada de nada….

Mientras los asesinos hicieron el doble o hasta el triple mientras los demás lo hacían.

* * *

 **Técnicas de defensa, practicaremos Esgrima, Judo, Jujitzu, Hapkido y Krav Maga.**

Clemont, Cilan, Tracey, Brock…. Fueron literalmente muñecos de entrenamiento, no aguantaron ni hicieron nada bien, para cuando los pusieron a los 4 a pelear contra Satoshi. Igual que un tronco cae, ellos también sin causar el menor esfuerzo al asesino.

Las chicas fallaban una tras otra e incluso intentaron ir todas a la vez pero ni así, esto provoco furia en Misty que quería atacar con una llave a Zinnia que más bien fue a la inversa…. Zinnia le aplico la llave de control a Misty.

Shouta y Alan mostraron algo de conocimiento en Esgrima pero en lo demás solo lograban esquivar pero no daban golpes que luego ellos recibían como si fueran dulces de una piñata.

Red….. Lo mismo que en el entrenamiento físico….

Korrina en las Artes Marciales demostró mucho potencial pero le faltó pulir muchas cosas y le fue muy bien en su 1er combate de esgrima….. 2-3 puntos favor Leaf.

Kenny, Drew y Gary: Alardeaban pero igual fueron masacrados…

* * *

 **Entender a tu pokemon**

Estarán todo el tiempo amarrado con él, tendrán que sobrevivir en bosque sin herramientas y no podrán hablar, tendrás que aprender a estar con tu pokemon y ser uno sólo.

En resumen todos menos Alan, Shouta y Korrina aguantaron por lo menos 10 horas, los demás….. 5 minutos…..

* * *

 **Y por último también tendrás que entrenar mentalmente**

En la noche daremos una caminata por el bosque hasta llegar a la cueva umi-umi, en ella tendrás que explorar tus mayores miedos y comprenderás lo que es estar sola en la eterna obscuridad además de que estudiaremos la mega-evolución.

Otra vez…. En resumen Korrina y Alan lograron a duras penas pasar al otro lado de la cueva donde fueron recibidos por Yellow y Bredan con algo de té…. Los demás huyeron en los primeros 5 o 10 metros de la caminata, al finalizar fueron a la gran biblioteca donde Shaun les dio un libro…. Más bien enciclopedia de 3 kilos! Con lo cual debían estudiar una hora y se les daría un examen.

Clemont, Cilan, Tracey, Brock y Misty: 0.5 (no que muy sabelotodo)

Alan, Shouta: 7.

Gary: 0.3 (y eso que eres nieto de un profesor)

Dawn, Iris, May y Serena: 0 (era de esperarse).

Korrina: 7.5

Kenny y Drew: -0 (eso es posible?!)

Satoshi: Bien… eso es todo por hoy mañana seguiremos, descansen.

* * *

Luego de acomodarse en unos cuartos que les presto la hermandad-Cornelio y Korrina tiene el suyo- todos fueron a bañarse. (los baños son como los de Japón)

Gary: QUE CARAJOS LES PASA… ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO NO ES NORMAL!

Clemont: Tienes razón… debería inventar algo para demostrar que su modo de entrenar es muy anticuado y doloroso…

Kenny: por favor… hazlo!... mi delicado cuerpo está muero!

Drew: Y crees que yo no! Ahora que tendré que hacer para volver a mostrar mis elegantes movimientos.

Gold: Quéjense lo que quieran, eso no cambiara nada. (entrando con sus hermanos).

Cilan: Como es que soportan todo esto!

N: Porque fue la única forma de entrar a la hermandad…. Sin ellos estaríamos perdidos…

Diamond: Además esto que hicieron no se compara a lo que hizo Satoshi.

Red: Y que hizo mi hermano?

Marco: Por lo que sabemos de Shaun y William hizo hasta el cuádruple.

Brock: Q-que?

Brendan: Él es el futuro Gran Maestre por eso se le exige más, y lo ha logrado hasta ahora…

* * *

Baños de las chicas:

Dawn: No puedo creer que a unas damas como nosotras nos hagan pasar por ello.

Zinnia: Son unas niñas delicadas y aun así tiene el descaro de llamar a mi maestro débil.

Misty: P-pero al menos tenemos reconocimientos por parte de la OPM (sonriendo).

Leaf: Claro… oh, espera lo olvide después de lo que paso en Kalos sus reconocimientos fueron revocados porque resulta que alguien los modifico.

Iris: B-bueno… al menos…

Zinnia: No te esfuerzos….. Me pregunto que estará haciendo el maestro ahora (mirándose discretamente los pechos).

Yellow: Se ve que quieres mucho a Sato.

Zinnia: E-eso no es cierto solamente me preocupa.

Leaf: Si claro..

Zinnia: Mejor me voy antes de que me comiencen a molestar…

* * *

Despacho de William:

William: Entonces que piensas?

Cornelio: Sobre lo que dijo Shaun…. No se cómo se lo tome el chico

William: Aun así debe saberlo, Rebecca me confirmo de sus apariciones debemos darles caza… ya!

Cornelio: Supongo que tienes razón… -dirigiéndose a la puerta- bien me retiro hasta mañana.

Wiiliam: Si viejo amigo – sale Cornelio del despacho- Por fin dieron la cara será como hace mucho tiempo los maestre´s templarios contra los asesinos pero esta vez…. No hay cabos sueltos ni donde esconderse como lo solían hacer.- tomando un trago para salir y cerrar con llave su oficina.

* * *

¿Sobrevivirán al entrenamiento?

¿Quiénes regresaron?

¿Soy yo o creo que indirectamente puse a Sylveon posesiva con su entrenador?

¿Sabremos el pasado de Satoshi y los demás?

* * *

Ending: Rei Yasuda - Mirror


	6. No olvides el pasado (Marco)

Eran exactamente las 5:00 a.m. en el escondite de la hermandad vemos como un joven azabache estaba despierto leyendo en la enorme biblioteca.

Satoshi: El emplear el sigilo es base para asegurar la eliminación de un templario, sin embargo no se pueden depender de los mismas formas por lo cual varios maestres fueron perfeccionando o mejorando sus técnicas .. dando vuelta a la hoja- Altair aprovecho los grupos de monjes cristianos para esconderse entre ellos, Ezio los grupos de personas o usaba bailarinas para distraer al enemigo, Connor usaba mas el entorno, Edward Kenway usaba las bailarinas para ocultarse debido a su rango como pirata al igual que aprovecho los entornos tropicales de Hoenn por su espesa vegetación, por su parte Arno debía de esconderse entre la gente o los cafés de Kalos, Los Hermanos Frye no se preocupaban por ello debido a las bandas callejeras que estaban al servicio de la orden- cerrando el libro y suspirando- y yo soy el resumen de todos ellos.

Brendan: Otra vez estudiando, maestro?  
Satoshi: Si.-estirándose- aunque creo que debí dormir un poco mas.  
Brendan: Solo un poco yo diría una hora. -burlándose un poco-  
Satoshi: Bien bien, no te enojes madre usando un tono burlón.  
Brendan: Bueno regresando a algo mas serio, los Rooks me dijeron que han visto a algunos rezagados templarios cerca de la zona de viejas industrias.  
Satoshi: Crees que los Blighters están buscando algo para esas ratas?  
Brendan: Tal vez gente que sobreexplotar.  
Satoshi:-cierra su puño con mucho odio- Debemos localizarlos.  
Brenadan:-Asintiendo- También recibí Información de parte de Unova . Menek apareció parece que sigue con su peque o imperio.  
Satoshi: Bien... Entrenemos a los Sharpedos, conociendo a Marco no desaprovechara la oportunidad de acabarlo.

* * *

XY&Z THEME INSTRUMENTAL

Por debajo, de las sombras (Se ve a Ash frente a un espejo y su reflejo muestra una parte asesina y la otra parte es de su viaje en Kalos, el espejo se rompe y nos muestra a Ash frente a un Ejercito de templarios)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Ahora Ash est sobre una colina sosteniendo una espada y la hoja ba ada en sangre, mira al cielo y aparecen las figuras de Desmond y su padre con una sonrisa)

Tu pasado, se transforma (Se ve ash cuando era un niño y mientras corre en un túnel va creciendo hasta que llega a su ahora persona un asesino dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos)

En la fuerza que te har seguir de pie, en esta lucha.  
(Ash esta con la mirada hacia el suelo y una lagrima cae por su mejilla sintió una mano en su hombre miro a atrás y estaban N y Zinnia miran al frente y están Rebecca y Lucy los cinco comienzan a correr y atrás de ellos aparecen Diamond, Brendan y Gold sigui ndolos)

En ti esta el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dar

Es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor.  
(Ash esta en la cima de la torre AC Unity y mira al cielo y recuerda sus ex-amigos y familia luego forma un pu o en su mano y luego aparece Shaun y aparece un destello de luz)

Engañare a la oscuridad con valor mantendr la paz (Vemos a Ash en la liga Kanto, luego cambia y est en Jhoto, se enfrenta al Ejercito templario de Giovanni)

No importa cuan difícil sea lo voy a lograr (Ahora Ash esta en Hoenn y luego pasa a Sinnoh y realiza el fenómeno lazo con su Zoroak y se preparan para una dura batalla)

La puerta del destino se abrir y mostrara el futuro.

(Ash lucha contra Giovanni, Helio, Ghechis, Magno, Aquiles y Lysson, luego una fuerte explosión hace presencia y luego esta frente a los lideres organizaciones criminales que en sus cuerpos tenían clavadas toda clases de armas punzantes)

Y mi corazón Ardiendo mas allá del sol

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Ash camina sin rumbo fijo y dejando sus huellas y detr s de l los Assassin's sigui ndolo con una sonrisa de pura determinaci n)

No me detendré , mis objetivos cumplir , voy a luchar.

Marcado esta en mi piel, un assassin yo ser .

* * *

En ciudad Windermere amanecia lentamente mostrando una escena digna de un cuadro, mientras esto sucedia vemos como los aspirantes a asesinos , Korrina y su Abuelo junto con los Profes. despertaban para dirigirse a desayunar hasta que escucharon un ruido que les hizo llegar la curiosidad . Agua . Olas . Ataques de ese tipo, sin poder ignorarlo mas buscaban ese extra o ruido hasta que se toparon en una puerta que al abrirla .

Era como una especie de acuario pero mas grande, fácilmente superaba 3 veces al del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se observaban pokemon de tipo agua desde de Kanto hasta Kalos todos estos se observaban conviviendo pacíficamente hasta los que tenían fama de ser los mas peligrosos. Siguen su camino hasta llegarla a una plataforma donde observando a Sato y Brendan peleando amistosamente.

Satoshi: Bien amigo usa Colmillo Veneno.  
Brendan: Usa Colmillo Hielo (ambos se hieren y envenenándose/congelándose).  
Satoshi: Creo que ser mejor dejar hasta aquí , ven amigo.  
Brendan: Si, vamos ambos pokemon se acercan a sus entrenadores y reciben un Restau. Todo- Buen chico.  
Satoshi: Hola Korrina, veo que ya despertaste.-volteando a verla-  
Korrina: Si pero no deberías habernos levantado?  
Satoshi: No, llevan una semana en el entrenamiento se tiene que descansar por lo menos una vez.  
Prof. Junniper: Asi que aquí tiene a los Pokemon de Tipo Agua... de quienes son?  
Brendan: Le pertenecen a la hermandad varios de estos los rescatamos de los templarios, cazadores furtivos, traficantes y vendedores del Mercado negro y . ve a Misty caminando maravillada parece a una ni a emocionada por una muñeca nueva-  
Misty: Porque no me dijeron que tenían tantos?!-chillo emocionada-  
Satoshi: No val a la pena decírtelo.-intimidando a Misty-  
Cornelio: Pero aunque están entrenando por que usan trajes de buzo Sato tenia uno puesto de color negro con gris y detalles blancos, Brendan era verde con naranja y detalles negros-  
Satoshi: Bueno lo que pasa es que .- Sharpeado lo empuja al tanque- tienen la costumbre de empujarnos para jugar con ellos acariciando al tiburón- te gusta verdad amigo responde con su sonido característico y muestra en una de sus aletas una correa con Mega-Piedra.-  
Brendan:- Ya se encontraba dentro del tanque- Un Sharpedo puede ser dócil y a la vez agresivo si se le cría bien acariciando su barbilla y mostrando una cadena con su respectiva piedra.-  
Prof. Cipres: Satoshi y esos? apuntando a un par de Sharpedos, uno de esos era varicolor y el otro ten a unos ligeros cortes en su rostro y en una de sus aletas tenia cortos semi-profundos y también su mega-piedra-.  
Satoshi: Son de Marco uno de ellos se lo dimos como regalo al volverse un asesino el otro lo recuperamos de las garras de los templarios. Como sea saliendo del tanque- debemos almorzar.

En el comedor

Satoshi: Buenos Días.  
Gold: Buenos Días (semi-dormido)  
Brendan: Veo que no dormiste bien, viejo.  
Gold: Leaf me obligo a practicar con su Venusaur ayer . Y perdí! -rodeándose de un aura depresiva-.  
Diamond: Cuantas veces? -Entrando al comedor-.  
Leaf: 45 veces seguidas y sin usar Mega- Evolución.-entrando con un carrito de los de servicio de comida de los hoteles-.  
Satoshi: Si que fue aplastante -sonriendo un poco-  
Yellow: Su Typhlosion ahora tiene pavor a la hierba.-riendo levemente-  
Zinnia: Sabes lo que nos enseñaron no importa el tipo siempre y cuando sepas contrarrestar los ataques.- comiendo un cereal.-  
Gold: Por eso no dormí. -Buscando una estrategia.  
Shaun: Pensando no solamente la encontraras deberían agarrar el habito de estudiar como Sato.  
Gold: No gracias Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz

Diamond: Deber amos despertarlo?-con un enorme tongo en la sien-

Yellow: Mejor d jalo dormir un poco.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, una mesa era para los asesinos, otra los profesores y los demás la ultima donde se encontraban los antiguos compañeros de viaje de Satoshi, familia y la familia Oak siempre era la mas callada mientras que los demás hablaban de diversos temas o de algunas anécdotas graciosas

Eran exactamente las 12:00 p.m. podemos ver a Marco con un traje de Buzo de color azul marino con detalles blancos y rojos jugando con sus Sharpedos mientras recordaba lo que hablo con Satoshi despu s del almuerzo.

Flashback

Marco: Estas seguro?!  
Satoshi: Hable con los de Unova parece ser cierto . Menek volví con su imperio de esclavitud y sobreexplotacion, sabiendo sus movimientos empezara por Unova, luego Hoenn y acabara en Johto.  
Marco: Maldito desgraciado- apretando los dientes-  
Satoshi: Veremos una forma de emboscar uno de sus barcos para interceptar su ubicación y acabar con esto de una vez por todas . Te dar tiempo para que te prepares.

Fin del Flashback

Marco: Así que volviste maldito . Te asesinare para que no haya mas gente que sufra.-en ese instante ve como la antigua familia y amigos de Satoshi entran- que hacen aquí ustedes?  
May: Solamente venimos a ver los pokemon-mostrando cierto miedo-.  
Iris: No necesitas ser tan grosero actúas muy infantil -queriendo provocar al asesino-  
Marco: Lo dice quien hizo berrinche al perder su Dragonite contra un Altaria que según parecía débil.  
Iris: Te voy .- es sujetada por Cilan-  
Cilan: Tranquila Iris, ten le muestra un dulce- es de la compañía azucarera Beckford, una de las mejores a mi parecer.  
Marco: Yo diría que de las peores llamando la atención de los demás- serán excelentes en lo que conlleva la extracción de azúcar y sus derivados pero en cuanto a condiciones de trabajo son unos desgraciados

Iris: Aja has trabajado para ellos?  
Marco:- muestra una marca en su piel que era una V grande con pequeña en los brazos de la V- Conoces este símbolo . Es de la Marca azucarera Beckford, yo fui parte de quienes trabajaron.

* * *

es. wiki/Compa%C3%B1%C3%ADa_Neerlandesa_de_las_Indias_Orientales -Aquí encontraran la imagen del símbolo-.

* * *

May: C-como?  
Marco: No deber a pero... Ya que

Flashback: hace 15 años . Vía Marítima de Unova

Vemos un Barco de Guerra con diseño de Portugal en 1715, parecía ser que estaba de expedición o en exportando pero estaba transportando esclavos para una compañia azucarera de propiedad del recién formado Equipo Plasma

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta llegar a una isla, mientras bajaban a varias personas de diversas edades vemos a un niño de unos 7 años con la cabeza baja, porque?... Mientras era secuestrado sus padres trataron de evitarlo pero terminaron siendo penetrados por plomo a sangre fría.  
Mientras los obligaban a hacer fila para ser marcados como ganado, habían pasado 2 años desde que el niño conocido como Marco trabajar noche casi sin parar recolectando la caña y procesando la azúcar sin embargo odiaba esta vida observaba como varios de sus compañeros eran azotados, prohibirle el alimento, etc. Harto de esto aprovecho la distracción de uno de los capataces para tirarlo y asesinarlo con una roca y empezara correr al otro lado de la isla para pasar de polizonte .

12 años después de huir del aquella isla.  
Marco: Bien estoy listo hoy cumplir mi venganza Marco se habia unido a unos piratas para acercarse lo mas posible a las compañias azucareras en todo ese tiempo dio con el hombre que le quito todo .. Menek

Cercanías de Ciudad Porcelana.

Era una noche tormentosa en el mar, las olas parecía demonios despertando de una largo sueño, el cielo parecía un enorme lienzo oscuro que no dejaba de provocar miedo mientras los rayos caían violentamente golpeando el mar, los barcos que peleaban hasta que alguno se hundiera en el mar, mientas las olas se elevaban de tal manera que parecían ofrecer alguna cobertura se escuchaban los disparas de los cañones, morteros, rifles, gritos de varias personas soltando palabrotas . Pasaron varias horas hasta que el barco del ultimo grupo de piratas fuera destruido Vemos al 2do al mando del equipo Plasma observando a un chico tirado y mal herido en la arena del mar que se te a de un color rojo.

Menek: Tienes agallas para haberme enfrentando, chico pero hasta aqu llegaste- comienza a avanzar hacia un pequeño bote- matenlo y vuelvan al barco.  
S. Plasma: Si Señor apuntando la boca del arma hacia su victima-  
Marco:- Lo siento madre, padre .. no puede vengarlos (cierra sus ojos esperando la muerte)-  
S. Plasma: Adiós chico .- sin embargo no se escucha el click del arma disparando y vemos como ca el cuerpo lentamente y detrás de este vemos un encapuchado.  
?: Estas bien.  
Marco- se siente pesado para acabar desmayado-

Oye... Reacciona... Amigo... Estas bien... puedes oírme... ?: Oye estas bien.

Marco: -despierta con un vendaje en el pecho en una pequeña cabaña- Que?... donde estoy?  
?: En pueblo Terracota, en mi casa. Te seré honesto eres muy estúpido al enfrentarte a Menek así como así .  
Marco: Que quieres decir?- contesta algo molesto-  
?: Antes que nada me llamo Satoshi y te lo diré te uniste al ultimo grupo de piratas/corsarios que quedaba solamente para enfrentarte a un ex-capitán de la Marina de Unova con 30 años de experiencia, ademas de ser un templario... No estabas preparado para enfrentarte a el.  
Marco: Maldito -intenta golpearlo pero su puño fue sujetado por Sato-  
Satoshi: Vez .-derribandolo- eres temperamental, no sabes pelear sin armas, vous êtes un idiot ... mais vous pouvez peut-être nizare (eres un idiota... pero tal vez puedas ser un nizare)- esto ultimo susurrandolo-.  
Marco: Entrename

Satoshi: Que?  
Marco: Entrename dices que tengo esos problemas as que necesito aprender no por mi venganza, sino porque quiero acabarlo... Nadie mas debe sufrir lo que yo sufrí en esa isla.  
Satoshi: Bien- abriendo una compuerta en el piso- sígueme.

* * *

Pasaban por un oscuro pasillo quedaba a una finca de la poca colonial de Unova donde se encontraron con William, Shaun y Rebecca.

* * *

Satoshi: Maestro he traído a un nuevo recluta.  
Miles: Para que quieres ser uno de nosotros?  
Marco: Un nombre llamado Menek me quito todo cuando era niño y ciegamente quería vengarme pero no funciono

Miles: Entonces quieres unirtenos por venganza?  
Marco: Si y no . También quiero evitar que mas gente sufra su abuso... que te despojen de lo que conocías y amabas por la codicia de un hombre .  
Miles: Bien mañana te iniciaremos.  
Satoshi:- lo abraza pasando su hombro por el cuello-. Bienvenue l'Assassin ... Frére (Bienvenidos a los Assassin... Hermano)

Durante el viaje de Unova de Ash:

Mientras Marco entrenaba para pertenecer a la Hermandad se le encargaban tareas fáciles como: las ca das de recursos templarios, rescate de Pokemon, auxiliar a pequeños mercantes de sus abusos, etc. aunque el se consideraba un chico de los recados no se podía quejar ya que le enseñaban todo lo que sabían por lo cual hacia eso en forma de agradecer su ayuda

Escondite de la Hermandad. Unova, 3 días antes de la Liga Pokemon.  
Satoshi: Bien Marco para volverte parte de nosotros. Debes enfrentarme (saca 2 Tomahawks).  
Marco: Claro (saca un espada cimitarra) sabes es la única con la que logre acomodarme pero no habrá otra mas ligera.  
Satoshi: No te preocupes la buscaremos luego ahora peleemos.

El enfrentamiento entre estudiante y maestro comenzaba mientras Marco se iba a la ofensiva y Sato iba por la defensiva pero el recibía golpes cargados sin ninguna medición . Eran golpees brutos, ni calculados o algo así . Pasaron algunas horas donde Marco se mostraba exhausto.

Marco: porque no peleas!  
Satoshi: Por la misma razón que tu no atacas pesando en tus puntos débiles y fuertes del enemigo.-lanzandole un machete- Pelea con eso, veamos si realmente has aprendido algo!  
Marco:- se lanza con todo contra su maestro-  
Satoshi: Vamos! Donde quedo esa necesidad de pelear por lo justo, la sed de venganza, la determinacion por acabar con el Team Plasma, con los templarios... Con Menek!

Esto ultimo fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para Marco golpeando el arma y esquivando los tomahawks con facilidad hasta derribar a su maestro.

Marco: No dejare que un niño me insulte.  
Satoshi: Bien pasaste ahora eres un assassin.

Fin del flashback

Marco: Desde entonces lo sigo . El me dio una 2da oportunidad de redimir algunos errores del pasado y mejorar mi persona.  
Cilan: P-pero eso no puede ser

Marco: Posible . Ese es tu problema si no quieres creer y vivir en tu vida color de rosa. Pero esa es la cruda verdad de nuestro mundo y ustedes la han ignorado desde hace mucho tiempo

Brendan: Marco, Sato quiere vernos ahora parece ser que encontraron la ruta de uno de los barcos esclavistas.  
Marco: Bien comienza a correr con Brendan hacia un cuarto donde preparaban sus estrategias, seguido del resto-

Satoshi: Bien así esta la cosa- mostrando un mapa de varias rutas marítimas- el barco inicia su recorrido esclavista desde Hoenn, pasa por Jhoto y finalmente termina en Alola para regresar hacia algún lugar entre Kalos y Blackearth.  
Red: Alola?  
Satoshi: Es una región tropical que se divide en 4 islas ya hemos pasado por ah en algunas veces, tal vez no sabían de ella por estar nadando en su orgullo y soberbia.  
Brendan: Entonces cual es el plan?  
Satoshi: Bien, Brendan necesitamos que tu y Salamance nos proporcionen apoyo desde el cielo, Marco y yo atacaremos el barco. Conociéndolos lo mas seguro es que los tengan en la parte mas vulnerable del casco as que con cuidado, antes de que se me olvide Brendan ve si aun tenemos goletas para transportar a la gente lejos de ese barco. Ahora en marcha

Marco/Brendan: Si

Cerca del puerto de la ciudad, se encontraban 2 bergantines de Nombre Experto Crede en honor al maestre Adewaleque era propiedad de Marco, el otro pertenecia a Satoshi de nombre Jackdaw con un Pidgeot esculpido frente al barco .

Ruta Maritima Kalos-Blackearth 12:00 p.m.  
Vemos como un Fragata pasa tranquilamente después de haber realizado un cometido de lo mas atroz hacia el ser humano... La esclavitud... Los templarios realizaban actos que atentaban contra el ser humano en todas formas y aun así velaban por la justicia y en la creación de un mundo puro. Ese era su único objetivo y estaban dispuestos a cumplirlo, un motivo mas del porque todos estaban en la hermandad ellos controlaban todo Las tarifas de compra de artículos curativos, pokeballs, accesorios para los concursos, pagos a entrenadores y lideres de gimnasio al perder . Al final todo se dirigía a los bolsillos de estos hombres y mujeres.

S. Plasma: Capitán llevamos buen viento creo que llegar amos a la isla pronto.  
Capitán Plasma: Excelente el maestre Menek estar complacido de que traemos nuevos voluntarios de Alola.  
S. Plasma: Vamos vete estúpido pájaro !

Capitán Plasma: Que mierda sucede?!  
S. Plasma: Hay un Swellow cerca de una de las velas.  
Capitán Plasma: Usa un Pokemon para ahuyentarlo!  
S. Plasma: Liepard Bola sombra!- ese ataque logra ahuyentar al ave que sin saberlo pertenecía a los asesinos que se detiene en el hombro de Satoshi-

* * *

Punto a aclarar: Satoshi tiene la vestimenta de Edward Kenway en todo el juego, Marco la de Adewale y Brendan la de Connor en las peleas navales

* * *

Satoshi: Bien Swellow lo hiciste genial, ahora descansa- devolviendolo a su pokebola- Brendan tienes la goleta?  
Brendan: Si.  
Satoshi: Dile a Marco que tenemos la ubicación del barco, por ahora que baje la vela y nos acerquemos de forma lenta y discreta. Tienen morteros por lo que te recomiendo que en cuanto disparemos Salamance ataque específicamente los morteros.  
Brendan: Claro maestro no le fallare-retirándose montando su Salamance-  
Satoshi: Marco prepárate estamos cerca del objetivo.  
Marco: Bien vamos a acabar con ellos.

Los barcos de los asesinos se acercaban lentamente sin llamar la atención de sus victimas, Brendan se encontraba observando el momento para atacar. Ahora que ambos barcos estaban por ambos lados de la Fragata no levantaron sospecha alguna aprovechando esto alinearon discretamente los cañones para .

Marco/Satoshi: Fueeggoo!

Las balas de los cañones golpearon fuertemente las partes fuertes del casco dejando expuesto las reservas de municiones, aprovechando Salamance golpeo con llamarada parte de la cubierta destruyendo por completo los morteros y dejando en desventaja a los templarios cosa que se aprovecharía para abordar el barco, Un Manectric mega-evoluciona bajo del Jackdaw y usando trueno golpea a la mayor a de la tripulación mientras los corsarios de ambos barcos bajan con sus capitanes acabando con cuanto soldado tuvieran enfrente dejando solamente al capitán que acabo por rendirse y en un acto de desesperación trato de herir a Satoshi pero recibe un colmillo eléctrico del mismo Manectric.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde se interrogo al capitán... Con Sharpedos... donde dijo exactamente la ubicación de la isla donde se encontraba, mientras Zinnia dirigía la goleta con los prisioneros a la Hermandad el resto se encargaría de dirigirse a aquella isla rodeado de algunas islas completamente rocosas.

Satoshi:- Observando a través de un catalejo- Así que esa es la isla.  
Brendan: Parece mas bien una isla de retiro vacacional.  
Marco: No se confundan ese lugar es el infierno en la tierra

Satoshi: Como sea guardando el catalejo- tienen un barco de Guerra protegiendo la entrada, podríamos usar los Sharpedos pero eso llamar a la atención al destruir la posible única vía de escape .  
Marco: Usare a Unfezant que vuele la zona y nos diga a que nos enfrentamos.  
Brendan: Sera lo mejor ..

En la noche ..  
Vemos como los Sharpedos de Marco, el de Brendan y Satoshi avanzan sigilosamente en el agua en dirección al barco con su Mega-Evolución, mientras que los 3 amigos avanzaban sigilosamente aprovechando la oscuridad, los sembradíos y la vegetación de la isla .

Cual era el Plan?..

Gracias a Unfezant descubrieron que había un par de cañones y un mortero cerca del puesto de vigilancia cerca de la casa de Menek, algunas torres con francotiradores, 4 alarmas y un corral con Houndoom Mega-Evolucionados . No seria fácil atravesarlo, 1ro debían encargarse de alguna manera de los Houndoom, acabar con las alarmas y los francotiradores, 2do los Sharpedos golpearon las zonas sensibles debajo del barco para des-nivelarlo y fuera hundido con los golpes de los cañones y mortero para finalmente obligar al maestre templario a salir .

Marco uso un Venomoth recién capturado y uso somnífero, Satoshi usaba dardos envenenados contra los francotiradores al mismo tiempo Brendan usaba dardos narcóticos para noquear temporalmente a los guardias de las alarmas, una vez realizado todo alinearon los cañones y el mortero a los punto débiles y donde guardaban la pólvora . El estruendo ruido de los cañones disparando junto con el mortero alerto a cada guardia que salía para ver que ocurría, los Sharpedos golpearon partes del barco des-nivelando un poco para recibir mayores golpes graves que terminaran provocando su descanso eterno en el fondo del mar.

Usando la distracción mataron a varios guardias hasta quedar frente a Menek que corría para adentrarse a la selva

Satoshi: Ve tras el, nosotros nos encargamos del resto-asesinando a un bruto-  
Marco: Si corriendo en la misma dirección de Menek-  
Brendan: Que tanto crees que tarde?  
Satoshi: Lo que tenga que tardar... Ademas la hemos pasado peores.  
Brendan: Tienes razón.

Menek corría rápido tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía puesto que nunca en su vida se había enfrentado cara a cara con un asesino, en sus años como maestre templario solamente recibia ataques hacia su persona de forma indirecta como a sus formas de obtener capital para las necesidades de el. Pero el juego cambio, perdió su barco esclavista, su única forma de escapar y su imperio azucarero corrió tanto que se quedo sin salida como si fuera la cría de algún pokemon tipo hierba frente a un tipo fuego o volador.

De un momento a otro Marco escondido entre la maleza lanzo un cuchillo hiriendo a Menek y se lanzo sobre el para acabar con su vida, desafortunadamente logro sacar su estoque kalosiano evitando un golpe mortal del machete. La pelea dio inicio el templario lanzaba golpes con furia en un intento por sobrevivir que fueron bloqueados sin el menor esfuerzo, Marco golpeaba agilmente rompiendo la defensa y provocando algunas heridas en el hombre que le quito todo hace un tiempo, el combate continuo hasta que por el cansancio cayo débilmente el templario cuyo destino ya parecía marcado por la hoja del asesino que fue desviada por una bala que golpeo su hombro dejándolo herido, Menek comenzaba a pararse y con su pistola preparaba el disparo que acabar a con el asesino, cuyo plomo nunca salio ya que parecía que se quedo sin munición el arma cosa que se aprovecho para ponerle fin a la existencia del templario con la hoja oculta.

Interrogatorio Menek: Sabes que hiciste esto en vano chico .-quejándose- otros seguirán con mi legado.  
Marco: En serio lo crees, las ratas como ustedes están perdiendo fuerza y discreción al realizar sus fechorías . Para cuando intenten realzarse ya tendremos mas poder para acabarlos y sabes que es cierto!  
Menek: Me niego a creerlo . Me niego-muriendo-  
Fin del interrogatorio

Entrada norte de la Hermandad, Windermere.  
Marco estaba siendo cargado por los hombros en dirección a la zona medica, mientras van pasando ven al gran numero de personas secuestradas muchas de estas mostraban deshidratacion, desnutrición y un estado grave de enfermedad de diversos tipos. Una vez fue dejado Brendran y Satoshi regresando para hablar con Zinnia sobre los ex esclavos.

Satoshi: Y bien... Como se encuentran?  
Zinnia: Algunos siguen asustados, otros agradecen que los ayudáramos, la mayoría son de las zonas mas marginadas de Unova y Johto.  
Brendan: Descendencia?  
Zinnia: Algunos de grupos de santería.  
Satoshi: Como sea deber amos ver que podemos hacer con ellos, quiero pensar que perdieron todo.  
?: Perdón.  
Brendan: Si?  
Kiawe: Me llamo Kiawe vengo de Alola quería agradecerles de parte de mi familia el habernos salvado de esos hombres.  
Satoshi: Es nuestro trabajo no te preocupes.  
Kiawe: Estaba preguntándome... Si me podrían entrenar? Quiero defender a mi familia ya que no supe que hacer y perdimos todo- apretando el puño-.  
Brendan: Que hacia tu familia?  
Kiawe: Solíamos hacer helados con leche de nuestros pokemon y quieren intentar a aquí, Alola dejo de ser segura .  
Satoshi: 1ro ayuda a tu familia luego veremos lo de tu integración a la hermandad.  
Kiawe: Si- corre en dirección hacia su familia-  
Zinnia: Maestro esta seguro?  
Satoshi: Piensa en el como otro Marco.

Habían pasado algunos días después de los eventos que acabaron Menek y su imperio azucarero, destruyendo la única fuente de ingresos de los templarios de Unova, vemos como tanto Korrina como los asesinos y el resto estudiaban en la biblioteca.

Yellow: Ya me aburrí no podemos salir un rato!  
Diamond: Bueno si el señor futuro Gran Maestre se tomara un descanso talvez podríamos salir mas seguido

Satoshi: Sabes que te escucho verdad .-suspira- bien saldremos dentro de 5 minutos.

Vemos como el grupo de asesinos y examigos de Satoshi caminaban con tranquilidad comiendo algunos bocadillos.

Leaf: Esto necesitas mas seguido Sato, respirar aire fresco y...

Satoshi: Comer -comiendo unos panecillos que comparte con Lucario y Sylveon-  
Gold: Creo que deber a correr, maestro-menciona con un enorme goton en la sien-  
Yellow: Leaf creo que deber as evitar matar a Sato- mientras sujeta a su compañera-  
Leaf: Pero el...

Zinnia: Leaf, la paciencia y el control emocional de un asesino es fundamental sino no lo puedes cumplir le dire tu secreto

Leaf: No te atreverías

Zinnia: Maestro sabia que Leaf... -pero no pudo continuar ya que Leaf le tapa la boca-  
Leaf: No es nada!-gritando fuertemente con un enorme sonrojo-  
Satoshi: B-bueno... Ahora que recuerdo William me dijo que debiamos ir a la Isla Brancacci por algo pero ..  
?: Jefe... Jefe

Satoshi: Que pasa?  
Rook #1: Hay problemas en el Emanuel

Satoshi:-suspirando- por esto es que no salgo mas seguido, Zinnia ve con los Rooks por si necesito algo de apoyo, los demás informen a la Hermandad y localicen puntos de donde podrían estar los templarios.

* * *

Assassin's Creed Syndicate - In The Heat Of The Moment (Toydrum Remix)

* * *

Mientras ellos se dirigían a acatar las ordenes de su amigo/maestro, Satoshi corría junto con el joven miembro de su banda callejera hacia aquel orfanato.

Una vez llegando observaba como varios miembros de los Blighters metían a niños a un par de carrozas, mientras que un templario pagaba los "esfuerzos" de aquel líder de banda que junto con sus hombres se dirige a un bar. Mientras vemos como el asesino toma prestado una carreta siguiendo al pequeño convoy que a su vez disparan tratado de acabar con el asesino sin embargo lo único que logran es asustar a uno de los Rapidash perdiendo el control provocando que se vaya de lado cayendo de un puente que se encontraban cruzando, pero antes de aquella caída usa el gancho de su Hoja Oculta.

Vemos como un tren avanza y sobre este se encuentra el azabache observando el avance de las carrozas y las ve entrar a una fabrica abandonada, dentro se observa a varios niños trabajando empaquetando lo que quedaba de los productos del imperio azucarero de Menek. Uno de los guardias cae y es ejecutado por un asesinato aéreo, luego de esto arroga aceite a los ojos del líder templario acabando con otros 2 guardaespaldas y tomando una pala golpeando a otro y evitando una bala del revolver de aquel miembro de la orden templaria y atrapándolo con una cadena e intentar quemarlo vivo para al final ahorcarlo con un gancho y retirarse encargándole el resto a Zinnia y los Rooks.

Eran casi las 7:00 pm, cuando Satoshi regresa al bar que se encontraba cerca del orfanato para tratar de interrogar al lider de la banda pero decide intentar convencerlo de unirse a los Rooks y después de negarse ademes de la negativa de usar a sus hombres para "asustar" al assassin terminando golpeados severamente e humillado ante sus servidores pero no sin antes retirarse Satoshi .

Rooks... Conmigo. - fin de la canción.-

Fuera del bar se encuentra de nuevos con sus hermanos/as assassin, su aprendiz y lo que el alguna vez pudo llamar amigos en el pasado.

Satoshi: Y es por esto mi querida Leaf que no salgo muy seguido.  
Leaf: Bien, bien, bien ya entendí . Nos hablo William que debes ir a Brancacci para recibir 3 personas pero no quiso dar detalles.  
Satoshi: Supongo que no tengo de otra . Espero que sean de la hermandad.  
Yellow: Menciono que una de ellas era de Sinnoh.  
Satoshi:-asintiendo- sal Pidgeot, los ver luego.- subiendo al ave y retirándose del rea.

Isla Brancacci (busquen en San Google como es Florencia).

Aquella bella ciudad donde la gente se transportaba por medio de canoas en peque os canales, ten a mucho turismo debido a las obras y donde estuvo alguna vez el pintor e inventor Leonardo Da Vinci. Vemos como nuestro asesino se encontraba en la entrada del jardín Villa di Castello esperando.

Satoshi: Me pregunto a quien tendré que esperar?  
?: Ash .  
Satoshi:-voltea- C-cynthia que haces a-aquí ?  
?: No es la única

Satoshi: D-diantha... A-aria p-pero como?  
Diantha: Antes de que continúes, te molestar a si tomamos un café .  
Satoshi:-asiente muy nervioso-

Después de esa incomoda e inesperada reunión nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a un café que era propiedad de uno de los tíos de Ash (de Parte de la hermandad) llamado Mario que lo recibía de igual manera que Henry al igual que le dirigía una mirada picara al ver a las damas que acompañaba su sobrino, prosiguieron a sentarse y tomar un ligero pero delicioso café .

Satoshi: Ahora no es por sonar importunente pero que hace la maestra de los asesinos de Sinnoh, aquí con 2 personas que no tienen nada que ver con la hermandad?  
Cynthia: Bien .-dándole un sorbo su café - vine para dar mi reporte de como van las cosas en Sinnoh ademes de volver a entrenar un tiempo, Diantha y Aria .. ambas tiene conexiones indirectas con la hermandad parece ser que el bisabuelo de Aria y la tarara abuela de Diantha fueron parte de ella en su momento por lo cual pensaba que debían pasar la iniciación.  
Satoshi: William esta de acuerdo?  
Aria: De hecho el no sabe de eso pero si no crees que estemos a la altura, lo comprender -bajando su rostro en se al de tristeza y pesimismo misma acción que imita Diantha-  
Satoshi: Nunca dije eso llamando la atención de las 3 chicas- solamente queria saberlo ya que el verifica los entrenamientos, en caso de que llegara a negarse las entrenare yo. Bueno ser mejor regresar a la Hermandad.

Aquí acaba esta parte de la vida de Ash/Satoshi:

Hasta donde carajo terminare el Harem?  
A que se referia Kiawe a que Alola ya no es segura?  
Desde cuando Cynthia es de la Orden? Como es que Aria y Diantha tienen descendencia asesina?  
Donde demonios esta Pikachu?!

* * *

Rei Yasuda- Mirror.


	7. Revelaciones (1ra parte)

El sol comenzaba a brillar, sus rayos golpeaban suavemente un terreno de entrenamiento que parecía ser de alguna de una academia. En el cual vemos como el grupo de asesinos con sus "aprendices" y nuevas personas se unen a una caminata con una llanta sobre la cual se encontraba un Phanpy. (Todos tiene ropa de deportes de las escuelas en los animes).

Satoshi: 1, 2,3… 1, 2,3… vamos nos faltan 5 vueltas.

Clemont: -agitado- P-pero llevamos…. 25 vueltas…. Pesan demasiado.

Yellow: Ustedes aceptaron entrenar con nosotros y deben resistirlo.

Diamond: Además yo no veo a la campeona de Sinnoh y Kalos y Aria quejándose.

Serena: Como… es que no estas…. Cansada?

Aria: Siempre que tengo tiempo hago deporte para no perder la condición.

Satoshi: Y aquí terminamos –desatándose la llanta- bien haremos 100 flexiones.

Drew: Mátenme!

* * *

Pokemon XYZ Opening Instrumental:

Por debajo, de las sombras

(Se ve a Ash frente a un espejo y su reflejo muestra una parte asesina y la otra parte es de su viaje en Kalos, el espejo se rompe y nos muestra a Ash frente a un Ejército de templarios)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre

(Ahora Ash está sobre una colina sosteniendo una espada y la hoja bañada en sangre, mira al cielo y aparecen las figuras de Desmond y su padre con una sonrisa)

Tu pasado, se transforma

(Se ve ash cuando era un niño y mientras corre en un túnel va creciendo hasta que llega a su ahora persona un asesino dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos)

En la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha.

(Ash está con la mirada hacia el suelo y una lágrima cae por su mejilla sintió una mano en su hombre miro a atrás y estaban N y Zinnia miran al frente y están Rebecca y Lucy los cinco comienzan a correr y atrás de ellos aparecen Diamond, Brendan y Gold siguiéndolos)

En ti está el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará

Es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor.

(Ash está en la cima de la torre AC Unity y mira al cielo y recuerda sus ex-amigos y familia luego forma un puño en su mano y luego aparece Shaun y aparece un destello de luz)

Engañare a la oscuridad con valor mantendré la paz

(Vemos a Ash en la liga Kanto, luego cambia y está en Jhoto, se enfrenta al Ejército templario de Giovanni)

No importa cuán difícil sea lo voy a lograr

(Ahora Ash está en Hoenn y luego pasa a Sinnoh y realiza el fenómeno lazo con su Zoroak y se preparan para una dura batalla)

La puerta del destino se abrirá y mostrara el futuro.

(Ash lucha contra Giovanni, Helio, Ghechis, Magno, Aquiles y Lysson, luego una fuerte explosión hace presencia y luego está frente a los líderes organizaciones criminales que en sus cuerpos tenían clavadas toda clases de armas punzantes)

Y mi corazón

Ardiendo más allá del sol

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior

(Ash camina sin rumbo fijo y dejando sus huellas y detrás de él los Assassin's siguiéndolo con una sonrisa de pura determinación)

No me detendré, mis objetivos cumpliré, voy a luchar.

Marcado está en mi piel, un assassin yo seré.

* * *

Zinnia: Hoy será una prueba de resistencia Pokemon…. Tyrantrum sal! Serena usa a tu Sylveon y que use Pulso Lunar.

Serena: -Talvez si derroto a Zinnia logre a hacer que Satoshi me voltee a ver- Bien Sylveon Pulso Lunar (una vez realizado el ataque observo que no afecto para nada al dinosaurio).

Zinnia: Este es la prueba mejoraremos la resistencia a los tipos. Carga Dragón. –Hiriendo gravemente a la pequeña hada-

Serena: -cargando a su pokemon- Perdóname Sylveon.

Clemont: Oye! Ya verás por hacerle eso Ampharos, Luxray.

Drew: Flygon, Absol. Verán lo que es tener poder.

Satoshi: Bien si vamos a jugar rudo será rudo. Lucario a pelear.

Aria: Porque no saca a otro pokemon?

Gold: Ya verán.

Satoshi: -chifla generando un ligero eco- Ya viene (De la nada aparece un extraño pokemon similar a un búho gigante pero este tenía la apariencia de un asesino con capucha) Decidueye es hora de ver que tanto has mejorado.

Profa. Junniper: P-pero de donde viene ese pokemon?

Kiawe: Es uno de los iniciales de Alola!

* * *

De regreso a la arena de combate.

* * *

Zinnia: Bien serán 2 contra 2… Salamance sal!

Clemont: Luxray usa Campo Electrico.

Drew: Usa Tormenta de Arena Flygon.

Zinnia: Roca Afilada Tyrantrum.

Satoshi: Danza Espada Lucario, Decidueye Puntada Sombría sobre Ampaharos.

Clemont: No, Usa Puño Trueno sobre Lucario.

Zinnia: Colmillo Ígneo sobre Ampharos, Tyrantrum usa terremoto. – Los 3 pokemon rivales retroceden.-

Drew: Flygon Ala de Acero.

Satoshi: Decidueye Usa Pájaro Osado sobre Flygon. –Dejando mal herido al rival-

Drew: Absol usa Destello y luego Cola Ferra sobre Salamance.

Zinnia: Colmillo Eléctrico. Bien ya dejare de ser amable.- Mostrando su Mega- Tobillera- Salamance Mega-Evoluciona.

Drew/Clemont: Mega-Evoluciona –ambos sacan su Mega-Piedra de uno de sus bolsillos-.

Satoshi: Supongo que podrán dar una pelea interesante. Mega- Evolución Lucario.

Clemont: Ampharos Electrocañon.

Drew: Absol usa Hidropulso.

Zinnia: Salamance Garra Dragón sobre Absol

Satoshi: Hueso Veloz sobre Ampharos.

* * *

-cada ataque golpea con fuerza dejando al Absol y Ampharos fuera de combate-

* * *

Satoshi: Bien, Zinnia déjame el resto a mí –mostrando una extraña pulsera blanca con un cristal verde-.

Zinnia: Si, Salamance, Tyrantrum regresen.

Drew: Que planeas?.

Satoshi: Nada importante- haciendo una extraña danza- verán las habilidades de un Pokemon de Alola… Movimiento Z, Aluvión de flechas sombrías!

 **Aquel ataque debilito por completo a Flygon y Luxray, si ya Satoshi impresionaba casi con su sola presencia el usar un pokemon de una nueva región con un extraño poder que acabo fácilmente con 2 pokemon de un solo golpe era doblemente impresionante.**

Satoshi: Bien por lo que veo, también necesitaran calmar sus ánimos…. Se enfrentaran a mi gente de confianza.

 **Mientras el resto practicaba con los amigos/as/hermanos/as de Satoshi, el instruía a Korrina, cabía decir que todas las femeninas (menos Misty, May, Dawn e Iris) sentían cierta molestia de que el azabache practicara exclusivamente con la rubia patinadora….. ¿Por qué?... Simple se llevaban demasiado bien hasta el punto de parecer amigos de la infancia, durante el descanso parecían reírse de alguna anécdota además de que se sacaban sonrisas uno con el otro. Ese momento paso cuando divisaron a un Altaria con una pequeña carta en una de sus patas.**

Brendan: Que dice?

Satoshi: Parece que la Gran Maestre de Hoenn quiere verme para discutir sobre el progreso de limpieza templaría.

Kenny: Supongo que descansaremos, no? –esperanzado-

Satoshi: Talvez…. Como sea espero que esto sea rápido. (En eso llega Charizard). Bien iremos con dirección a Sinnoh y tomaremos un Ferry hacia Hoenn –subiendo al lomo de su pokemon- vamos amigo.

 **El pokemon tipo Fuego/Volador en un impulso se alejó de la zona de entrenamiento y retirándose hacia el horizonte, después de la partida de Ash, todos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del escondite cuyo interior era muy simple: se trataba de un juego de 3 sillones, una televisión, algunos libros y albúmenes de fotos, algunas plantas decorativas, un par de mesas de trabajo para 6 personas y una alfombra.**

 **Mientras los asesinos hablan entre ellos, los profes y la historiadora de Unova/Teselia seguían recopilando información, los "aprendices" se encontraban en el suelo descansando. Las 3 nuevas miembros conversaban sobre sus vidas ajenas a la hermandad, Delia junto con Tracey, Gary y Prof. Oak leían algunos libros prestados. Bonnie y Manon jugaban con Zoroark y Braixen de Satoshi hasta que por curiosidad Manon tomo un álbum y observo las fotos….**

Manon: Disculpe Señor Miles.

W. Milles: Si, que sucede?

Manon: Quién es? (acercando el álbum y mostrando la foto de un niño de unos 5 años junto a un Deino vestido con un short gris y una camisa azul).

W. Miles: El, es Ash en su 1er día dentro de la hermandad.

 **Al escuchar el nombre del chico todos en la sala se dirigen a ver el Álbum, William por cortesía les deja observar conforme mueve las paginas se observaban varias fotos del joven desde los 5 hasta los 10 años cuando se embarcó en su misión.**

 **Se encontraban varias donde William, Rebecca, Shaun, Desmond y Lucy estaban con el cada cumpleaños que paso ahí, algunas manejando las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, vestido con un traje similar al de Arno pero este le quedaba grande haciéndolo ver gracioso, algunas con Riolu hasta alcanzar a ser un Lucario, Absol, Darkrai, Zoroak y Zorua, escalando pequeñas cornisas hasta algunos edificios, otras eran en las principales atracciones de diferentes regiones:**

 **Kanto: Frente a la Zona Safari, El museo de Ciudad Plateada, el Magnotren de Ciudad Azafrán.**

 **Johto: Ruinas Alfa, Torre Hojalata, Torre Quemada, Torre Bellsprout.**

 **Hoenn: Pilar Celeste, Cascada Meteoro, Instituto de Meteorología.**

 **Sinnoh: Parque Compi, Plaza Amistad, Isla Hierro.**

 **Unova/Teselia: Estudios Cinematográficos Pokéwood, Noria, Terminal del Metro**

 **Kalos: Museo de Arte Luminalia, Instituto Paleontológico, Acuario de Petroglifo.**

Korrina: Ahhhh que lindo se veía Ash de niño!

Prof. Oak: Acaso Ash ya había ido a las demás regiones?!

W. Miles: Si, conforme fue mejorando en su entrenamiento lo pusimos a prueba en diferentes regiones para observar como reaccionaba a todo esto.

Bonnie: Pero y el Deino?

W. Miles: El casi no sale de su cueva, solamente sale cuando Satoshi lo visita.

Zinnia: Maestro, pero…. Como empezó el maestro Satoshi?

W. Miles: Bueno….

* * *

 **FlashBack:**

 **Vemos como un Jeep que se alejaba del aeropuerto iba con dirección a ciudad Loza.**

Ash: Increíble! Unova es asombrosa.

Desmond: Oye niño ten cuidado te puedes caer – sentando con cuidado a Ash

Rebecca: Jajajaja Desmond tiene un lado paterno.

Desmond: N-no es eso…. Solo no quiero que se lastime.

Shaun: Como sea y dime qué tipo de Pokemon prefieres?

Ash: Bueno…. A mí siempre me han gustado todos pero si tuviera que escoger… serían los tipo Lucha y Siniestro.

Lucy: Así, porque?

Ash: Yo nunca he considerado a los tipos Siniestro como malos depende de cómo los entrenen y sea su entrenador y los de tipo lucha me gusta su determinación de pelear hasta el último momento aunque sepan que están por perder.

Rebecca: Se ve que este chico tiene definido su futuro dentro de la hermandad.

Shaun: Si, será igual a su padre.

Ash: Lo conocieron?

Lucy: Fue mi maestro, un gran hombre y asesino. Estoy segura que estarás a su altura en poco tiempo Ash.

Ash: Si haré lo mejor que pueda.

William: Bien, pasemos a comer algo. La comida de los aviones sabe horrible.

Lucy: Claro.

 **Después de haber entrado a la ciudad, pasaron algunas calles hasta llegar a una cafetería donde todos comieron de forma animada hasta quedar satisfechos. Una vez saliendo de la Ciudad se desviaron hacia el bosque donde cerca de una montaña se abre lo que parece una entrada secreta, después de algunos metros todos se bajan del Jeep hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una gran llanura debajo de la Tierra con un lago en medio además de un rio que parecía no tener fin. Avanzaron más hasta llegar a unas puertas de unos 5 metros de roble que al abrirse mostraba un pasillo de mármol con varias columnas sosteniendo el techo, varias pinturas de algunos Maestre's Assassin, esculturas, varios cuadros de personalidades como Leonardo Da Vinci, Alexander G. Bell, etc.**

 **Llegaron hasta lo que parecía un salón de reuniones donde se encontraban 4 encapuchados sentados en semi-circulo.**

¿?: Así que este es el niño que mencionabas?

¿?: ¿El hijo de Nikolai?

¿?: Es muy pequeño, no creo que resista el entrenamiento.

¿?: Dime niño estas seguro de hacer el entrenamiento?

Ash: Si.

¿?: Bien confiaremos en tus palabras desde mañana comenzaras.

 **Luego de esa pequeña audiencia Ash se retiró con Rebecca llevándolo a un cuarto sencillo, con una vista hacia la ciudad.**

Rebecca: Esta será tu nuevo hogar por los próximos 5 años, siéntete cómodo y puedes personalizarlo si quieres.

Ash: Gracias –asomándose al balcón- Seré como tu padre, me convertiré en el mejor asesino de todos.

 **Los días pasaban rápidamente debían admitir que Ash se adaptaba muy rápido al entrenamiento para ser un niño, su entrenamiento no solo consistía en aumentar su capacidad física, también en el adiestramiento de Pokemon, uso de armas de fuego y punzo-cortantes, escalar de igual manera le enseñaban historia general como la de los asesinos y templarios. Para él fue un reto enorme tenía que tener excelente coordinación para casi cualquier movimiento, mientras seguía mejorando aumentaba la dificultad. En su 1er cumpleaños en Unova Desmond le regalo quien es actualmente su mejor amigo: Riolu, gracias a esto el entrenamiento se intensificaba ya que ambos debían estar conectados para poder predecirse y entenderse, 3 meses después uno de los grandes Maestre le obsequio un Absol Vari-color Como forma de recompensar su esfuerzo, a los 7 años ya era experto en escabullirse e infiltrarse se le concedió una misión de recuperar artefactos precursores y liberar pokemon entre esos se encontraba un Deino en mal estado, él se encargó de su estado hasta recuperarse y lo siguió a todas partes por lo cual se unió a su equipo.**

 **A los 8 años ya era capaz de matar a alguien sin algún remordimiento, mientras salía a explorar como siempre es interceptado por un grupo de reconocimiento templario que no tardo en raptarlo. El despertó en un laboratorio semi- inconsciente en una especie de habitación vacía escuchaba cientos de voces en su cabeza, una de ellas digo algo que revelaría más del joven asesino. –Él tiene un Aura poderosa, con ella podremos saber los secretos de esos pokemon y utilizarlos en nuestro favor-**

 **No paso mucho tiempo donde era puesto a prueba física y psicológicamente, se le aplicaban duras pruebas para sacar y entrenar todo el poder de su aura por más que se preparado que se encontraba Satoshi esto era demasiado para un niño. Pasaron 2 meses en los cuales ya estaba casi despierta por completo su aura pero en ese lapso de tiempo fue obligado a hablar telepáticamente con un Zoroak junto a un pequeño Zorua y un Darkrai, aunque lo había logrado al primer intento fingía que no lo lograba pero aprovechando eso para crear un plan de escape. El día que se tenía contemplado escapar iba marchando perfectamente ambos pokemon aprovecharon para usar sus habilidades junto al asesino para poder escapar una vez fuera del complejo caminaron unos 5 kilómetros hasta que encontraron a un Scout Assassin que notifico a la hermandad, inmediatamente fue llevado al refugio para ser atendido, lo único que se le informo fue que el laboratorio fue destruido.**

 **A la mañana siguiente vio en las noticias sobre que un laboratorio médico del gobierno exploto misteriosamente –si claro gobierno, exploto misteriosamente- los pokemon tipo siniestro se quedaron con el chico debido a que habían hecho una "amistad" en el proceso, cerca de cumplir los 10 años y tener que volver a Kanto Rebecca le regalo un Gallade que encontró mal herido cerca de la ciudad, el pokemon tipo psíquico – lucha entablo rápidamente amistad con el chico.**

 **Si bien William no daba muchos detalles de su entrenamiento por cuestiones de tradición.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Manon: Asi que paso muchas cosas para ser quien es ahora?

William: Si, muchos de los que estamos aquí nos enorgullecemos de cómo ha crecido

Misty: Pero y el resto saben sus motivos de entrenar a este lugar?

Gold: Saben la zanahoria plana tiene razón ninguno de nosotros ha mencionado el porque nos encontramos en la hermandad, creo que deberíamos decirlo, no?

Yellow: Estoy de acuerdo puesto que todos somos hermanos debemos saber nuestro motivo de unirnos. Quien empieza?

Leaf: Yo iré primero. Bueno... yo originalmente nací en Pueblo Paleta y me llevaba excelente con Ash, pero siempre evitaba a Gary y su hermano Green eran y veo que aún son insoportables -provocando una risa de todos menos de Gary que se sonrojo de la vergüenza- cuando él se fue con el Maestre William yo me había mudado a Johto paso ahí 5 años hasta que cuando debía recibir mi 1er pokemon volvimos a Kanto y recibí a mi bulbasaur del Prof. Oak, para ese momento creo que Ash iba por la penúltima o ultima medalla, quería darme prisa y alcanzarlo pero...

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **Vemos como Leaf está en una tienda pokemon comprando artículos.**

Leaf: Ultra o Super... ahhh que difícil.

Chano: Vamos deme una poción por 25 yenes.

Vendedora: No son 100 yenes si no puedes pagarla, vete.

Chano: Hace rato vi que le vendió 3 pociones por 75 yenes a un tal Green, porque a mí no? - mostrando cierta inconformidad-

Vendedora: Él es uno de los nietos del Prof. Oak por lo cual tiene ese descuento.

Chano: Vamos solamente por esta ocasión el centro Pokemon más cercano está muy legos y ya está anocheciendo.

Vendedora: Debiste pensar en ello antes, ahora largo, aquí nos queremos regateadores.- el chico sale corriendo lagrimeando un poco-.

Leaf: -pensando- pobre niño, no era necesario que le gritara así- toma 2 ultra y superball para pasar a la caja.

Vendedora: Seria todo señorita? -mostrando amabilidad y cordialidad-.

Leaf: Me da una super-pocíon también

 **Fuera de la tienda vemos al niño en una esquina llorando amargamente, Leaf se acerca al chico dándole la Super-pocion a cambio recibe un agradecimiento y se retira el niño a curar a su Rapidash.**

Centro de Ciudad Celeste.

Vemos a una pensativa Leaf junto a su Ivyasuar sentada en una banca.

Leaf: No han cambiado nada estos años... siguen siendo unos tarados presumidos aprovechándose de su posición como nietos de un prestigioso profesor. Al menos no saben que estoy aquí o me buscarían para solo coquetear conmigo, porque el gobierno siempre les da beneficios a idiotas como ellos. Debería haber una regla o algo para evitar este tipo de abusos.

 **Comienza a escuchar varios gritos de protesta hacia el ayuntamiento y observa a varias personas gritando y alzando carteles con mensajes de reflexión y opiniones públicas, la curiosidad de Leaf fue lo suficientemente fuerte para observar la protesta que fue reprimida por Blastoise y Weezing. Cada uno de ellos fueron llevados por hombres con uniformes tipo S.W.A.T. a unos camiones que más tarde los dejaron en la comisaria, en un impulso de saber la verdad Leaf uso a su Electrobuzz para cortar la energía y Venomoth para dormir a los 2 oficiales Jenny y el hombre tipo S.W.A.T., una vez dentro uso las llaves y abrió las celdas cuando todos salieron uno de ellos se dirigió a la chica.**

¿?: Quién eres? Porque nos ayudaste?

Leaf: Soy Leaf y quiero saber porque protestaban frente al ayuntamiento de Ciudad Celeste?

Roberto: Bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Roberto, segundo estamos hartos que familiares de gente del gobierno, profesores, funcionarios, etc. paguen menos por artículos pokemon, al perder un combate esas cosas... Aunque no lo creas todos alguna vez fuimos entrenadores y nos cansamos de esas tonterías por eso hacemos esto le demostraremos al gobierno de Kanto que mucha gente apoya nuestra causa, quieres unirte?

 **Fin del Flashback:**

* * *

Brendan: Luego que paso?

Leaf: Me unía a ellos, como mis padres se divorciaron un año antes de comenzar mi viaje ninguno quería saber del otro y casi no estaban al pendiente de mí o lo que hacía... Así que saque todo el dinero de mi cuenta y desaparecí del sistema de entrenadores, vendí mis medallas y comencé mi carrera de protestante.

Clemont: Como que las vendiste? Nadie las compraría.

Leaf: -suspira- Aunque te cueste creerlo cuatro ojos kalosiano, muchos burgueses de Kalos pagan un alto precio por tener las medallas de cada región incluyendo la suya.

Gold: Cuanto?

Leaf: Dos cientos mil yenes por una medalla, aunque les envíes 20 medallas del mismo gimnasio la aceptan, su extraño fetiche de coleccionarlas no tiene límites.

Zinnia: Son muy raros -voltea y mira a Diamond buscando algo en los libreros- que buscas?

Diamond: -con ojos brillosos- Mis medallas así seré millonario -sigue buscando-

Yellow: Creo que no debiste decir eso -con un gotón en la sien-

Leaf: Si creo que si -igual que Yellow-

N: Que pasó después?

Leaf: Veamos...

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 **Faltaban 3 meses para la Liga Pokemon, Ash ya tenía todas sus medallas y se estaba preparando para dicho evento en cuanto a Leaf... desde que "desapareció" su función como activista era liberar a presos políticos, revelar planes secretos de malgasto de dinero, etc. de alguna extraña manera sus padres nunca dieron alguna señal de preocupación por su hija. En el lapso de tiempo que Ash junto sus últimas medallas se encontró con Gary o Green varias veces donde ellos trataron de convencerla de que formaran una relación o aplicaran "parejas swinger", lo único que recibieron fue una cachetada, un discurso de lo repulsivos que eran y una patada en la ingle (ouch!). Se encontraban en la plaza de Ciudad Azafrán con más cinco mil personas preparadas para crear la mayor protesta que posiblemente Kanto jamás habría visto.**

 **3 horas antes...**

Secretario (s.): Señor nos confirmar que los protestantes reunieron a cinco mil personas y se dirigen a Ciudad Azafrán.

Presidente (P.): Mierda, sabía que debía asesinarlos... Que voy a hacer ahora? -mostrando estrés y nerviosismo-

¿?: Yo puedo ayudarlo con su problema... Si hacemos un trato.

P: C-como demonios entrantes?

¿?: Tengo mis métodos... Sabe señor como es miembro de nuestro pequeño "club" privado tiene beneficios, puedo hacer que la gente de arriba nos ayude a deshacernos de ellos, sin levantar sospecha de que fue el gobierno.

P: Cuanto me costara?

¿?: Solamente denos la autoridad en la mitad de Kanto.

S: S-señor si hace eso podría perder cerca de...

P: Cállate! Bien si puedes hacer que tus amigos templados o como se llamen se encarguen de ellos, les daré lo que piden.

¿?: Son templarios y no se preocupe... quedará satisfecho.

 **Centro de Ciudad Azafran. 18:00 hrs.**

 **El cielo se encontraba gris y lluvioso daba señal de un tipo de depresión o que ocurriría algún acontecimiento de mal augurio, los protestantes caminaban por la calles mostrando sus ideales, estarían el centro de la ciudad en 30 o 45 minutos mientras sucedía eso unos extraños hombres con pasa-montañas negros con uniforme totalmente negro, sin ninguna insignia o bandera solamente un guante gris sin dedos y otro rojo portaban rifles de francotirador modelo SSR-61 y con algunos pokemon con movimientos tipo veneno como: Gas Venenoso, Polvo Veneno, Niebla Clara y Acido.**

 **Se podía notar que eran personas carentes de cualquier emoción y por algún extraño motivo daban la impresión de ser gemelos o clones debido a que sus ojos eran grises mostrando poco o nada de humanidad.**

 **18:45 hrs.**

 **La manifestación había llegado, estaban preparados para hacerle cara al gobierno y mostrara su ineficacia reuniendo a otras mil personas estaban cerca de su objetivo... no sabían que dentro de 30 minutos ninguno más viviría...**

 **19:15 hrs.**

 **Todos estaban reunidos con sus pancartas, mensajes reflexivos, insultando al gobierno. Si bien la mitad de la Ciudad estaba atenta a este evento le dejaron de prestar atención rápidamente, aquellos extraños hombres se encontraban en los tejados apuntando a los manifestantes esperando la señal para disparar... 15 segundos... fueron suficientes para recibir su orden empezaron a disparar hacia 20 personas en la revuelta de miedo y confusión los pokemon atacaron con sus ataques de tipo veneno para hacer más fácil la masacre, las calles fueron cerradas por extrañas barricadas de concreto de 5 metros. Continuaron así durante un par de minutos hasta que la plaza frente al ayuntamiento se tiño de color rojo y llena de cuerpos...**

 **De alguna manera Leaf logro saltar la barricada y fue corriendo en dirección hacia Ciudad Carmín, la lluvia se intensifico hasta el punto en que la única luz que había eran de los rayos y se escuchaban varios truenos los extraños mercenarios seguían a Leaf usando sus lámparas para intentar ubicarla... Estaba cerca de la entrada a Ciudad Carmín, hasta que se tropezó y fue capturada por 5 miembros que le amarraron las manos a la espalda y la detuvieron cerca de un roble.**

Mercenario #1 (M): Miren lo que encontramos aquí.

Leaf: Suéltenme.

M #2: Creo que vas muy aprisa que tal si nos cuentas sobre ti -acariciando sus piernas-

Leaf: D-detente por favor... Detente!

M #3: No te preocupes solo nos divertiremos un poco -retirándole su blusa mostrando un brasier color azul celeste-.

Leaf: No... Por favor que alguien me ayude.

M #4: Que tierna... cree que alguien la salvara, eso no pasara nena.- intentando levantar su falda roja-

M #1: Provecho... -queda casi inmóvil-

M #3: Que carajo te pasa, viejo? -ve como cae el cuerpo de su compañero con un cuchillo enterrado cerca de su medula espinal-.

M #4: Quien está ahí? -Sale una persona con una gabardina con capucha de algún color oscuro.

¿?: No soy nadie, me puse a pasear y vi esta escena... Creo que debo darles una lección -tronándose los puños-.

M #2: Ja enserio crees poder contra nosotros -mostrando un florete -

¿?: Puedo intentar -sacando un Kukri-

 **Inmediatamente aquellos hombres se ponen en guardia esperando a que el extraño ataque mientras que él se mostraba muy confiado, sin previo aviso uno de ellos se lanza pero su brazo es interceptado y es cortado de forma limpia este aulló de dolor y sintió como la delgada pero mortífero filo de su espada atraviesa su abdomen, los toros dos intentan sorprenderlo pero lanza hacia uno de ellos el cuerpo sin vida y la rebana el cuello, aprovechando el entorno se refugia a espaldas de un árbol cuando el último miembro lo busca es atacado sorpresivamente por la espalda siento el frio de un cuchillo...**

 **Tras aquella escena Leaf se escondió en ella misma insistiéndole que se alejara hasta que escucho algo que la calmo y la hizo sentir nostálgica... "Ya no me recuerdas Hoja" aquel extraño apodo y tono burlón solamente lo decía una persona... al retirarse la capucha pudo distinguirlo e inmediatamente lo brazo hundiendo su rostros en su pecho comenzando a sollozar y después lloraba con intensidad. Ash la dejo desahogarse un rato y la llevo a un centro pokemon, comió, se ducho e incluso Ash le consigue ropa nueva aunque él quería retirarse ella le pidió que se quedara un momento. Eran ya las 11:00 p.m y el azabache está abrazando a una dormida Leaf mientras se debatía si decirle o no la verdad de la masacre, decido consultarlo con la hermandad quienes a su vez registraron la poca información de entrenadora de Leaf y sus meses de manifestante en conclusión de dieron luz verde además de que le propusiera unirse a la hermandad. A la mañana siguiente ella despertó y vio el rostro de su amigo de la infancia muy cerca y de estar rodeada en sus brazos que no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, muchos esperaríamos una cachetada o un grito que asustaría a toda la región pero solamente ella movió suavemente al azabache para que se despertara, en cuanto su propósito fue cumplido el deshizo el abrazo y le comenzó a relatar lo sucedido... Al principio creyó que era una simple broma pero comenzó a relatar más el chico ella comprendió la realidad, no solamente se sentía desorientada si no también muy mal por sus compañeros que no pudieron escapar...**

 **Como hace 5 años, Ash hizo una pregunta que le cambio la vida... Quieres unirte a la hermandad?**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Leaf: Y eso fue lo que paso... Acepte sin dudarlo esa misma tarde una mujer llamada Lucy me fue a recoger del puerto, Ash me dijo que me entrenarían y pronto nos volveríamos a ver mientras él seguía con su cuartada de querer ser Maestro Pokemon y de la derrota en la liga, yo entrenaba día a día hasta perfeccionar mis técnicas hasta que él se encontraba a la mitad de gimnasios es Johto me reuní con el realizando misiones para los asesinos.

Gold: La verdad si esto fuera una telenovela las chicas estarían llorando y los hombres estarían celosos y tratarían de consolarlas a las chicas pero reciben golpes -siente como alguien le toca el hombro-.

Zinnia: Mira.

 **Como si Gold fuera un oráculo o algo así el grupo de "amigos y familia" de Ash se encontraban todas las chicas incluyendo su madre llorando a cantaros mientras que los hombres estaban en el suelo con chichones gigantes en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.**

Diamond: Díganme que es una broma -con un gotón en la nuca-.

N: Parece que no -igual que Diamond- b-bueno quien sigue.

Yellow: Yo -levantando la mano muy animada- bien mi historia es algo corta así que por donde comienzo, viví en Kanto 2 años para después mudarme con mi abuela a Ciudad Cerezo, pase un buen tiempo ahí aunque me daban mucho miedo los pokemon deje eso de lado y pronto me decide por criarlos y curarlos.

Gold: Es curioso pase varias veces pero nunca te vi.

Yellow: Tú estabas de viaje para ayudar al Pro. Elm además solamente pasabas al centro pokemon para ir al baño -riendo un poco-.

Gold: C-como sabes eso? aunque debo admitirlo soy muy distraído -riéndose mucho-.

Yellow: Esta bien, luego...

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **Era una hermosa mañana un poco fría debido a que se acercaba el invierno y faltan 2 meses para la liga comenzaba a estar muy emocionada la región, Yellow se encontraba entrenando con Chuchu y Dody en la parte trasera de una farmacia que inauguro su abuela, si bien nunca fue muy buena en combates a la hora de entrenar lo hacía bastante, como dirían muchos entrenadores: "nada mal para una novata", después de eso toma la merienda con su abuela y fue en dirección hacia Ciudad Malva por algunos artículos Pokemon, a veces encontraba entrenadores con Pokemon mal heridos y los curaba si bien adoraba vivir en Johto debía admitir que la ciudad tenía un aspecto algo desagradable a la vista... mucha pobreza. Había quienes decían que era culpa del gimnasio de ahí otros por los asaltos de un tal "Team Rocket".**

 **Pasaron las semanas y el problema se extendió a Ciudad Cerezo, el famoso Team Rocket pedía cuotas po razón, los habitantes recibían amenazas constantes hasta...**

Soldado Rocket (SR): Mira niña tú nos das la formula con la que curan a los Pokemon y nos vamos.

Yellow: P-pero no hay formula.

SR: Se me está agotando la paciencia.

Abuela de Yellow: Quiero que suelte a mi nieta ahora y la deje en paz.

SR: Y si me niego? -sacando un Raticate-.

Abuela de Yellow: Bien Machamp usa Golpe Karate. -el pokemon "mamado" golpea al ratón dejándolo inmediatamente fuera de combate-.

SR: Ya vera maldita anciana -recoge al pokemon en su pokebola- se arrepentirá de esto.

 **Siguieron las semanas y la farmacia de Yellow recibía amenazas, deterioros en su fachada y cosas por el estilo. Si bien esto podían soportarlo, el Team Rocket tenía algo más que destruiría a Yellow psicológicamente.**

 **Base de Operaciones del Team Rocket, Casino de Ciudad Azulona 17:00 hrs.**

SR: Señora, tengo la información que solicito.

Atenea: Bien llama a grupo Beta.

SR: Si señora

-5 minutos después-

SR Beta: Señora.

Atenea: Bien escuchen, en Ciudad Cerezo hay una niña llamada Yellow no es alguien importante es casi como cualquier persona normal.

SR Beta: Casi?

Atenea: Tiene una extraña habilidad que le permite entender, curar y elevar el nivel de un Pokémon a su voluntad, pero se cansaba demasiado al hacerlo muy seguido. Necesitamos esa habilidad y así seremos invencibles. Su misión es ir a su hogar y traerla aquí.

SR Beta: Pero y su abuela señora?

Atenea: Veo que estudio el caso soldado... Si es necesario mátenla.

 **Ciudad Cerezo 20:00 hrs.**

 **La noche había caído y un cálido viento golpeaba dando una deliciosa sensación, Yellow se encontraba sentada en una banca del patio trasera de su hogar/farmacia admirando el cielo aunque el Team Rocket había dejado la ciudad resultaba muy raro que no se vengarían de otra, 2 o 3 veces venían solamente a su hogar y luego se retiraban, nada más, decidió no tomarle importancia y entro a su habitación para poder dormir un rato... pasaron 2 horas y escucho una camioneta frenar fuertemente frente a su casa, sigilosamente se asomó a la ventana para observar.**

 **Su abuela estaba otra vez frente al Team Rocket pero estos tenían un uniforme gris, una boina color vino con el emblema en ella junto a algo que nunca había visto en su vida... Un arma... La discusión siguió 15 minutos hasta que el Machamp decide intervenir -Grave Error- uno de los soldados saca G36C disparando a puntos vitales acabando con su vida, Yellow veo esto horrorizada al igual que su abuela que recibe un disparo de P226 en sus piernas pero antes de ser rematada uno de los soldados le susurra al oído: "No se preocupe, cuidaremos bien de su nieta", para después recibir un disparo al corazón, Yellow se esconde debajo de la cama con sus poke-bolas esperanzado de no ser encontrada, se escucha como destruyendo todo con el fin de encontrarlo pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus delicados ojos cuando el ruido ceso lentamente se disponía a salir de la cama, esta es voltea y uno de los miembros toma a Yellow usando unas esposas, ella pateaba , gritaba y lloraba, quería que alguien la ayudara, la salvara, como una niña pequeña quería a su príncipe de brillante armadura llegara para acabar con los malos. La subieron a la camioneta y antes de retirarse le prendieron fuego a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar haciendo que se ahogara en más lamentos la chica.**

 **Cerca de Ciudad Olivo donde serían recogidos, extrañamente uno de sus neumáticos se desinflo, uno de los miembros bajo a revisarlo y observo que tenía una daga en él, hecho que lo obligo a voltear a todos lados pero sin hallar al culpable decidió solo cambiarla la llanta se acercó a la cajuela para tomar la de refacción hasta que sintió como una mano le tapo su boca mientras su cuello fue rápidamente cortado, los otros 3 miembros bajaron al ver que su compañero tardaba demasiado los buscaron y al hallar el cuerpo rápidamente se pusieron en guardia con sus armas. Un dardo con dirección aparentemente desconocida llego a uno de los miembros que le dio un estado "berserker" disparando hacia sus compañeros, él y otro cayeron dejando a uno solo que sin ninguna opción tomo a Yellow como rehén amenazando que la mataría. Yellow era presa del pánico por un momento realmente pensó que moriría, hasta que escucho una voz... "Requiescat in pace" y su agresor cayó muerto con un Tomahawk en su cabeza. Aquel misterioso chico le ofreció su mano, ella aunque dudosa la tomo para luego ser abrazada y escuchar: "tranquila ya paso".**

 **Fin del Flashback:**

* * *

Yellow: De ahí comencé a conocer ambas partes de Ash su lado asesino y su fachada de Maestro Pokemon, me llevo a Ciudad Espina-Negra como la conferencia plateada esta en pausa para dejar descansar a los entrenadores aproveche para convivir con él, conocerlo mejor por extraño que parezca le pregunte por mi voluntad si me podía unir a él. Acepto que me uniera si bien le sorprendió mi pregunta no dudo en responderme.

Diamond: Creo que todos estamos aquí porque hemos perdido algo, no?

Marco: Lamentablemente es cierto, incluso los Maestre Assassin tuvieron que perder algo para estar dentro de la hermandad o valorar el credo.

N: Cierto, Gold nos haces el honor de relatar tus motivos.

Gold: Claro... Hasta ahora he visto que Leaf y Yellow está aquí por 2 cosas: Por Ash o venganza pero a la vez respuestas.

Leaf: -sonrojada- Q-que tonterías dices?! Yo estoy aquí por venganza y honrar a mis compañeros muertos.

Yellow: -sonrojada- Y-yo vine porque deba saber a qué me enfrentaría... aunque talvez si este por el.

Gold: Como sea... Yo inicie mi viaje Pokemon con mi hermana Crystal yo tenía un Cyndaquil y ella Chikorita, ella ayuda al profesor yo de vez en cuando le manda información y ese mismo año me corone como Campeón las primeras semanas fueron fáciles después fue pesado papeleo tras papeleo, permisos, conferencias, etc. si bien no me sentía muy agotado mi hermana iba a verme algunas veces pero esa ocasión venía muy aprisa...

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **Meseta Añil, Frontera Kanto/Johto.**

 **Vemos en el famoso trono del campeón a un dormido chico de unos 11 años junto a su Tylphison debido a que practico mucho con la Elite 4 y el ex-campeón al igual que Elite 4 de Kanto: Lance, lamentablemente su sueño fue interrumpido por una chica de pelo azul con 2 coletas vestida con ropa de deporte, con chándal y unas deportivas, una mochila es color rosa y un sombrero parecido a una Kipá.**

Crystal: Gold despierta... Despierta o quemo tus comics de Batman!

Gold: -despierta rápidamente- Nunca te atrevas!, para que me despiertas?

Crystal: Recuerdas que estas semanas ha habido mucha inflación en Johto.

Gold: Si, lo bueno es que tengo dinero suficiente para ayudar a mama.

Crystal: Bueno un amigo hackeo las computadoras del gobierno y descubrimos que la Elite 4 y algunos líderes de Gimnasio gastan cantidades exageradas de dinero en cosas completamente inútiles.

Gold: Otra vez con lo mismo, ya te lo dije esas locas ideas incomodan a mama, al profesor y a mí.

Crystal: Son ciertas ya te lo he dicho! Alguien tiene al gobierno como su marioneta, esas personas deben pertenecer a alguna especie de Culto o Secta... Y si la Elite 4 y esos líderes de gimnasio pertenecen a ella?

Gold: Crystal ya! Por favor deja esas tonterías, talvez si allá un mal manejo financiero pero no son ni los líderes de gimnasio o la Elite 4. Quizás es el mismo gobierno o alguno de sus familiares.

Crystal:... Es en serio?... Creí que eras diferente... Por un momento...

Gold: Cris?

Crystal: Creí que no eras un maldito lame-botas que creía cualquier tontería que le dijeran! eres... -es interrumpida al recibir una cachetada de parte de su hermano- Gold.

Gold: Ya me cansaste con esas cosas! Tú eras la que no quieres ver insistes en cosas que de seguro les en blogs!. Deja eso de una vez ya!

Crystal: Bien... lamento hacer esto pero... diles a mama y al profesor que se olviden de mí, no les volveré a hablar ni a ti, están tan ciegos que no quieren ver la realidad. -sale corriendo de ahí-

Gold: Cris…

 **Habían pasado horas, semanas, quizás meses desde que desapareció Crystal de la faz de la tierra, ya estaba por empezar la Liga pero no había rastro de su hermana por ningún lado. Si bien los miembros del Alto Mando le decían que no debía preocuparse eso lo preocupaba el doble, por mucho que se comunicaba con su madre y el profesor ninguno sabia del paradero de ella la única pista era que hace 3 semanas alguien violo la seguridad de las computadoras de la liga pokemon de Johto -probamente su hermana- y vaciado varias carpetas de información, si bien aparentemente nunca se encontró al culpable era demasiado raro que en 3 horas la Elite 4 pasara de nerviosa a tranquila.**

 **Mientras daba un paseo para distraerse en Pueblo Caobo, observo la tienda donde se encontraba anteriormente la guarida del Team Rocket aunque la fachada está muy deteriorada podía notar a un Cubone parado en la entrada... Era el Cubone de su hermana!... Por un impulso fue hacia él, el pequeño se metió en la casa y fue dirección a las escaleras del escondite Gold los sigue para así poder averiguar donde estaba su hermana. El lugar tenía un aspecto fúnebre... había mucho moho, oxidación, cables salidos, hierba creciendo. Llegó hasta una habitación donde se había encontrado con un ejecutivo del Team Rocket convertida en una sala de tortura pero esto no lo horrorizo por completo la cereza del pastel fue ver a su hermana en una silla amordazada mostrando signos de ser torturada.**

Gold: Cris.

Crystal: G-gold...

Gold: Espera -liberando a su hermana y abrazándola- Quien... Quien te hizo esto? (soltando algunas lágrimas).

Crystal: El T-team Roc...ket. Escucha... solamente queda Cupeon de mi equipo el resto no sé qué le hicieron cuídalo y entrénalo... Tenías razón debía ser cuidadosa al meterme en esto (comienza a llorar) lamento que así tengamos que despedirnos.

Gold: Que?!

Crystal: Adiós Eco.

Gold: Cris... Cris... Cris!

 **Cuanto tiempo pasó horas quizás que se quedó abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, afortunamente cayó la noche así que fue en dirección al Lago Furia y cerca de ahí enterró a su hermana jurándole que descubriría quien fue el causante...**

 **Bastaron un par de meses para que Gold encontrara bases provisionales del Team Rocket donde encontraba información sin que la Oficina de la Liga Pokemon se diera cuenta, parecía que todas las pistas coincidían en algo...**

 **El Team Rocket manejaba el gobierno desde las sombras, Fredo líder de Gimnasio de Pueblo Caoba conocido como Ice Mask estaba entre estas redes como otros líderes de las siguientes ciudades:**

 **Ciudad Malva**

 **Ciudad Iris**

 **Ciudad Orquídea**

 **Trata de Pokemon, mujeres y niñas, violaciones, lujos excesivos e innecesarios, drogas. Hasta el Alto mando incluyendo al respetable y aparentemente inquebrantable Lance estaba involucrado, tenía la necesidad de dar la noticia pero era un riesgo que si corría el y su madre sufrirían el mismo destino, tenía que tener un plan de huida rápido... El día de inicio de la Liga Gold estaba por filtrar la información solo debía ir a la computadora de la Liga... De alguna manera entro sin problemas, creyendo que sería fácil paso a los servidores lamentablemente fue emboscado por hombres de la misma unidad que acabo con la Abuela de Yellow.**

SR Beta: Vaya... Vaya... Vaya, que tenemos aquí nada más ni nada menos que al campeón de Johto. Que haces por aquí?

Gold: Suéltenme... ya verán cuando los destape.

SR Beta: No creo señor Gold, si revelas la información Lance matara a tu madre.

Gold: Que?

SR Beta: Lo que... -en la parte del abdomen comienza a mancharse de un líquido rojo este cae muerto al suelo mostrando un agujero provocado seguramente por una bala-.

Cada miembro de la unidad se pone en guardia buscando a él o ella que asesino a su compañero, pasaron 5 minutos y no aparecía aquel misterioso personaje. Al bajar todos la guardia recibieron flechas en el cuello, de las sobras salío un chico quizás de la misma edad de Gold con una extraña vestimenta (traje de Connor) recogiendo las flechas.

¿?: Gold Hibiki.

Gold: C-como sabes...

¿?: Eso no importa rápido filtra la información.

Gold: Estas loco matarían a mi madre.

¿?: -suspira y comienza a teclear buscando algo de información hasta encontrar una noticia- Lee.

Gold: "Casa del Campeón de Johto se incendia de forma desconocida", "Madre del joven Gold Hibiki muere al quedar atrapada"... No.. no... es una broma!

¿?: Si les dabas la información te hubieran reunido con ella.

Gold: Malditos! Enfermos! Son unos malditos desgraciados hambrientos de poder! -comienza a llorar- Porque hacen esto?

¿?: Ellos buscan poder y no pararán hasta tener al mundo en su poder.

Gold: Quién eres?

¿?: Llámame Nizare.

Gold: Nizare?... Espera he oído hablar de ustedes, son mercenarios que en pasado mataban a los cruzados de Kalos.

¿?: -asiente-

Gold: Mira sé que es repentino pero... Entréname! Quiero acabar con ellos!

¿?: Estas dispuesto a dejar tu pasado, presente, futuro y toda persona que tenga alguna conexión contigo?

Gold: Ya no tenga nada que puedo perder.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

* * *

Gold: Después filtre la información, hubo muchas revueltas por esto que para cuando inicio la Liga en Hoenn en Johto fue cancelada.

Dawn: Que paso después?

Gold: Volee en dirección a Kalos en Togetaro para ser entrenado.

Bonnie: Togetaro?

Gold: Mi Togekiss. Bueno ahora quien sigue...

* * *

Ending: Mirror- Rei Yasuda


	8. Revelaciones (2da parte)

_El capitulo de hoy tendrá 3 canciones en honor al vocalista de mi banda favorita. Espero comprendan, gracias_

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Sinnoh, afueras de Ciudad Corazonada.**

 **Se encontraba bajo tierra un refugio pero no era de cualquiera este pertenecía a lo que quedaba de la orden templaría de aquella región.**

 **En ella se encontraban ambos maestres templarios: Lysson y Giovanni quienes poseían prótesis en las extremidades que se les fueron amputadas por Satoshi.**

* * *

Lysson: Bien Giovanni... cuál es tu plan?

Giovanni: Hasta donde se podría estar en Blackheart el chico... tendremos que enviarlo.

Lysson: Estas seguro, apenas sabe de su pasado con él.

Giovanni: Si ya se ha encargado de varios trabajos para nuestra organización.

Lysson: Bien... cuando partiría?

Giovanni: Ya está en camino.

SR#1: Señor!

Giovanni: Si?

SR#1: Las fuerzas que quedaron del Team Flare han sometido al Team Skull y se dirigen hacia la Maestre Lusamine.

Giovanni: Bien, puedes retirarte.

Lysson: Mmmmm... Ella intenta dejar la orden y descubre todo el potencial de los Ultraentes después de aquel accidente... Su destino será igual que el de su esposo. -Sonriendo sádicamente-

* * *

Pokemon XYZ Opening Instrumental:  
Por debajo, de las sombras  
(Se ve a Ash frente a un espejo y su reflejo muestra una parte asesina y la otra parte es de su viaje en Kalos, el espejo se rompe y nos muestra a Ash frente a un Ejército de templarios)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre  
(Ahora Ash está sobre una colina sosteniendo una espada y la hoja bañada en sangre, mira al cielo y aparecen las figuras de Desmond y su padre con una sonrisa)

Tu pasado, se transforma  
(Se ve ash cuando era un niño y mientras corre en un túnel va creciendo hasta que llega a su ahora persona un asesino dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos)

En la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha.  
(Ash está con la mirada hacia el suelo y una lágrima cae por su mejilla sintió una mano en su hombre miro a atrás y estaban N y Zinnia miran al frente y están Rebecca y Lucy los cinco comienzan a correr y atrás de ellos aparecen Diamond, Brendan y Gold siguiéndolos)

En ti está el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará

Es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor.  
(Ash está en la cima de la torre AC Unity y mira al cielo y recuerda sus ex-amigos y familia luego forma un puño en su mano y luego aparece Shaun y aparece un destello de luz)

Engañare a la oscuridad con valor mantendré la paz  
(Vemos a Ash en la liga Kanto, luego cambia y está en Jhoto, se enfrenta al Ejército templario de Giovanni)

No importa cuán difícil sea lo voy a lograr  
(Ahora Ash está en Hoenn y luego pasa a Sinnoh y realiza el fenómeno lazo con su Zoroak y se preparan para una dura batalla)

La puerta del destino se abrirá y mostrara el futuro.  
(Ash lucha contra Giovanni, Helio, Ghechis, Magno, Aquiles y Lysson, luego una fuerte explosión hace presencia y luego está frente a los líderes organizaciones criminales que en sus cuerpos tenían clavadas toda clases de armas punzantes)

Y mi corazón

Ardiendo más allá del sol

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior  
(Ash camina sin rumbo fijo y dejando sus huellas y detrás de él los Assassin's siguiéndolo con una sonrisa de pura determinación)

No me detendré, mis objetivos cumpliré, voy a luchar.

Marcado está en mi piel, un assassin yo seré.

* * *

Volvemos a la sala de los asesinos donde cada uno de ellos nos menciona su pasado y el cómo conocieron a Satoshi...

Zinnia: Bueno voy yo... no hay mucho que decir no sé nada de mi familia o si tuve una, viví toda mi vida en un orfanatorio, salía a robar porque necesitaba comer, bueno hasta...

* * *

Hoenn, Ciudad Petasburgo. 0820 hrs.

Las calles de la agitada ciudad se podía apreciar a una niña quizás de uno años corriendo... más bien huyendo de la policía, la razón sencilla: se había robado una cartera y no era la 1ra vez.

Ella aprendió lo difícil que es la vida y eso siempre hacia trataba de "facilitársela" aunque esto llevara a empeorarla. Mientras ella corría una mujer con una extraña vestimenta, pelo gris y un extraño visor vigilara a la chica.

¿?: No se preocupen... ya encontré a mi aprendiz.

Después de algunos minutos Zinnia logro despistar a los oficiales

Zinnia: Veamos... 1, 2, 3,4... 10 dólares (suspira decepcionada) la última vez encontré hasta 50.

¿?: Sabes podrías tener más que esto.

Zinnia: Que quieres decir?!

¿?: Pongámoslo así... yo te doy más de lo que alguna vez podrías tener en tu vida y a cambio serás mi aprendiz.

Zinnia: Así sin más?... y si me niego.

¿?: Seguirás con esta misma vida.

Zinnia: Solo una cosa más... Quién eres?

¿?: Puedes llamarme Hunter J

* * *

Gold: Aceptaste unirte a los templarios?!

Zinnia: Era una niña buscando una salida fácil.

N: Entonces que sucedió después?

Zinnia: Fui entrenada para acabar con los asesinos, pase gran parte tratando de investigar sobre mi vida.

Yellow: Lograste averiguar algo?

Zinnia: En realidad no, hasta que se acercaba la Liga Hoenn.

* * *

En alguna parte de las instalaciones de la Liga Hoenn.

Hunter J: Bien Zinnia, según fuentes me informan hay un asesino entre los participantes debes averiguar quién es y acabarlo.

Zinnia: Si maestra, no le fallare.

Hunter J: Bien. Solo recuerda que tu objetivo es el aprendiz del Maestre de los Asesinos, si acabas con el podrías convertirte en Maestre. Así que no quiero fallos.

Zinnia: Por supuesto.

Habian pasado cerca de 6 años desde que Zinnia fue educada bajo el yugo templario, entrenada para acabar con su némesis: los assassins. Al estar en sus múltiples refugios y fincas lujosas con enormes bibliotecas pensó que podría encontrar si pertenecía alguna parte del mundo sin embargo nunca encontró nada... Dejando eso de lado ella era conocida por ser rápida en sus trabajos de cazar assassins, ella nunca había fallado en su vida.

Desde que fue "adoptada" por la mercenaria templaría: Hunter J, fue educada para ver en ellos como simples trofeos o escaleras para ganar estatus.

Computadores centrales de la Liga Hoenn.

Zinnia se encontraba revisando el perfil de cada uno de los participantes, paso un par de horas y seguía sin encontrarlo que incluso llego a pensar que se habían equivocado hasta...

-Ash Ketchum... Formación: Desconocida, Edad: 14, Tipo de Sangre A+, L. de Nacimiento: Pallet Town, Kanto.-

Es el... -relamiéndose los labios- mi próxima presa.

* * *

00:00 hrs. Dormitorios de la Liga.

Aunque pareciera casi imposible Zinnia tenia algunas habilidades similares a las de cualquier Assassins sin serlo tales como el sigilo y aprovechar las sombras. Ese era un rasgo muy peculiar en ella.

Zinnia: Bien esta es su habitación, número 098.

Una vez dentro pudo observar a Max, May y Brock durmiendo pensando que podrían ser aliados sin embargo esto lo descarto al reconocer a Max como el hijo de Norman Balance, civil sin importancia para ella, y a Brock porque en una ocasión leyó que poseía varios cargos de acoso hacia las enfermeras Joy y oficiales Jenny. Sin perder tiempo enterró la daga en una de las camas donde podrían estar el asesino lamentablemente esta se encontraba vacía, con una pequeña nota...

"Sé quién eres, te veo en la entrada de la calle Victoria... Si llegas tarde perderás tu oportunidad"

Esto enfureció a Zinnia pensando que se estaba burlando de ella.

* * *

Calle Victoria 00:39 hrs.

Se podía sentir el frio de la noche en la entrada a la cueva denominada calle Victoria, Zinnia entraba lentamente pensando que podría ser una trampa. Pasando unos cuantos metros observo una figura recostada en una de las paredes de la cueva.

¿?: Ya era hora de que llegaras.

Zinnia: Bien, deja que te mate y prometo ser rápida.

¿?:-sonriendo ligeramente- Como si permitiera eso. (Sacando una Pokeball).

Zinnia: Sera como desees -sacando una igual- Ve Salamance.

¿?: Espero que aguantes, Sal Heracross.

Zinnia: Tipo Insecto... que fácil. Colmillo Ígneo!

¿?: Esquívalo. Y usa Golpe Centrado.

Heracross evita exitosamente el ataque de tipo fuego y golpea sin problemas al dragón en la mandíbula.

Ziinia: Colmillo Rayo.

¿?: Contrarresta con Mega-Cuerno.

Ambos ataques chocan creando una estela de humo donde después salen ambos pokemon; Salamance mostrando algunos rasguños y golpes a diferencia de Heracross que se encontraba completamente ileso.

Zinnia:-Imposible... Ningún Pokemon habría podido aguantar a mi Salamance, creo que él está en un nivel superior al mío. Pero no dejare que me derrote fácilmente lo llevare a la tumba si o si- Creo que esta vez voy iré seria (acercándose a su tobillo tocando su mega-piedra) Salamance, Mega-Evoluciona!

¿?: Bien 2 podemos jugar el mismo juego.-Levantando su Hoja Oculta- Heracross, Mega-Evoluciona!

Una vez terminado la metamorfosis ambos pokemon se miran filosamente esperando la orden de sus entrenadores.

Zinnia: Garra Dragón!

¿?: Golpe Aéreo - Salamance recibe el golpe de enfrente.- Usa Demolición.

Zinnia: Ala de acero. -Ambos ataques vuelven a colisionar- Contraataca con Aliento Dragón.

¿?: Hyperrayo.

-Los ataques chocan entre si generan nuevamente una estela de polvo nublando la vista.-

Zinnia:-Q-que es esto siento mi cuerpo... muy diferente, como si la adrenalina que se quedó dormida hace años despertara. Creo...creo que estoy excitada- (Aquí tiene la cara en la pelea del Pilar Celeste.) Usa Cola Dragón.

¿?: Usa Pin Misil.

Sin embargo la Cola Dragón de Salamance golpea fuertemente a Heracross.

Zinnia: Acabemos con esto... Usa Lanzallamas a máxima potencia.

¿?: Esquívalo y acabalo con Combate Cercano.

Salamence saca de su boca una enorme cantidad de fuego en línea, Heracroos logra por poco esquivarlo y golpeando con fuerza al Mega-Dragón hasta dejarlo noqueado.

¿?: Bien he ganado. -guardando a su Mega-Insecto en su Pokeball.

Zinnia: Si -haciendo lo mismo- pero falta una sola cosa (sacando sus dagas) y es matarte.

El asesino logra esquivarlo para luego usar sus Tomahawks y desviar las dagas, aprovechando eso la derriba quedando sobre ella mientras sostenía sus muñecas.

¿?: Una sobreviviente del Clan Meteoro.

Zinnia: Que?

¿?: Veo que el tenia razón... tus ojos, tu determinación, tu reacción ante las batallas. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Zinnia: De que mierda hablas?

¿?: Busca sobre el Clan Meteoro... Cronista.

Zinnia: Pero que demo... - No pudo terminar debido a que recibió un beso cerca de los labios- Y e-eso...

¿?: Considéralo un recuerdo. -Para después desaparecer entre las sombras-

El comunicador de Zinnia comienza a sonar para descubrir que era Hunter J.

Hunter J: Y bien Zinnia misión completada?.

Zinnia: Negativo, la información era falsa solo eran unos impostores (Porque mierda estoy mintiendo).

Hunter J: Comprendido... Me encargare del mensajero, regresa a la base.

Zinnia: Si -corta la comunicación-. Clan Meteoro...

* * *

Sinnoh... 14:00 hrs.

Tiempo después de lo ocurrido en Hoenn, Zinnia se dedicó a investigar del dichoso Clan Meteoro lo cual encontró información de sobra al igual que varias piezas iban encajando en su vida. Si bien pensaba ir en busca de lo que alguna vez la aldea de dicho clan descubrió también que ella era capaz de invocar a Rayquaza, cosa que querían los templarios para controlar Hoenn.

Zinnia inmediatamente se revelo atacando campamentos, fincas y algunos refugios hasta que dio cara a cara contra su mentora.

Aerotransporte de Hunter J, después del robo del trio legendario de Sinnoh.

Hunter J: Después de que te di cobijo, educación y así me pagas... Traicionando a la orden!

Zinnia: Me hubieran utilizado y desecho de mi sin más!

Hunter J: Cierto, pero me hubiera asegurado de que te dejaran volverte una Maestre.

Zinnia: Mentira... ahora ya no te sirvo ni a ti y a nadie más.

Hunter J: Como gustes Salamance usa Pulso Dragón.

Zinnia: Contrarréstalo con el mismo ataque.

Ambos ataques se estrellan dañando parte del transporte.

Hunter J: Te he enseñado bien. Pero no es lo suficiente usa Hyperrayo.

¿?: Trueno.

-El ataque eléctrico golpea duramente a Salamance cancelando su ataque de tipo normal.-

Hunter J: Que... Tu?! -había un agujero en el casco de su nave donde se encontraba un asesino de junto a un Manetric-

¿?: Hunter J... cuanto tiempo.

Hunter J: Muéstrate tu rostro asesino.

¿?: Bien -retirándose la capucha-

Hunter J: Así que el niño entrometido eres tú... Ash.

Satoshi: Satoshi por favor... y si soy el mismo.

Hunter J: No dejare que me destruyas. Drapion sal y usa Veneno X.

Satoshi: Colmillo rayo.

El enorme escorpión recibió la electricidad dejándolo casi fuera de combate pero mientras se retorcía golpeo una de las vigas de soporte desestabilizando la nave enterrando bajo algunos escombros a la mercenaria y desactivando su habilidad de hacer piedra los pokemon que estos escaparon en pequeñas vainas de salida.

Zinnia: La gran Hunter J, la mejor cazadora templaría acabo bajo todo, no? Vaya ironía.

Hunter J: Sabes algo... yo destruí tu aldea.

Zinnia: Q-que?

Hunter J: Como lo escuchas yo... Yo destruí todo lo que alguna vez pudiste amar, eras perfecta para ser mi aprendiz... Ojala hubieras visto las caras de la gente, el líder del clan, tus padres. Sus gritos y suplicas fue... fue muy divertido. -riendo como una psicópata.-

Zinnia: Tú... Tu... te matare! -sacando una de sus dagas-.

Satoshi: Detente. -tomando la mano de la chica-

Zinnia: Suéltame, ella... ella debe morir.

Satoshi: La nave se estrellara en 3 minutos, tenemos poco tiempo antes de abordar una vaina. Deja que el capitan se hunda con su barco.

Zinnia estaba observando una sonrisa de satisfacción y psicopatía en la mercenaria, quizás sabía que la asesinaría. Por otra parte quería respuestas y al parecer Satoshi tenía más de las que pudiera desear. El dilema le molesta mucho quería venganza pero a la vez respuestas, romper lo que la ataba pero a la vez unirse a algo nuevo, ver al pasado o al presente... Al final tomo su decisión.

Zinnia: Buen viaje, chienne (zorra).

Hunter J: Q-que?... Vamos quieres matarme... Vamos hazlo!

Zinnia: Ya no sigo tus órdenes.

Inmediatamente ella junto a Satoshi corrían en dirección a la última vaina mientras la nave se iba destruyendo casi por si sola. Una vez en tierra firme mientras los oficiales recuperaban a los Pokemon y buscaban a nuestro protagonista, él se encontraba el algún lado del bosque...

Zinnia: Que sabes del clan?

Satoshi: Son mejor conocidos como los herederos del Dragón, quienes tienen la habilidad de invocar a Rayquaza cuando se necesita ayuda usando un trozo del megalito también fueron los primeros en descubrir la Mega-Evolución y llevarla de Kalos hasta Blackearth y tener contacto con todos los pokemon legendarios.

Zinnia: Porque no pudieron llamar a Rayquaza, dime? -se escuchaba como su voz se rompía-

Satoshi: Hunter J mato primero al patriarca el único que puede sacar el trozo de megalito y ella lo conservo hasta hoy... mis fuerzas lograron recuperarlo.

Zinnia: Entiendo... Gracias y perdón por lo de Hoenn, creo que tengo que irme.

Satoshi: Espera -tomando la mano de la chica y dándole una pokeball- la encontré en unos restos de una aldea posiblemente la tuya.

Zinnia: -arroga la pokeball donde sale un Whismur hembra- Ella... Ella -casi rompiendo en llanto-

Satoshi: No sé quién te la pensaba entregar... pero su nombre era Felicia, así se llama el pokemon.

Zinnia: -Cae de rodillas frente al asesino- Yo... yo... -comienza a cerrar sus ojos evitando llorar hasta que Satoshi la levanta y la abraza recargando la cabeza de ella en su hombro.-

Satoshi: No importa si lloras ya no somos enemigos lo recuerdas.

Zinnia no aguanto más y se desahogó todo... el saber lo que pude ser su vida, el cómo se le fue arrebatada es oportunidad y trabajo para quienes se la quitaron sin contar el resto de sentimientos que se había guardado desde que vivía en aquel orfanato de Hoenn. Eran demasiadas emociones.

* * *

Zinnia: Después le pregunte si podía unirme a los asesinos, quería remediar lo que hice, olvidarme a donde antes pertenecía. Aunque el dudo junto al consejo, me aceptaron.

Diamond: Que intenso.

Leaf: Demasiado... Pero nunca te encontraste con Bruno.

Bruno: Nos encontramos cuando me uní de forma obligatoria a la hermandad.

May: Y como fue eso?

Bruno: Prefiero evitar por ahora el tema.

Misty: Oye todos están... -se calla por sentí la hoja oculta cerca de su cuello-

N: Vuelves a gritarle a nuestro hermano y me encargare personalmente de que conozcas el averno.

Misty: S-sí.

N: Bien, sabemos lo que paso Bruno y la verdad dijo que lo saltemos al final, Diamond sigues.

Diamond: Si, mi capitán. En resumen termine aquí por un error.

Dawn: Cual fue? -mencionaba un poco curiosa-

Diamond: Igual que Bruno cometimos la equivocación de confiar... en nuestra mejor amiga.

Dawn: No entiendo.

Diamond: Se ve que te olvidaste de mí... Lucas, esa es mi pista.

Dawn: Lucas... Lucas... Luke?!

Diamond: Sigues siendo lenta.

Dawn: Pero tu...

Diamond: Muerto después del asalto a la base del Team Galactic en Ciudad Rocavelo... de seguro querías eso, no?

Dawn: Q-que yo no...

Diamond: Mentirosa! SABIAS QUE MI PADRE TRABAJA PARA LA POLICIA INTERNACIONAL POKEMON, Y AUN ASI SE LOS MENCIONASTE... Sabes lo que es ver a tus padres antes de caer al vacío... De no poder subir ni aun maldito observatorio por tener aun el recuerdo de como tus padres murieron y tu no pudiste hacer nada... SABES LO QUE ES ESO!

Dawn: De que hablas solamente me hicieron una pequeña entrevista unos... -al recordar eso Dawn parecía que entendió a que se refería Luke con eso-

Diamond: Como sea, lo que paso fue...

* * *

Ciudad Corazonada.

El joven entrenador Lucas "Luke" Diamond había iniciado su viaje pokemon hace un par de meses de la llegada de Satoshi a Sinnoh, se había convertido en un prodigio y pequeña celebridad al vencer a los líderes de gimnasio solo con su recién evolucionado Torterra llamado Wig.

Diamond: Bien amigo es hora de ver a mama y papa, no crees? -recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su pokemon-. Vamos pues.

Si algo caracterizaba a la joven promesa era que adoraba tanto las batallas como los concursos al igual que cocinar pokochos, si bien se había enterrado que su amiga recién iniciaba su viaje no se había podido comunicar con ella debido a que aún no actualizaba su Poke-reloj. Mientras se acercaba a su casa cerca de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas se encontraba un silencio incomodo porque?...

No se escuchaba el trino de ningún pokemon, solamente el viento soplando.

Una vez entrando a su casa vio que alguien o varios la habían saqueado -al parecer- busco por toda la casa en busca de sus padres. Sin encontrar rastro de ellos decido tomar el teléfono e informar de lo sucedido al P.I.K, sin embargo al momento de marcar sintió unas patas sobre sus hombros y al voltear hacia arriba observo a un Pinsir muy extraño que lo elevo hasta quedar a unos 13 mil pies de altura.

Diamond: Rayos, rayos, rayos. Que quieres de mí?

¿?: Que desaparezcas joven promesa. -menciona un hombre sobre un Fearow-

Diamond: Y usted quien es y porque este Pinsir puede volar?

Cyrus: Llámame Cyrus y el Pinsir ha logrado llegar a tener el máximo poder... La Mega-Evolución!

Padre de Lucas: Hijo, cálmate si? -mencionaba el hombro igualmente sujetado por otro Pinsir-

Diamond: Papa?!. Que pasa aquí?

Cyrus: Simple tu padre ha molestado mis operaciones así que pensé en darle una lección. -casqueando los dedos y aparece otro pero con su madre-.

Madre de Lucas: Cariño mírame todo saldrá bien, sí?

Cyrus: Bien señor creo que es hora de ver lo que pasa cuando se mete conmigo. Lasciala Andare (Suéltala).

Inmediatamente el Pinsir suelta a la mujer dejándola caer hacia el vacío junto a una muerte segura, mientras padre e hijo gritan negando lo ocurrido mientras Cyrus tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cyrus: Es hermoso, el mejor elemento del P.I.K llorando por una simple baja... que dulce. Vamos señor dígale a su hijo que todo estará bien, hágalo o tendrá el mismo destino que su madre.

P. de Lucas: H-hijo... todo... e-estará... -el Pinsir lo suelta.

Diamond: Papa!. Maldito mounstro!

Cyrus: Yo?. Te equivocas joven el único mounstro fue quien me digo esta información... su nombre empieza con D.

Diamond: No. Es mentira!

Cyrus: Adiós. -ordenándole al pokemon insecto que lo suelte-

Mientras Diamond caía Cyrus escapaba, él se preguntaba porque su mejor amiga lo traicionaría de esa forma... Porque ella?. Talvez nunca lo sabría... la odiaba... la odiaba con toda el alma y deseaba no haberla conocido nunca y que su sueño fuera imposible... deseaba verla muerta. Sin previo aviso fue sujetado por las garras de un Pidgeot bajándolo en una colina.

¿?: Lucas "Luke" León Diamond.

Diamond: Quién eres?

¿?: Satoshi... tengo algo que decirte.

Diamond: Trabajas para Cyrus, no es así vienes a terminar el trabajo a sus espaldas?!

Satoshi: No, viajo con tu amiga D.D.

Dimaond: Mátala... Mátala!. Haz que no quede nada... destruye su sueño!

Satoshi: No te preocupes, su sueño es casi imposible se envió información falsa que trabaja con el Team Galactia. Afortuna mente para ti el P.I.K sabe que es falsa pero la utilizaran de forma discreta para hacer el camino lleno de piedras.

Diamond: Es todo?

Satoshi: Quieres venganza... es muy obvio, en 5 días el P.I.K lanzara un ataque a una vieja instalación en Ciudad Rocavelo. La base del Team Galactia -le arroga una mochila- Esa mochila tiene un comunicador y equipo especial para asaltar la base, suerte (retirándose).

Diamond: Porque me das esto?

Satoshi: La respuesta la sabrás tú mismo.

5 días después... Unas viejas instalaciones en C. Rocavelo se encontraban bajo ataque... mientras las fuerzas del Team Galactic intentaban defender su posición, el P.I.K se abría paso en las instalaciones, Diamond se unió a ellos... quería respuestas y las tendría ahora. Pasando varios pasillos y personal de dicho equipo se encontró con unos de los generales de Cyrus: Saturno.

Después de una reñida batalla pokemon y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Diamond planeaba interrogar a Saturno.

Diamond: Bien -golpeándolo- dime como consiguieron esa información.

Saturno: -Escupiendo sangre- Como si te lo fuera a decir jajajaja.

Diamond: Como gustes -toma una barra de metal y le rompe la pierna- Y ahora?

Saturno: Una chica llamada Dawn te menciono en una entrevista falsa que le dimos y así dimos con tu padre.

Diamond: Maldita sea...

Saturno: Bueno ahora que sabes la verdad, no saldrás con ella. -suena el conteo de una bomba- tienes 10 segundos para salir si es que puedes.

Diamond reacciono tarde hasta que la bomba explotó la oficina principal, los medios dieron por muerto al chico. Cerca del bosque de la ciudad en una pequeña tienda de campaña se encontraba el joven con algunas vendas que rodeaban su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza.

Diamond: Que... Que paso?

Satoshi: Te saque antes de que fueras historia, por cierto de nada.

Diamond: Que le sucedió a Saturno?

Satoshi: El si es historia.

Diamond: Ya veo... quien diría que mi mejor amiga sería una habladora.

Satoshi: La vida nos da sorpresas desagradables a veces.

Diamond: Por cierto a que gobierno perteneces?

Satoshi: A ninguno trabajo con algunas personas por nuestra cuenta.

Diamond: Vaya... podrías llevarme con ellos?

Satoshi: Por?

Diamond: Bueno para todo el mundo estoy muerto así que ya no tengo nada ni nadie que perder.

* * *

Diamond: Y he me aquí.

Dawn: Luke p-perdón si yo...

Diamond: Solo aléjate de mí, estas aquí por órdenes del maestro así que no te me acerques mientras-retirándose del cuarto.-

Leaf: Incomodo...

Yellow: N creo que sigues tú.

N: La gran mayoría sabe que no tengo familia, me adopto Ghectics por mi habilidad de hablar con los pokemon y casi caigo en su juego, pero...

Bruno: Pero...

N: Sucedió un día que salí del palacio para caminar.

* * *

Unova, zonas cercanas del palacio de N.

N: Sigo sin entender...En serio tenemos que matar a ese grupo creo que podríamos unirnos tranquilamente.

-los pensamientos de N fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó lo que parecía ser el llanto de un pokemon, al llegar al lugar observa un Purlion llorando cerca del cuerpo de un Liepard posiblemente su madre. Pero un ruido entre los arboles lo alerto escondiéndose en los arbustos.-.

S. Plasma: Rayos! Creí que también había matado a la cría.

S. Plasma: Cállate! Quieres que se dé cuenta ese N.

S. Plasma: Calma solo lo necesitan para controlar a Zerkrom o Reshiram y después no lo volveremos a ver.

Eso causo la ira de N, una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Saco a su Zoroark que los ataco con colmillo Hielo, rescatando al Purlion y huyendo de la fortaleza templaría.

N: A partir de ahí busque a alguien que compartiera mis pensamientos de que todos podríamos unirnos y ayudar a los pokemon.

Zinnia: Encontraste a alguien?

N: El más cercano fue Ash. El me explico porque un templario talvez nunca cambiara su ideal o sería casi imposible. Como Iris y Cilan saben viaje con ellos para aprender de Ash, su convivencia y sentido de proteger tanto a la gente como pokemon es admirable. Cuando nos separamos viaje a la parte norte de Kalos en busca de respuestas y la llamada Mega-Evolución.

Norte de Kalos, 0900 hrs.

N llevaba 3 meses en la región, buscando más sobre el conflicto asesino – templario, la Mega-Evolución y en qué consistía. En su viaje conoció gente que compartía su ideal y otros no tanto, aprendió a sobrevivir en la naturaleza. Todo iba bien hasta….

El chico se detuvo a descansar en un pequeño pueblo, lamentablemente este fue atacado después de su llegada. Con sus pokemon algo cansados decidió pasar desapercibido sin embargo la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo al no poder hacer nada. No obstante su cuartada no fue posible debido a que un comandante del Team Flare lo identifico.

C. Flare: A donde chico fenómeno.

N: Que quieren de mí?!

C. Flare: Fácil en 30 días Ghetics será liberado por nuestra orden, por lo tanto deberás venir por nosotros por las buenas o esta gente puede sufrir mucho.

N: Sé que de cualquier forma lo harás.

C. Flare: Vaya el chico es listo, entonces te llevare por la fuerza.

¿?: No lo creo.

N: Ash.

C. Flare: Vaya si es el Asesino trota-mundos.

Satoshi: Mmhpp como sea… una batalla 1 contra 1.

N: Ash la aldea esta…

Satoshi: No te preocupes, ya no hay peligro mis fuerzas se hicieron cargo.

C. Flare: Drapion!

Satoshi: Gallade!

C. Flare: esto será fácil. Usa Energi-Bola.

Satoshi: Usa cuchillada y acabalo con Puño Certero. – Gallade obecede a su entrenador derrotando fácilmente al escorpión-

C. Flare: No me llevaras tan fácilmente. – Sacando un sable y corriendo directo a Ash.-

Satoshi: -evitando el arma y enterrando la hoja oculta en su nuca- Yo creo que sí. N te lo preguntare de nuevo. Quieres unirte a la hermandad?

N: Yo… Yo…

Satoshi: Sabes que no puedes huir toda la vida de ellos.

* * *

N: Pasaron muchas cosas de eso, me uní a ellos para dejar de huir de los templarios y enfrentarlos. Así fue como llegue aquí, decide limpiar mi huella en este mundo y cambiar las cosas.

Leaf: Vaya... no tengo palabras.

Gold: Bruno sigues.

Bruno: Bueno yo...

Norman: Espera! Acaso... Acaso eres el mismo Bruno con el que comprometí a mi hija y me derroto con solo un Breelom.

Bruno: El mismo.

Norman: Pero como, si la Liga digo que...

Bruno: Desaparecí? -suspira- lo dije solamente para huir de Hoenn.

May: Porque?

Bruno: Eso debes saberlo tu.

May: Yo?

Bruno: Ciudad Arrecipolis, lo recuerdas?

May: No entiendo.

Bruno: Como sea todo comenzó...

* * *

Ciudad Arrecipolis... Años atrás.

Brendan "Bruno" Yuuki se había convertido en Campeón regional a la edad de 13 años, derrotando a la Elite 4 con su Swampert y Gardevoir al Campeón: Steven Stone. Sin embargo esto fue posible gracias a su amigo de la infancia actualmente su consejero: Wally. Desde que comenzó a ejercer su cargo surgío 2 grupos de criminales que peleaban por el control de Hoenn: El Team Magma y Team Aqua, ambos causaban grandes problemas tanto a él como a los líderes de gimnasio aunque esto no lo estresaba, si le molestaba bastante pero más aún que el líder del 5to gimnasio de Hoenn, Norman Balance se comunicara para hablar del compromiso obligado que le dio con su hija: May Balance.

Si bien ambos ya se conocían, el nunca sintió alguna atracción hacia ella y la chica tampoco por el -hasta donde el sabia- tenían una buena amistad, mientras Bruno se comunicaba con su padre: El Prof. Abedul sobre sus investigaciones, May le envía mensajes del progreso de su aventura Pokemon además de que le comento de Ash quien ya iba por su ultima medalla de gimnasio. Todo ese día parecía ser normal ya que él y Wally salieron del Edificio de la Liga Hoenn para hablar un rato.

Wally: Bueno Bruno que piensas decirle a Norman? -mostrando cierta curiosidad-.

Bruno: La verdad... Que no pienso cumplir con su compromiso.

Wally: Pero y si le gustas a May?

Bruno: Viejo ambos sabemos que May piensa en 2... Bueno 3 cosas: En su apariencia, la comida y sus pokemon.

Wally: Cierto... Sin contar que varias veces intento robarnos el almuerzo jajajaja.

Bruno: Si, jajajajaja. Sabemos porque no pasamos a la entrada de la Calle Victoria y tenemos un combate por los viejos tiempos?

Wally: Claro.

Pasaron el enorme laberinto que es la Calle Victoria sin algún contratiempo como un pokemon salvaje o entrenador entrometido. Hasta toparse con un grupo de hombres con extraña vestimenta (Betlway - RE: ORC (Buen juego en mi opinión)-

Wally: Quienes rayos son?!

¿?: Campeón Bruno?

Bruno: Si.

¿?: Por órdenes de nuestro lider Magno, nosotros la unidad especial "Heatran" te entregaremos vivo o muerto ante el.

Wally: Tendrán que derrotarnos en una batalla primero -liberando a todos su pokemon-.

¿?: Como gusten, hombres liberen ya!

El grupo de 5 hombres contando líder libero a sus pokemon: Magmortar, Heatmor y Camerupt.

Wally: Gallade Psico-corte.

Bruno: Swampter Agua Lodosa.

M. Heatran #1 y #2: Magmotar Usa Golpe Calor.

M. Heatran #3 y #4: Heatmor Estallido.

L. Heatran: Camerupt Envite Ígneo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse tanto campeón como consejero fueron fácilmente derrotados sin ningún esfuerzo e inclusive intentaron defenderse mano a mano pero aun así fueron vencidos. Una tormenta tropical comenzó a golpear la zona generando una ambientación de derrota y humillación. Ambos chicos estaban tirados en el suelo que pronto se convirtió en lodo, ninguno daba crédito a lo sucedido su agotamiento era tanto que no vieron en que momento fueron llevados hacia el líder.

L. Heatran: Bien campeón esperaba más de ti ahora ya no sé qué pensar.

M. Heatran #1: Señor que hacemos con el chico. -levantando a Wally-.

L. Heatran: Acábenlo.

Bruno: No! Déjenlo a él.

Wally: B-bruno no te preocupes, solo cuida a mis pokemon.

M. Heatran: #2: Que cursi... Supongo que son tus últimas palabras -disparando una .45-

Parecía que el tiempo se movía demasiado lento, Bruno veía como lentamente se caía el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo mezclando su sangre con el barro. Existen situaciones que te hacen pensar que eres lo peor del universo para Bruno este era la situación.

Los miembros de dicha unidad especial, hicieron nada durante algunos segundos hasta noquear al chico, tomaron un lancha inflable para dirigirse hacia su base, sin embargo en el viaje se encontraron con miembros del Team Aqua. A pesar de pertenecer a la misma hermandad tenían demasiadas peleas por los ideales de sus líderes.

Después de que ambos combatieran la tormenta comenzó a golpear con fuerza la costa y el mar generando que la lancha se perdiera y sufrieran una volcadura perdiendo tanto a miembros como al campeón.

* * *

Costa Oeste de Hoenn.

Había pasados unas cuantas horas desde que la tormenta golpeo parte de la región sin generar demasiados daños, Bruno se encontraba tirado en la arena sin rastro de sus captores. Un Manectric intento moverlo sin respuesta hasta que llego su entrenador.

¿?: Que sucede chico -observando a Bruno- Ya veo.

1 hora después.

Bruno: - Despertando y respirando irregularmente- D-dónde estoy?

E. Joy: En el hospital de Pueblo Lavaridge.

Bruno: C-como llegue aquí?

E. Joy: Alguien vino a dejarte aquí. No sabemos quién.

Bruno: Gracias.

Luego de que Bruno se recuperara de sus heridas, decidió volver a la Liga recordando todo lo sucedido rompiendo su mente. Una vez llegando a su destino dejo una nota para luego retirarse hacia Pueblo Raíz Chica.

* * *

5 meses después de que iniciara y finalizara la Liga Hoenn. Ciudad Trigal.

Bruno logro pasar de incognito por la región de Johto, se encontraba en una café de la ciudad con un jersey con capucha de color gris bebiendo un té.

Que tiene esta situación de raro?... Bruno renuncio a su lugar como campeón sin ninguna explicación.

Luego de tomar su bebida caliente pago para después retirarse, para su mala suerte en cuanto salió comenzó a llover por lo que corrió hacia la vía subterránea de la ciudad. Espero varios minutos a que parara la lluvia, comenzando a hartarse volteo a para todos lados. Cuando observo una figura que corría hacia una puerta con la imagen de solo personal autorizado llevado por la curiosidad fue en la misma dirección. Una vez dentro noto que era una bodega abandonada, continuo hasta que observo una luz una vez estando cerca se quedó quieto al ver varia personas con lo que parecían túnicas.

¿?: Bien, Gold que tenemos?

Gold: Ya he comenzó a borrar la influencia templaría en los barrios bajos de Johto. Yellow?

Yellow: Operaciones saboteadas, necesitaran varios meses para reponer recursos. Leaf?

Leaf: Las rutas de tráfico entre Kanto y Johto han desparecido, fue fácil no escatiman en gastos para su seguridad. Zinnia, eres la novata aquí como te fue en la graduación?

Zinnia: He descubierto quien traiciono al Campeón de Hoenn. Tal parece que los amigos no son lo que uno cree.

Bruno ante tal revelación tiro una caja accidentalmente llamando la atención de los asesinos. Al intentar huir fue atrapado por Gold.

Gold: Quién eres? -retirando la gorra del jersey.- No puede ser...

Bruno: Suéltame. -intentando liberarse-

Leaf: No lo hagas sabe demasiado, tenemos que acabarlo.

Yellow: Estas loca?! El credo nos prohíbe acabar con inocentes.

Zinnia: Cálmense!. El maestro tiene la última palabra.

Satoshi: Brendan Yuuki, no?

Bruno: S-sí.

Satoshi: Que tanto escuchaste?

Bruno: T-todo.

Satoshi: Bien, ahora te unirás a la hermandad.

* * *

Bruno: Después de ello, entrene y a cambio me dieron la información que quería.

Norman: Y qué ocurrió?

Bruno: May fue engañada con una llamada de un secuestro falso al llegar a la Ciudad, lo que pedían era mi ubicación y a donde suelo ir. Al final May condeno a sus amigos.

May: P-pero yo...

Bruno: Tenias miedo? -bufando- Max tenía un Pokenav podías intentar localizar a tus padres, realizar una llamada sin necesidad de usar una línea telefónica y así hubieras sabido que era una estafa. Aun así no te odio pero tampoco te perdono. -saliendo de dicho cuarto-.

Bruno y Diamond estaban en uno de los balcones observando la ciudad.

Satoshi: Me entere de que hablaron de su pasado... se encuentran bien?

Bruno: Supongo, cuando regreso?

Satoshi: Hace 5 minutos aunque me preocupa saber más su estado. Me sorprende que la Hipnosis que le hiciste a tu padre el Prof. Abedul aun le afecte, Bruno.

Diamond: No te preocupes... podremos con esto.

Bruno: Siendo sincero, necesito distraerme, además entrene la Hipnosis de Gardevoir demasiado incluso creo que podria controlar a un templario.

Satoshi: -Suspirando- Pensaba ir por una soda pero viéndolos... Vamos por un trago yo invito.

Diamond: Creo que me vendría bien uno.

Bruno: Para la penas alcohol, no? -riendo levemente- vamos.

* * *

Satoshi iba con su atuendo de Kalos sin la gorra y con su pelo en una pequeña cola de caballo, Bruno usaba su viejo atuendo de viajes (la vestimenta de Esmeralda) al igual que Diamond (Diamante/ Perla) también sin gorra. Cada uno de ellos tomo un asiento cerca de la barra. Mientras Satoshi pedía simples shots, Bruno y Diamond pedían dobles era muy evidente que querían olvidar aquellos agrios momentos que vivieron por culpa de sus "amigas de la infancia", cada uno de ellos era diferente pero eso no quitaba que nuestro protagonista se preocupara por ambos chicos como si fueran su familia. Necesitaban algo más...

* * *

Cantinero: Oigan ustedes 3, no quieren cantar una canción.

Bruno: Que?

Cantinero: Si el bar adquirió un karaoke y queremos probarlo.

Diamond: No sé...

Satoshi: Aceptamos. -sorprendiendo a sus "hermanos"-

Cantinero: Bien iré por el libro y escogerán su canción.

Diamond: Viejo, que acabas de hacer?

Satoshi: Beber no ayudara necesitan expresarse y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con una canción.

Bruno: -Suspirando- Bien tu ganas pero nosotros la escogemos.

Satoshi: Por mi bien.

* * *

5 minutos después. Diamond estaba frente a la pantalla. - Aquí por favor Powerless Linkin Park-

* * *

You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine

You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind

I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through

Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose

[Chorus:]

And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall

You held it all and I was by your side, powerless

I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end.

I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend

You'll never know what I became because of you

Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose

[Chorus: x2]

And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall

You held it all and I was by your side, powerless

Powerless [x2]

* * *

Bruno: Numb - Linkin Park.

* * *

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

[Chorus:]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

[Chorus:]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know

I may end up failing too.

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

[Chorus:]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware.

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

[Chorus:]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

* * *

En cuanto ambos terminaron se sentían mejores, años de dejarse esas emociones se habían ido en minutos, buscando a su maestro/amigo lo vieron también preparándose para cantar.

* * *

Satoshi: Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park. (Mi favorita).

* * *

(When this began)

I had nothing to say

And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

(I was confused)

And I let it all out to find

That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

(Inside of me)

But all the vacancy the words revealed

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

(Nothing to lose)

Just stuck, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

(I was confused)

Looking everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

(So what am I?)

What do I have but negativity

'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me

(Nothing to lose)

Nothing to gain, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed

I will never be anything 'til I break away from me

I will break away, I'll find myself today

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

* * *

Una vez terminaran los 3 salieron del bar.

Satoshi: Y bien como se sienten?

Diamond: La verdad... ya casi no pesa la carga.

Bruno: También.

Satoshi: Es bueno oírlo... -golpeo la cabeza de ambos- Una carrera hasta la cima de la catedral más cerca, el ultimo paga los tragos de los próximos 3 meses -corriendo entre la multitud.-

Bruno: Oye... -comenzando a correr-.

Diamond: No perderé -imitando a Bruno-.

Era lo bueno de Satoshi sabia como hacer sentir mejor a sus hermanos, siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas y sabía que hacer. Lo convertía eso en una persona valiosa, algo que los "aprendices" no supieron apreciar. Pero en alguna parte del Mar entre Alola y Blackheart se encontraba una chica que Satoshi sentía cierto "cariño" por ella.

* * *

Rei Yasuda - Mirror.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, me tarde en hacerlo porque hubo varios problemas familiares que me generaron varios bloqueos mentales y la muerte del vocalista de Linkin Park Chester Bennighton, no ha ayudado en nada, recuerde que pueden comentar y darme recomendaciones de como quieren que avance la historia.


End file.
